todo cambia
by flori22
Summary: cuando todo cambia en un abrir cerrar de ojos ahora con pinterest /florigil/
1. Chapter 1

Hace un 1 año mi vida se convirtió en un absoluto desastre, si hubiera sabido todo lo que se. Ahora no cometería los mismos errores.

Saben yo era una chica feliz tenía una familia hermosa, nos reuníamos todos los viernes, cuando mi mejor amiga Kate estaba en la discoteca bailando, riendo, yo estaba en casa de mis padres con mi hermana mayor que nos llevábamos 11 años de diferencia más que mi hermana era mi madre, amiga, confidente ahora que recuerdo los viernes en la noche era noche de pizzas, helados y películas.

Recuerdo muy poco de ese día pero recuerdo que íbamos a celebrar en mi nueva casa que comparto con Kate mi nuevo trabajo, recuerdo haber insistido ir a cenar pero mis padres no quería reventar la tradición.

Así que decidí llegar de mi nuevo trabajo bañarme colocarme un jean una camisa blanca con unas botas marrones así que pedí un par de pizzas.

Decido llamar a mi hermana porque mi mama nunca contesta. Al 3 repique contesta.

"hola hermana, como estas"

"bien hermana ya vienen en camino"

"si ya vamos para allá tú sobrino está desesperado por ti"

"yo por el"

"nos vemos allá hermanita te amo"

"ok también te amo nos vemos aquí"

Han pasado 30 minutos cuando tocan el timbre deben ser la pizza porque no escucho los gritos de mi niño, cuando veo a la policía.

"Anastasia Steel"

"si"

"necesito que nos acompañe"

"Para que"

"hubo un accidente necesito que me acompañe al hospital"

Agarro mis llaves mi teléfono y salgo corriendo. Cuando llego al hospital directamente a la recepción.

"mi nombre es anastasia Steel vengo porque me dicen que hubo un accidente"

"como se llama el paciente"

"familia Steel"

"ok voy a llamar a la doctora para que venga inmediatamente"

No sé cuánto ha pasado pero cuando veo a una linda doctora que se me acerca.

"familia Steel"

"si como están ellos quiero verlos"

"cómo te llamas hija"

"Ana"

"ok Ana sabes lo que paso"

"no"

"ok tu familia entraron muy graves aquí hija, esto es muy difícil de decir, Ana tus padres murieron antes de entrar al quirófano, tu hermana murió en la escena, lo siento hija"

Estaba llorando incontrolablemente, no puedo escuchar más nada en mi cabeza estoy sola en este mundo que hago porque no morí con ellos.

"había un niño de 7 años está bien tiene rasguños al parecer la chica lo protegió tiene que hablar con la policía hija no puedo darte más detalles sobre el accidente pero te puedo llevar a ver al niño"

Vamos caminando por la emergencia hasta que llegamos donde está mi niño.

"está dormido pero querer verte cuando despierte tienes a alguien a quien llamar"

"si estoy bien gracias doctora"

Cuando se va veo a mi niño dormido llamo a Kate al segundo repique contesta

"Ana como estas"

"mal estoy en el hospital por favor ven"

"voy para allá"

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando llega Kate acompañada con la doctora a ver s mi sobrino se ha levantado.

"lo siento Ana que puedo hacer por ti"

"solo vigílalo mientras voy al baño si se despierta llámame por favor"

Después que voy al baño y vomito hasta que no puedo más, me veo en el espejo no me reconozco, tengo que volver a la habitación de mi sobrino. Cuando me dirijo hacia allá veo un cartel que dice área restringida solo personal autorizado. Mis pies se dirigen hacia allá todavía no sé cómo todavía camino. Sigo caminando por el pasillo, me encuentro con la palabra a MORGUE en la parte de arriba de una puerta, así que la abro con cuidado que nadie me vea quiero verlos la última vez, así que veo 3 camillas les quito la sabana y veo a mi madre me bajan las lágrimas, luego destapo la otra camilla allí estaba mi papa, tenía muchos cortes en la cara casi no lo reconozco. Veo otra camilla sé que es mi hermana decido no destaparla. Me tiro en el suelo no puedo más tengo un quiebre emocional el día comenzó bien y ahora no tengo a nadie estoy sola bueno no sola tengo a mi niño a mi Leonardo, me paro me seco mis lágrimas y tengo que seguir no solo por mí.

Comentarios por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola** aquí está el segundo capítulo esto ha estado un tiempo en mi mente. Todavía tengo otra historia que también escribo, lo bueno es que comencé trabajar y tengo un poco de menos tiempo pero espero que le guste.

Ya ha pasado un año volví a la normalidad, me mude sola con mi sobrino ahora vivo en un gran edificio llamado la escala, trabajo mucho, para darle todo lo que él quiere, aunque según los libros que he leído no le puedo dar todo.

Lo estado llevando a terapia, no hablo durante 3 meses, el psicólogo me dijo que era normal por el evento traumático donde estuvo. Ahora que lo veo en cierto punto es gracioso ahora mi vida está entre terapias, futbol, reuniones de escuelas, madres que se la creen mucho y planeando su futuro todos los días dice que va hacer doctor por eso tengo que trabajar bastante bueno en fin a seguir trabajando.

Hoy he leído 3 manuscritos tengo que hacer el trabajo de hoy y el de mañana, así que me voy a mi casa a las 6 de la tarde, tengo mucho que hacer. Tengo 4 meses viviendo aquí, no conozco a ningún vecinos, a veces veo a una señora rubia muy agradable siempre está acompañada por un chico que la ayuda con las compras.

Llego a mí al sótano y veo a 2 hombres esperando el elevador, así camino lo más rápido que puedo con este atuendo con una cartera y un maletín.

"por favor paren el elevador"

En eso los 2 hombres voltean y ven uno de ellos carga un arma parece militar y el otro es un modelo es hermoso tiene el cabello cobre, ojos grises, labios de un deseable dios mío de donde salió este hombre vive aquí definitivamente tengo que conocer a los vecinos

"gracias"

"de nada señorita"

Llega el elevador el me extiende la mano para que entre yo primero.

"Taylor toma el otro elevador"

"ok Sr. Grey"

"en que piso señorita"

"30 y usted"

"ultimo tengo que marcar el código"

Siento una energía pesada como electricidad en mi cuerpo, no sé cómo explicarlo, cuando vamos por el piso 20 el elevador hace un sonido raro y se para.

"que paso" pregunto

"no lo sé déjame llamar a mi jefe de seguridad"

Veo que el saca su teléfono y comienza a hablar. Cuando termina me ve.

"estaremos aquí un rato se quemó algo en el tablero, así que señorita cuál es su nombre"

"Anastasia Steel, pero prefiero Ana y usted como se llama señor"

"no sabes quién soy"

"no conozco a nadie aquí realmente no sé quién eres"

"bueno déjame presentarme formalmente Ana mi nombre es Christian grey"

"muy bien Christian un placer"

En eso me repica mi teléfono, sé que es mi sobrino.

"hola bebe"

"hola tía cuando llegas tengo hambre y quiero esperarte"

"mi amor estoy en el elevador en el piso 20 pero se dañó algo pero ya lo están arreglando, así que cena con Lili ok"

"ok tía me compraste la corbata para mañana"

Demonios sabía que se me había olvidado algo.

"si tenemos que buscarla en la tienda"

"ok tía nos vemos aquí"

"ok mi amor"

En ese cuelgo veo a mi nuevo amigo sentado en el piso del elevador así que hago lo mismo. Busco en mi agenda en número de mi amiga Kate.

"necesito un mega favor"

"que paso amiga"

"necesito una corbata blanca o roja en donde puedo comprar una esta hora alguna tienda por internet por favor sálvame"

"te mandare las paginas por correo para que las compres, que fue lo que paso"

_"se_ me olvido tuve reuniones durante toda la semana, hoy estuve full y ahorita tengo que llegar hacer 130 copkates para mañana, 120 son para mañanas y los demás son para consumo propio, definitiva tengo que volver al gym, ya ves porque no he tenido tiempo, para ser eso"

"ya sé que te voy a regalar para navidad, una agenda"

"ok, definitivamente mañana después del acto voy a llevarlo a centro comercial a comprarle ropa de verdad, todo niño necesitas corbatas y ropa de niño grande, gracias Kate"

"dale amiga un beso a leo mañana cuando salgan avísame a ver si te acompañarlos"

"ok bye"

Así que cuelgo y veo al adonis que tengo al frente, no le veo anillo de casado, un hombre tan bello debe tener una mujer o un hombre tal vez no lo sé, pero lo que sea debe ser muy afortunado me saca de mis pensamientos su voz.

"era tu esposo"

"no, tengo esposo"

"quien era entonces anastasia"

Me gusta como dice mi nombre.

"era mi sobrino, tengo que hacer unas cosas para mañana que hay que llevarla para su escuela"

"su mama no te ayuda"

"no puede, está muerta"

Creo que se quedó sin palabras en eso sentimos que el elevador comienza a moverse en eso él se para del piso y me ayuda a levantarme, al tocar sus dedos siento corriente que corre por mis venas, en eso hace un ping el elevador notificando mi llegada a mi piso, me volteo y le veo sus ojos son más grises que cuando subió conmigo en el elevador.

"bye Christian un placer"

"bye Ana espero seguir viéndote"

Así me dirijo a mi labor de cocinar y pensar en mi vecino sexy, tal vez no es tan malo haberme mudado a esta torre de cristal.

**Comentarios por favor**


	3. Chapter 3

Anoche me acosté a la 1 de la mañana hice copkates compre un corbata blanca, planche la camisa, me bañe me coloque mi piyama fui a la habitación de leo, le doy un beso en su cabeza, pienso en todo lo que hemos perdido, como el como yo perdimos a nuestra familia, hay días que me siento sola y me aferro a mi trabajo, la misma tradición de los viernes pero ahora somos 2 nada más a veces se nos une Kate, José que es un buen amigo de la universidad o mi mejor amigo de la infancia que se llama ángel, trato de buscarle figuras paternas, pero cuando lo veo dormido veo todo lo que se perdió mi hermana y me coloco triste.

En fin hoy en la mañana volví a ver a mi vecino yo estaba guardando las cosas que iba a llevar a la escuela en el carro cuando lo vi.

"hola sr. Steel necesita ayuda"

"buenos días Sr. Grey claro, voy algo retrasada anoche casi no dormí"

"se puede saber porque señorita"

"estaba cocinando copkates para una reunión de la escuela de mi sobrino"

"que vas hacer esta noche anastasia"

"nada ver películas, comer helado y tal vez pizza quieres venir Christian"

"no lo sé yo te aviso, hasta luego Sra. Steel"

"hasta luego sr. grey gracias por su ayuda"

Toda la mañana en la reunión y las felicitaciones por mis copkates, valieron el esfuerzo, mi sobrino quedo de primero de la clase, prometí llevarlo a la playa mañana por sus buenas calificaciones. Al salir de la reunión fuimos a comer, luego al centro comercial, gastamos un monto de dinero de mis tarjetas de crédito, de verdad no me importa para eso trabajo bastante, yo compre un par de tacones y unas carteras según una prima eso nunca puede faltar en un closet.

Cuando llegamos a las 5:30 al apartamento me meto a ducha mientras leo juega en la computadora en mi oficina, decido colocarme unos short de jean con una camisa roja con puntos rojos, con los pies descalzos, voy a la cocina a limpiar no sé porque pienso en Christian será que viene esta noche, no lo creo nunca me dijo nada, no tengo ni su número para preguntarle si va a venir.

Decido pedir la comida pedí una pizza y arroz chino, coloco a en fiar unas latas de refresco y me voy arreglar mi cuarto, le digo a leo que se vaya a bañar mientras yo le arreglo su habitación.

Cuando leo sale del baño se viste, escuchamos el timbre del apartamento.

"leo abre la puerta es la pizza el dinero está en la mesita al lado de la puerta"

"ok tía"

Sigo doblando la ropa para guardarla en el closet.

"tía no es el señor de la pizza"

Demonios quien es, salgo corriendo y me encuentro con el adonis llamado Christian mi vecino sexy. Vestido con unos jean azules, camisa apolo blanca, zapatos de goma, cabello todo alborotado.

"hola Christian como estas"

"hola anastasia bien y tu"

"bien pensé que no venias como nunca me confirmaste"

"si lo sé pero igual estoy aquí"

"si qué bueno que pudiste venir"

"gracias por la comida cuanto te debo"

"nada Ana gracias por la invitación"

"de nada fue de corazón"

"traje vino para los adultos"

"gracias déjame presentarte a mi sobrino, leo ven aquí"

"aquí estoy tía"

"leo te quiero presentar a un vecino él se llama Christian grey vive en el piso de arriba"

"hola leo como estas"

"bien y tu"

"muy bien así que grado estudias"

"2° grado"

"como te fue hoy en el acto"

"cool"

En eso decido interrumpir porque no puedo creer que este hombre. Este aquí en mitad de mi sala.

"leo búscame unas sandalias por favor"

Mi sobrino se va yo agarro la botella de vino blanco y camino hacia la cocina. En la cena en la película fue excelente capte a Christian viéndome un par de veces. Al rato mi leo se queda dormido, me levanto para llevármelo a la cama.

"déjame ayudarte"

"gracias"

Lo dirijo hacia a la habitación Christian lo acuesta en la cama, yo lo arropo le doy un beso en la cabeza salimos de la habitación ahora que hago.

"gracias por venir esta noche quieres más vino"

"Por supuesto"

Busco más vino y me dirijo a la sala donde está el

"así como te fue hoy Christian"

"muy bien mucho trabajo, tuve 3 reuniones, la última me estreso un poco pero eso pasa cuando la gente no entiende las cosas cuando las estas explicando"

"eso es verdad a mí me pasa lo mismo a que dedicas exactamente Christian"

"tengo mi propia empresa deberías buscarme en google"

"no me ha dado tiempo pero lo pondré en mi agenda" le sonrió

"perfecto, que más me cuentas de ti Ana"

"tengo 22 años, soy editora en SIP, vivo aquí hace casi 4 meses con mi sobrino, mi familia murió en un accidente de auto hace 1 un año él estaba allí en el carro, fue el único sobreviviente, no tengo pareja creo nunca he conseguido el hombre adecuado para mí, tu turno Sr. Grey"

"ok tengo 29 años, tengo mi propia empresa desde los 22 años la funde con ayuda de mi abuelo, tengo 2 hermanos, mi hermano Elliot es constructor es el mayor, mi hermana mia tiene 21 años y estudio para chef en parís, mi padre es abogado y mi madre es doctora, por cierto siento lo de tu familia"

"tranquilo, sigue doliendo pero el dolor va disminuyendo hasta que un día te das cuenta que ya casi no lo tienes, luego un día amaneces y estas con el mismo dolor como si fuera el primer día, el día del accidente fue el peor día de mi vida, no hay nadie que te prepare para eso, nadie te dice que hacer, tú lo averigua solo en eso pasa con el tiempo y va quedando tranquilidad que están en un sitio mejor, descubres que tienes que seguir adelante lo bueno es que no estoy sola tengo a Leonardo todo lo que hago es por el me levanto cada día es por el"

"eso es muy cierto Ana, eso lo se lo viví también eres muy fuerte"

"gracias lo primeros meses si tenía el corazón roto, pero bueno hablemos de otra cosa, antes que comience a llorar aquí"

"perfecto porque no tienes novio"

"es difícil he tenido un par de citas pero todos buscan al final de la cita es sexo y como no se lo doy no vuelven a llamarme y tu Christian"

"no tengo novia todas las mujeres me buscan por mi dinero"

"pero que buscas en una mujer"

"que sea independiente, alegre, valores, que no le importe quien sea yo, que no me acose, me gustaría ser amado por primera vez en mi vida adulta"

"muchas personas te deben amar Christian porque no te iban a amar"

"es mucha información para la primera cita"

"yo no sabía que esto era una cita Christian sino no hubiera vestido tan informalmente" le sonrió

"está bien para mi"

"gracias"

"que buscas en un hombre mi dulce Ana"

"prácticamente lo mismo, me gusta un hombre familiar, que no quiera sexo en la primera cita, ya que soy virgen quiero estar con un hombre que valore mi primera vez sé que es ridículo"

"eres virgen anastasia"

"si lo soy estúpida lo soy pero busco al hombre que me ame y me valore, tal vez mi príncipe azul"

"ya es tarde mejor me voy"

Lo acompaño a la puerta me le quedo viendo lo quiero besar, pero creo que está huyendo.

"hasta luego Christian, me gusto que hallas venido"

"a mí me gusta que nadie te ha tocado, eres un ángel puro"

"porque Christian"

"solo me gusta bye Ana"

"bye chirrían"

Sale de mi apartamento, cierro la puerta, voy camino a la cocina cuando escucho que están tocando la puerta, me devuelvo para abrirla era el de nuevo.

"se te olvido algo"

No me contesto solo me beso como si no hubiera mañana, dios tiene una mano en mi cabeza y otra en mi trasero, caderas, yo continuo besándolo con más fuerza, también quiero tocarlo, así que hago lo que hacen en las películas me afinco en sus duros hombros, me le monto en las caderas ambos hacemos un gemido fuerte, mientras seguimos besándonos definitivamente quiero a este hombre aquí y ahora.

"cuarto vamos ahora"

Ya no digo nada coherente.

"no Ana vamos a parar esto"

"porque no quieres"

"si quiero pero no podemos Ana porque va hacer nuestra primera vez quiero acostarte en una cama de rosas Sra. Steel pero mejor me voy a darme una ducha fría nos vemos mañana"

"ok nos vemos mañana"

Me para y luego se para me da un beso casto, me da una tarjeta con su número privado y correo electrónico.

"me escribes cuando quieras ahora si bebe me voy porque si no, no voy a salir pequeña buenas noches"

Se va tranco la puerta de mi apartamento comienzo a limpiar y pensar en lo que paso, en sus besos ese hombre va hacer mío.

**COMENTTARIOS POR FAVOR.**

**NOTA: no sé si meter el estilo de vida de Christian en la historia el sigue siendo el fanático de control que es siempre es no quiero a Elena en esta historia ya que todas (o) la odiamos para mi ella no existe. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy me lévate muy temprano hice unos bocadillos para la playa, revise mis correos, decidí ir al gimnasio del edificio, me vestí entre al cuarto de leo y deje una nota por si acaso se levanta.

_**Leo fui al gym espérame para desayunar te quiero.**_

Salí en silencio porque se si no le hago ruido no se va a levantar, pido en el elevador recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que vi a Christian, antes no sabía ni quien era, llego al lobby del edificio. Cuando entro al gym está totalmente solo me dirijo a la caminadora, me quito el suéter, quedo nada más con top negro pantalones que combinan.

Me coloco mi **iPod** en mis oídos, comienzo mi rutina, tengo que olvidar todo, mi trabajo, la muerte, los besos de Christian de anoche, eso fue una locura, aumento la velocidad de la caminadora, veo que me llego un correo, mejor sigo corriendo no lo quiero ver.

_**"Aléjate del mundo Ana"**_

Es una mantra que repito mucho en estos días últimamente. Aumento la velocidad el volumen de la música solamente soy yo así comienzo a cantar.

_Like a fool I went and stayed too long__  
><em>_Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong__  
><em>_met Angie:__  
><em>_Ooh baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered,__  
><em>_I'm yours_

_In that time I went and said goodbye__  
><em>_Now I'm back not ashamed to cry__  
><em>_Ooh baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered,__  
><em>_I'm yours_

_Here I am baby oh, oh__  
><em>_Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours__  
><em>_Here I am baby__  
><em>_Oh, You've got the future in your hand__  
><em>_Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours_

Pienso sé que desafino pero no me importa.

_'ve done alot of foolish things__  
><em>_That I really didn't mean__  
><em>_Stevie:__  
><em>_Hey, hey yea, yea, didn't I, oh baby_

_Seen a lot of things in this old world__  
><em>_When I touched them they did nothing, girl__  
><em>_Ooh baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered__  
><em>_I'm yours, oh I'm yours_

Aumento la velocidad cuando siento una corriente en mi espalda, un cambio de ambiente, será que me va a dar un infarto, levanto la mirada lo veo a él, no sé cuánto tiempo a estado allí a mi bello Christian mi vecino que lo llegue a conocer muy bien anoche. Cuando lo veo a los ojos me pierdo deje de correr la caminadora me expulso al suelo caí al suelo, ahí qué vergüenza con él y con su guardia de seguridad que también lo acompaña siempre.

"Ana estas bien estas lastimada"

"hola Christian no solo mi orgullo y mi trasero pero lo demás estoy bien"

En eso me levanto yo estoy toda sudada y el huele a gel de baño

"Desde que hora estas aquí"

"hace como 1 hora más o menos pero necesitaba hacer ejercicios además casi no duermo mucho cuando vengo aquí siempre esta vacío primera vez que te veo aquí Christian"

"primera vez que te veo aquí también tampoco duermo mucho pero tenía que cerrar un negocio por eso no baje antes normalmente bajo mucho más temprano"

"Lo tendré en cuenta entonces me voy tengo que ir hacer desayuno y despertar a leo"

"hoy es sábado porque no lo dejas dormir hasta tarde"

"porque vamos para la playa hoy por sus buenas calificaciones quieres venir se me olvido invitarte anoche"

"no lo sé déjame ver Ana"

"tienes tu teléfono aquí Christian"

"si porque"

"dámelo"

Cuando me lo da le escribo mi número de teléfono.

"si vas a ir llámame ok, bye Christian hasta luego Taylor"

Con eso agarro mis cosas, salgo del gimnasio para dirigirme a mi apartamento pensando en lo que acaba de suceder. Hago todo lo que tengo que hacer levanto a leo me preparo para ir a la playa veo mi teléfono no sé porque estoy ansiosa si el no menciono nada sobre lo de anoche será que se arrepiente, ni un texto me ha mandado será que le mando un mensaje.

Recuerdo lo que él dijo que no le gustan las mujeres que lo acosan así que no le escribo.

"Leo estás listo"

"si tía puedo llevar la Tablet"

"claro si la cargaste anoche casi no tenía batería, sino llévate el cargador también"

"ok ya lo metí en mi bolso"

Veo por última vez mi teléfono nada ni un mensaje, meto mi iPod, mi teléfono, estoy lista él no va a venir. Cuando vamos en camino al carro leo sale corriendo para montarse en eso vuelve a sentir la electricidad en mi cuerpo será que está cerca lo busco por el estacionamiento allí viene con Taylor esta bello lleva unos jean y una camisa gris con unos lentes de sol creo que estoy a punto del desmayo.

"Buenos días señorita Steel me alegra verla de nuevo"

"buenos días señor grey a mi también me alegra verte de nuevo "

"ya está lista para su paseo"

"si ya estamos listos"

En eso veo que viene una chica gritando a todo pulmón su nombre.

"CHIRISTIAN"

Nos volteamos será su novia porque se acerca a él lo abraza es muy linda tiene el cabello negro, como de mi estatura, tiene curvas en los lugares correctos, veo que Christian le gustan las chicas pequeñas, ahora entiendo porque el no menciono el beso esta mañana. En eso veo que se acerca una Jeep Grand Cherokee blanca, se baja un hombre hermoso es catire ojos azules no es mi gusto de hombre es de estilo surfista tiene unas bermudas negras con una camisa naranja lo saluda con un apretón de mano yo sigo viendo la escena hasta que mi sobrino me saca de mis pensamientos.

"Tía nos vamos"

"si ya nos vamos"

Busco en mi bolso mis lentes de sol para irnos. Cuando escucho a Christian.

"Anastasia espera"

Con eso respiro me va a presentar a su novia respira Ana no llores solo fue un beso no era tu novio no te engañando.

"dime Christian"

"Quiero que conozco a mis hermanos Ana, respira "

Dijo hermanos lo veo tiene una sonrisa en su cara como que supiera lo que yo estaba pensando. Así que me presento.

Le estrecho primero la mano a la chica.

"hola soy anastasia pero prefiero Ana"

"hola soy Mia grey soy la hermana pequeña de Christian que gusto conocerte Ana"

"igualmente Mia "

"hola soy Elliot grey el hermano mayor de estos 2 y el más hermoso como puedes ver claro esta"

Eso me dio risa cuando siento las manos de Christian mis caderas.

"Elliot aléjate de ella"

En eso lo veo a la cara tiene un cara de serio.

"Bueno hermanito queríamos darte una sorpresa pero los sorprendidos somos nosotros"

Me pregunto por qué estarán sorprendidos pero mejor me voy quiero llegar a la playa.

"Bueno fue un placer conocerlos nos veremos por allí"

"Estoy seguro que no seguiremos viendo Ana" me dice Mia

En eso me dirijo a mi coche volteo veo a Christian está hablando con ellos por eso es que no va para la playa con nosotros iba a salir con sus hermanos.

Cuando me estoy montando en el carro siento que me tocan la ventana sé que es el.

"Me preguntaba si quieren venir con nosotros vamos a navegar estaremos en la playa también tu sobrino y tu son bienvenidos iremos en mi carro Ana de verdad me encantaría que vengas"

"no lo sé Christian ya tenía planeado este viaje con el tal vez otro día lo siento"

"está bien later baby" con una sonrisa se va

Prendo el carro entonces pienso estás loca Ana la vida es una sola vívela este hombre no te quiere dejar ya no sabe que más hacer.

"Leo cambios de planes agarra tus cosas"

"pero tía no íbamos a la playa"

"si vamos igual pero en otro carro con unos amigos y Christian te acuerdas de él lo conociste anoche"

"si está bien tía"

Salí corriendo cuando lo veo esta despalda su hermano le dice que voltee.

"Aquí estamos"

"si me alegra Ana"

Nos quedamos hasta que Elliot habla.

"que comience la fiesta vamos quiero playa"

Me rio el hermano de Christian es divertido nos montanos en la camioneta Christian va manejando yo voy adelante, sus hermanos van atrás con leo.

"Coloca la música que tú quieras Ana es todo tuyo"

Me sonríe parece que está hablando de otra cosa.

"Taylor no viene con nosotros"

"nunca salgo sin él pero el viene detrás de nosotros después que lleguemos al destino el tomara el día libre"

Cuando veo llegamos a la marina.

"vamos quiero mostrarte algo"

Caminamos hasta ver un gran yate es hermoso Mia está muy emocionada.

"Es hermoso Christian estoy casi sin palabras"

"se llama THE GRACE"

" THE Grace"

"si mi madre se llama Grace ella me salvo"

"Como que te salvo"

"cuando me adopto me salvo"

"eres adoptado" con razón no se parecen

"si bebe todos lo somos, ven vamos a subir antes que Elliot haga algo a mi bote"

Me agarra mi mano siento la electricidad en todo mi cuerpo. Christian me presenta a un hombre que es el que cuida el yate. Estamos hablando llega Mia.

"Mac conociste a la novia de Christian tiene nombre de princesa"

Yo solo sonrió y me sonrojo debo estar del color de un tomate.

Después de las presentaciones Christian se va para colocar en marcha el yate Christian me llama al timón.

"Ven pequeña"

"Christian yo no sé nada de esto"

"es fácil te enseñare"

Me dice que hace como agarrar el timón.

"viste ya estas navegando"

El esta detrás de mi siento su cuerpo presionando el mío, me susurra.

"No sé qué me haces a mi Ana me gustas mucho, no pienses que el beso de anoche no me gusto"

"te gusto el beso"

"me encanto y mucho tal vez lo repita, ahora voy ayudar a Elliot antes que comience a gritar a mí, bye pequeña"

Con eso me deja sola con una sonrisa en mi cara.

En el resto de la mañana nos divertimos Elliot es todo un espectáculo divertido mi sobrino a estado toda la mañana mientras jugábamos cartas, hablábamos de cualquier cosa. Ya era como las 1 de la tarde leo estaba tomando una fiesta.

"Ana vamos para la piscina" me dice Mia

En eso nos vamos para allá los chicos están en esa área cuando me acerco con mi nueva amiga, Christian me ve y me sonríe, me acerco al borde de la piscina mientras sigo viéndolo a los ojos así que poco a poco me quito el vestido, quedo nada más con un bikini azul claro casi de la tonalidad de mis ojos, me siento en la orilla cuando veo que su hermano le está diciendo algo en el oído, él se me acerca.

"Ese bikini debe ser ilegal Ana"

"porque Christian"

"se te ve muy bien en tu cuerpo"

Bajo hacia donde está el tengo que recordar que estoy rodeada de tanta gente.

"Si estuviéramos solos quisiera que me besaras otra vez Christian"

"bueno pequeña como hago yo no quiero esperar somos 2 adultos no es así verdad"

En eso me pego de la pared de la piscina me da un beso, sus manos vagan por mi cuerpo, el mismo gala mis piernas alrededor de su cintura siento su gran erupción, comienzo a moverme, él tiene su lengua en mi boca, hace un gemido fuerte mientras yo me muevo.

"viste lo que hiciste pequeña lo sientes"

"si lo siento Christian"

"deberían buscar una habitación" grita Elliot desde el otro lado de la piscina

Me coloque roja la mano de Christian toca mi cara, al frente tengo a los hermanos de él.

"Me gustas Anastasia no sé qué haces me haces perder el control, eso no me gusta nunca me había atraído una mujer, entonces llegas tú, me tumbas todas las paredes, entonces aquí me tienes compartiendo un día con mis hermanos, contigo Ana puedes preguntarle a ellos cuando fue la última vez que vinimos aquí juntos, pero tú me estas transformando no sé si es bueno o malo, eres tan perfecta, yo no lo soy Anastasia"

"no soy perfecta Christian estoy llena de defectos, no puedo tener una relación ahorita, yo no soy la chica que tú necesitas, no vengo sola, tú vas a querer una chica que te de todo, yo no lo soy admito que me gustas mucho, si hubiéramos estados sola dejaría que me hagas el amor, yo soy como ves"

"Ana sé que no vienes sola te acepto así pequeña lo que haces por tu sobrino es único de verdad ninguna otra persona he visto hacer algo tan lindo por otra persona Ana quiero tener una relación contigo, quiero tener citas contigo, quiero estar contigo pequeña déjame quererte"

"vamos a intentarlo Christian si tú quieres yo lo intentare"

"ok yo también"

pasamos la tarde hablando riendo con sus hermanos Mia quiere ir de compras conmigo, a las 4 nos devolvemos a la marina con promesas de volver tal vez solos nosotros 2, estamos en camino a la casa de Elliot para dejar a Mia y Elliot llegamos a la escala cuando estamos en el elevador directamente a mi casa.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento, la abro para que mi sobrino para que entre así nos deje solos

"gracias por este día Christian me divertí mucho contigo"

"fue un placer Ana siempre para complacer"

"bye Christian" me acerco a Christian lo beso en los labios, cuando nos separamos sonríe.

"Bye Anastasia"

**Comentarios por favor.**

_**KISS **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios nunca pensé que la historia iba hacer tan leída los amo. Aquí le dejo una especie de bonus track.**

Después que acuesto a leo, voy a mi cocina en busca de un vaso de vino, veo las fotos que están en la cocina son de mi hermana y yo fue la última foto.

Decido mandarle un mensaje a Christian pero que puedo decirle.

"hola Christian estas dormido?"

"hola bebe no porque no estas dormida"

"te gusto lo de hoy "

"Si mucho dios me encanto ese bikini anastasia"

"Era nuevo una amiga me lo regalo de cumpleaños no me lo había puesto nunca, pero me lo pondré más seguido :-) "

"te lo pondrás más seguido solamente si estoy yo allí no me gusta que vean lo que es mío"

"tuyo la ultimas que vi yo no era de nadie"

"Si mío recuerdas lo que te dije en la piscina pequeña"

"si recuerdo me gusto tu bote leo no deja de hablar de eso"

"cuando quieras lo podemos llevar de nuevo o solo ir nosotros 2"

"la segunda opción me gusta más "

"a mi también me gusta pero tendría que contratar a Lili para un día para que cuide a leo"

"Ana puedo preguntarte algo"

"claro porque"

"quieres ir a cenar mañana"

"claro"

"Perfecto te recojo a las 7 pequeña que más me quieres preguntar"

"quieres la lista de preguntas"

"hay una lista?

"si una muy larga :-) Christian "

"Dime algunas"

"A qué edad te adoptaron"

"Los 4 te dije que me buscaras en google"

"no me gusta buscar nada si no lo necesario así que prefiero dejar para que tú me cuentes"

"porque permaneces virgen Ana, si eres tan hermosa, acaso no tienes espejos en tu casa para verte pequeña, seguramente tienes hombres que te persiguen todo el tiempo"

"no todo el tiempo además no quería perder mi virginidad en un carro como la mayoría de las chicas o en la fiesta de graduación, así que decidí esperar te puedo asegurar que fui la única chica de la escuela que se graduó virgen, luego en la universidad me dedique a mis clases pasaba más horas en la biblioteca que en mi casa, pero eso dio fruto cuando me gradué casi a las 2 semanas me llamaron de SIP que me querían como asistente de un editor, así que no tuve tiempo para pensar en sexo, luego paso lo de mi familia y todo se fue para el demonios porque te importa tanto que sea virgen"

"porque yo voy hacer el primero, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad"

"en serio Sr. Grey esta tan seguro de todo eso, entonces voy a tener que darte la oportunidad"

"eso está muy bien mi querida, bella anastasia"

"Eso está bien mi querido, sexy vecino, será que podemos dejar la demás preguntas para mañana porque me está dando algo de sueño"

"me alegro que yo te de sueño no sé si eso es bueno o malo será que te aburro Sra. Steel"

"para nada mas bien me encanta hablar contigo Sr. Grey solamente estoy agotada por el día tan maravilloso que tuve"

"está bien later baby"

**comentarios por favor**

**KISS**


	6. Chapter 6

Buenos días estoy enamorada de ustedes no sé cómo describirlo de verdad cada día me levanto y veo fotos de las grabaciones de la película y ya quiero que sea 2015 para ir a ver la película iré sólita al cine para que nadie me moleste.

Bueno después de haber conversado con Christian durante un buen tiempo anoche, me levante temprano hoy es domingo hoy dejare que leo duerma hasta tarde, tengo que contratar a Lili para que cuide a leo, me coloco mi ropa de gimnasio para ir un rato, deje la misma nota.

Llego al lobby me dirijo al gym esta solo de nuevo me coloco esta vez en la bicicleta estática será que me puedo comprar una por Amazon, pienso en todo lo que me ha pasado conocí a Christian lo bese, ayer pasamos un excelente día juntos, quiere salir esta noche en una cita conmigo, será que vamos muy rápido.

Me coloco mi música voy a tener que bajar más canciones, coloco una canción aleatoria cierro mis ojos olvido todo de nuevo, recuerdo las palabras de mi amigo "deja que todas las preocupaciones se vuelvan gasolina en el gimnasio"

Después de 40 minutos ya es suficiente de ejercicio me voy a mi casa, veo mi teléfono tengo un mensaje de Christian.

"Buenos días preciosa"

"buenos días Sr. Grey"

"como estas pequeña"

"Bien amor y tu"

"pensando en nuestra cita de esta noche dulce anastasia"

"porque para donde me vas a llevar a cenar"

"para que quieres saber eso Ana"

"para estar preparada"

"como así"

"para ver que me voy a colocar"

"todo lo que te coloques te quedara perfecto"

"gracias Sr. Grey siempre eres tan lindo y romántico"

"yo nunca he sido romántico solo contigo Ana que haces ahorita"

"Cuando hablas pareciera que tuvieras años de experiencia"

"te lo aseguro pequeña tengo experiencia en otras áreas pero sobre ser romántico no es mi especialidad a ti te gusta los hombres románticos?"

"si me gusta el romance a que mujer no le gusta"

"no lo sé Ana"

"te tengo que dejar porque tengo que hacer unas cosas, además tengo que ver que me voy a colocar esta noche porque tengo una cita maravillosa esta noche bye Christian"

"Later baby :-)"

Pase el día cocinando, leyendo un manuscrito para mañana, tengo una reunión con un escritor de unos libros, llame q Lili para venga a las 6 de la tarde para cuidar a leo, lavo. A las 4 de la tarde comienzo a alisarme mi cabello lo tengo muy largo casi por la cintura, leo esta detrás de mi jugando en su Tablet.

"Tía para dónde vas hoy"

"voy a salir a cenar con Christian te quedaras con Lili un rato te tienes que portar bien leo"

"pero es que ella es aburrida"

"como así"

"bueno no hace nada no me deja ver mis programas de tv porque dice que no son educativos"

"porque no me habías dicho nada leo"

"se me olvido"

"bueno veremos qué podemos hacer"

Termino de arreglarme el cabello cuando a las 6 llega la niñera, estoy viendo como interactúa con leo creo que voy a tener que cambiarla no sé qué hacer necesito alguien con hijos para que me diga que hacer en estos casos.

Comienzo a maquillarme, decido colocarme un vestido verde oliva _Strapless_, tacones como de 10 centímetro de alto, no sé si me coloco ropa interior sexy, si me la voy a colocar. Cuando veo era 6:50 ya va llegar de repente me siento nerviosa, siento mariposas en mi estómago.

A las 7 suena el timbre sé que es lo puedo sentir a través de la puerta, cuando la abro me sorprende lleva un traje negro con camisa blanca, huele demasiado rico quiero besarlo, lleva unas rosas rojas en una mano se ve bello.

"Hola preciosa te ves magnifica"

"hola Christian gracias"

"estas lista"

"deja colocar estas rosas que están maravillosas en agua así nos podemos ir"

Cuando entro al apartamento saluda a leo le presento a Lili veo que ella debe estar a punto de babear por dios es mío no es de nadie más. Cuando salimos hacia el elevador siento la presión en mi columna, es como una tensión, electricidad, que yo solo siento no sé si el la sentirá también algún día le preguntare.

Cuando llegamos a la camioneta veo que esta Taylor esperando, nos abre la puerta me monto en la camioneta luego el en menos en 5 minutos ya está en la vía hacia nuestro destino.

"Donde vamos Christian"

"Ha un restaurante" con una sonrisa

Cuando veo que el auto se para al frente de un restaurante muy elegante, ya se cuales es el restaurante Kate ha querido venir desde hace tiempo pero no ha podido ni las conexiones que tiene ha podido entrar.

Al entrar al restaurante en el lobby lo espera ya una mujer para atendernos, que por supuesto cuando lo ve casi se desmaya claro quien no si un dios es la tierra.

"Sr. grey seré su anfitriona la noche hoy, lo llevare a su mesa"

"Gracias"

La chica nos dirigió a través del restaurante, llegamos a un sitio con cortinas ya Taylor esta allí parado. Cuando abren ya la mesa está servida, Christian me dirige por mi cintura hasta mi asiento, luego él se sienta al frente de mí.

"Ana espero que no te moleste ya pedí por adelantado por nosotros"

"Christian esto es demasiado"

"si no te gusta podemos devolverlo te traerán lo que tú quieras"

"no hablo de la comida de todo el restaurante sabes que hay un una lista de espera para entrar aquí tengo una amiga que tiene meses tratando de entrar aquí"

"bueno la puedes traer cuando quieras dime cuando y llamare para que pasen sin ningún problema pequeña" con sonrisa.

"para ti todo están fácil"

"luche mucho por eso pequeña"

"cuéntame como empezaste tu empresa"

"yo creo que desde que tenía 15 años quería tener mi empresa pero estaba algo descarrilado mis padres no sabía que hacer yo era un desastre bebía, salía hasta tarde un dolor de culo para mis padres, bueno en fin ellos hablaron con mi abuelo que es abogado tenía su propio bufete en el cual trabajaba mi papa también, así que me llevaron a trabajar con ellos, comencé desde abajo, deje de beber, fumar, cuando me aceptaron en Harvard todo mi familia se alegró hasta que estuve nada más 2 años nunca me gradué"

"porque no te graduaste"

"ya había visto todo lo que me interesada no era mi sitio, así que fui a mi abuelo le mostré una idea de negocio y si en 1 año no daba resultado volvería a Harvard y estudiaría derecho seria abogado"

"Así que tu abuelo te apoyo"

"si al año ya tenía mucho dinero le había pagado a mi abuelo, seguía trabajando lo que quería era dinero me gusta adquirir cosas, eso es todo Anastasia"

"bueno mi juventud fue normal entre a la universidad a los 18 años en la universidad de Portland mis padres Vivian aquí en Seattle así que ellos estaban en la luna estaba cerca de casa, siempre fui un especie de ratón de biblioteca, me gustaba tener buenas notas, me gradué cuando tenía 21 años hace un año me dieron un trabajo en SIP cuando hubo un puesto de editora no dude en tomarlo, ya sabes lo de mi familia, esa es una gran parte de mí, me marco de por vida pero me hizo más fuerte."

"es muy bien mi querida Ana que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre"

"me gusta leer, cocinar me encanta, escuchar música y a ti"

"tengo gustos raros me gusta, tocar piano, navegar, la pesca, el béisbol, volar"

"volar"

"si te lo mostrare luego tal vez en la próxima cita"

Estuvimos hablando como 3 horas, nos reímos cuando era hora de irnos me toma de la mano. Para salir.

"Christian no vas a pagar la cuenta"

"no soy el dueño del restaurante pequeña me mandaran la factura"

Quede sin palabras, cuando salimos todo el restaurante nos vuelve a ver, que raro, piensa Anastasia estas con un adonis.

"Christian porque todo el mundo nos ve"

"porque nunca me han visto con una mujer que no sea de mi familia"

Nos montamos en el carro, me coloco el cinturón de seguridad.

"Nunca tienes citas"

"nunca pequeña"

"eres gay"

"no Anastasia creo que te lo he demostrado varias veces, lo mucho que me gustas"

"si pero el más que me gusto fue el de la piscina, pero me dio pena con tus hermanos"

"bueno tu eres la culpable con ese bikini que volvió loco"

Comencé a reírme, el resto del viaje estuvimos agarrados de las manos en un silencio muy cómodo, al llegar a la escala, nos bajamos, llegamos a mi apartamento no quiero que se valla.

"Christian quieres pasar un rato más"

"claro me encantaría"

Cuando entro Lili está en la sala, esperándome cuando ve a Christian se coloca roja volteo a ver Christian veo que no le hace caso eso me alegra.

"hola Lili buenas noches como se portó leo"

"Muy bien señora le costó para dormir no quería colocarse la piyama que le saque, lo quería era jugar con la Tablet"

"hablare con el gracias aquí está tu pago"

Cuando se va suspiro veo que Christian me está viendo con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Que paso Sr. Grey porque esa sonrisa"

"eres hermosa Anastasia"

En eso sr me acerca me tiene acorralada entre la puerta y su cuerpo, siento su aliento así que tomo el primer paso, agarro lo beso con tanta energía, me empuja contra la puerta como un tigre que ataca una presa, pasa sus manos por mi torso, llega a mi trasero me levanta, me coloca en su cintura estoy gimiendo ya, siento su erección.

"Ana bebe cuál es tu cuarto ahora"

"primera puerta a la izquierda"

**CONTINUARA**

**COMENTARIOS**

**KISS**


	7. Chapter 7

**LO SIENTO NO HABIA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR porque estoy trabajando pero tengo los capítulos en mi teléfono.**

Me lleva cargada abre la puerta, luego la cierra con cuidado menos mal que tengo una cama grande, el me acuesta en la cama, me está besando con mas pasión, baja por mi cuello, hasta llegar al borde de mi vestido.

"Eres exquisita Ana"

Sigue besando el borde de mi vestido con su mano derecha busca el cierre de mi vestido, cuando siento que lo baja él se para al frente de mí.

"dame tu mano"

Con eso me paro, con eso me quito el vestido, "dios anastasia eres afrodita, te he querido hacer esto desde que te vi en el gimnasio" me besa con mucha pasión, yo alejo el beso, comienzo a quitarle la americana cae al suelo, ¿que hago ahora? pienso, los botones así que se lo quito poco a poco.

"los botones de la camisa Ana"

Se lo quito poco a poco, cuando la camisa toca el piso, sigo con la correa, subo la mirada él tiene los ojos cerrados, continuo mi trabajo, cuando los pantalones caen al piso veo el bulto en su gran bóxer.

"Dios anastasia no puedo más"

Así que me toma con fuerza me acuesta en la cama, siento mi lengua con su lengua en un debate infernal, él va bajando poco a poco toca mis senos, me quita el sostén comienza a lamer mi pezón, después de un rato baja a mi zona baja, quiero ver que va hacer, me ataca sin piedad , siento su lengua dentro de mí, me está chupando, está jugando conmigo, mi cuerpo comienza a convulsionar tan fuerte..

"Bebe venir a mí por favor quiero probar como sabes"

En eso lo dejo ir es como una presión dejo fluir esa presión

"CHIRISTIAN"

En eso sube vuelve a tacar mi boca.

"Sabes muy dulce, ahora te voy hacer mia, quieres parar Ana porque puedo esperar"

No contesto solo lo beso creo que es suficiente, él se separa para quitarse el bóxer me le quedo viendo es muy grande Christian está bien dotado.

"Pequeña tu también te dilatas pero iremos lento"

En eso lo siento en mi entrada, voy hacer de él, en ese momento entra con tanta fuerza, allí se fue mi virginidad, soy de él.

"Bebe estas bien"

"Si lo estoy sigue por favor"

Con eso comienza moverse lentamente dentro de mi tiene las manos en mis caderas.

"Dios Ana estas tan apretada demonios voy a venir"

Christian seguía moviéndose dentro y fuera en una danza de tortura, siento que mi cuerpo ya no aguanta más lo próximo que sé que estoy perdida en los gritos de éxtasis.

"CHIRISTIAN" un par de movimientos más.

"Dios anastasia SIIIIIII"

En eso ciento un calor intenso dentro de mí, está encima de mí.

"Estas bien pequeño"

"si ahora si me gusta estar en tus brazos"

"a mi también"

"mañana voy estar muy adolorida"

"yo estaré allí para cuidarte siempre Ana"

Con eso nos quedamos abrazados me quede dormida por primera vez en mi vida tranquila en paz.

Al otro día estaba tan cómoda en mi cama, sentía frio, porque tengo tanto frio, la maldita alarma está sonando, me muevo noto dos simples cosas la primera es que estoy desnuda con una sábana que llega a mis caderas y la otra es que estoy sola en mi cama donde esta Christian, será que está en el baño, me levanto para ir a buscar mi bata veo que mi cama está llena de sangre por eso sé que no fue un sueño, lo busque en el baño no estaba allí, salí a la sala no estaba, se fue, me dejo, volví a mi habitación quite mi sabana rápidamente antes que mi sobrino se levante, cuando veo al lado de mi teléfono hay una nota.

_**Ana pequeña tuve que salir te contare después nos vemos más tarde.**_

Agarre la nota la bote en la basura, entre al baño, me bañe me duele mi cuerpo me tomare un Advil, levante a leo, hoy era lunes ya estábamos tarde para llegar a la escuela de leo.

"Leonardo apúrate tenemos salir ya"

"Ya voy tía estoy buscando mi bolso"

"Ok tengo una reunión a primera hora"

"Tía acuérdate que hoy tengo practica de piano"

"Si yo se leo vámonos"

"Si tía ya estoy listo"

Salimos del apartamento pido el elevador cuando voy hacia la planta baja me suena mi teléfono será Christian veo que es mi asistente Hannah.

"Buenos días Hannah sé que voy tarde pero me levante muy tarde"

"tranquila Ana llamaron dijeron que va llegar algo tarde por dónde vienes"

En eso el elevador se para, sé que Christian está cerca lo siento maldición no lo quería ver.

"Ya va Hannah no cuelgues tengo que darte unas instrucciones"

"ok jefa"

Salgo del elevador lo veo al lado de Taylor por supuesto cuando lo veo recuerdo la noche anterior así que lo ignoro completamente no me importa además tengo que hablar con el vigilante.

"Buenos días Fran necesito un favor"

"buenos días dígame en que la puedo ayudar"

"me va a llegar un paquete será que puedo utilizar el elevador de servicios"

"claro que tipo de paquete es para saber "

"es un piano es tipo término medio yo igual voy estar aquí a las 2 de la tarde Fran muchas gracias"

"de nada "

En eso agarro a leo que sé que no escucho nada para ir al carro.

"Hola Christian"

"hola leo ya vas para tu escuela"

"si"

En eso decido interrumpir ya que tengo a Hannah en mi teléfono gritándome algo sobre la reunión, me dirijo a leo primero y luego Hannah.

"Leo al carro ya vamos tarde"

"Ok tía, hasta luego Christian"

Veo a leo mientras camina al carro me dirijo al teléfono en mi mano, para hablar con Hannah.

"Hannah todavía estas allí"

"si"

"Ok necesito que arregles la sala de juntas, coloques café, agua, jugo todo lo que sea necesario, a qué hora dijeron que llegaban"

"a las 8:30"

"demonios voy tarde necesito que hagas todo eso despejes mi agenda para la tarde, lo más importante necesito un café, no TE sino café, nos vemos allá Hannah"

Cuando estoy llegando mi carro pensando que lo pude evitar.

"Ana por favor espera" sigo caminando como si no es conmigo.

"Anastasia por favor espera tengo que hablar contigo"

En eso llego a mi carro le abro la puerta a leo para que entre, me dirijo a la puerta del conductor la abro meto mi cosas cuando voy entrar yo me agarra el brazo maldita electricidad me está matando.

"Ana por favor podemos hablar" lo veo a los ojos están mas grises de lo normal.

"Taylor mejor dile a ti jefe que me quite la mano de encima antes que se arrepienta de esto"

"Ana por favor" en eso me quito la mano.

"Mira me tengo que ir olvídese de mi es mejor, vamos hacer que lo de anoche nunca paso, está bien perdí mi virginidad contigo está bien no fue nada, yo fui para ti una mujer más en eso estoy clara, así hasta luego voy muy tarde para mi trabajo Sr. Grey, hasta luego Taylor"

**Continuara**

**KISS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Volví.**

Me monte en mi carro, coloque música a todo volumen creo que leo quedo sordo, pobre mi niño tiene que aguantar mis estados de ánimos cambiantes, llegamos a la escuela lo deje en la puerta y salí corriendo para mi oficina.

Al llegar Hannah ya me tenía el papel en la mano de lo que iba a decir en la reunión, agarro mi café, entro a la sala de conferencia.

La reunión se alargó durante casi 3 horas, cuando salí llego a mi oficina hay un ramo de flores rojas con una tarjeta.

_**Lo siento solo quiero hablar, siento lo que paso esta mañana**_

_**Christian.**_

Salgo de mi oficina para ver donde esta Hannah.

"Quien trajo las flores Hannah"

"un repartidor verdad que son hermosas"

"si gracias, despéjame la agenda a partir de la 1:00pm no me pidas almuerzo"

"ok perfecto"

Al terminar el día ya era la 1 de la tarde me dirijo a mi casa será que le mando un mensaje a Christian por las flores, no lo sé, más tarde llamare a Kate para que me diga que puedo hacer.

Llego a mi casa con el gran ramo de flores que me dio Christian, llamo al chico del piano que es un regalo para leo, a las 2.00 pm llego el piano coloque un gran lazo rojo decido llamar a Kate para ver si quiere venir a tomar unos tragos así me explica sobre los hombres.

"Hola Kate"

"hola amiga como estas"

"bien y tu"

"bien era para ver si querías venir esta noche a tomar unos tragos"

"claro"

"ok vente a las 6:00pm que tengo que buscar a leo a las 4:00 pm porque tiene clase de piano"

"perfecto es el mismo código para entrar al sótano"

"si amiga"

"perfecto nos vemos allá"

"ok nos vemos"

Durante la tarde fui a la práctica de piano ver a leo tocar me emociona tanto se ve tan grande, al salir de la clase le digo que Kate va más tarde para el apartamento, quiero verle la cara cuando llegue al apartamento y vea el piano.

Llegamos al apartamento cuando voy abrir la puerta.

"Leo cierra los ojos"

"para que tía"

"solo cierra los ojos leo"

"ok pero si me caigo"

"no te vas a caer, yo te voy agarrar la mano"

En eso abro la puerta de mi apartamento, le agarro la manito lo llevo al frente del piano.

"Leo abre los ojos" veo que cuando abre los ojos con su boca trata de decir algo me ve comienza a saltar.

"es mío"

"si tuyo"

"pero lo puedo tocar"

"claro"

Me da un gran abrazo, se sienta en el piano lo escucho un rato hasta que me paro para arreglar el apartamento para cuando llegue Kate, le arreglo la otra habitación por si acaso no quiere dormir conmigo en mi habitación, meto una lavadora.

A las 6:15 pm llega Kate, nos abrazamos un buen rato.

"Le compraste un piano"

"si para que practique cuando llegue de la escuela, pero no se aparado de allí desde que llegamos"

"eso es bueno que toque algún instrumento"

"claro"

"bueno tu tocas guitarra que el toque piano y yo canto nos vamos de gira"

Nos vamos a la cocina ve el gran ramo de flores.

"Quien te mando un ramo de flores"

"un amigo"

"amigo los amigos no regalamos flores tan caras al menos que estemos pidiendo disculpas por algo"

Le sonrió, le digo a leo que deje de tocar valla hacer la tarea se Bañe para luego cenar. Ya eran las 9:30 de la noche Kate y yo habíamos hablado de todo, va a dormir aquí porque no hemos bebido mucho vino, creo que llevamos 3 botellas, le digo que me voy colocar algo mas cómodo porque cargo una falda de jean con una camisa blanca, cuando voy en camino a mi cuarto, sueno el timbre de mi casa.

Llego a la puerta, la abro me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida, veo a Christian Grey con su hermano sosteniéndolo ambos me ven con una cara triste.

"Porque no me respondes mis email"

"Christian estas ebrio"

"no tanto pero porque no me contestas"

"Elliot porque lo trajiste aquí "

"No pude evitarlo Ana puede ser muy persuasivo"

"ok Christian hablaremos cuando estés sobrio y yo no tenga visitas mientras tanto hasta luego Sr. Grey"

"no, anastasia no estoy muy borracho, ya te he dicho desde anoche fue nuestra primera vez juntos que eres mia"

"no soy una maldita empresa que puedes adquirir"

En eso entro a mi sala dejando la puerta abierta así entra Elliot con él.

"Eliott ella es mi amiga Kate"

"Ana por favor deja explicarte porque me fui"

"perfecto tiene 5 minutos"

"Me llamaron de Japón Ana era trabajo me fui planeaba volver pero cuando venía ya estabas en el sótano con leo para salir a la escuela, no me dejaste hablar esta mañana, te mande un ramo de flores no me llamaste así que llame a Elliot para tomar unos tragos cuando venía en el elevador termine aquí y ahora lo que quiero es besarte tan mal"

"Fueron más de 5 minutos"

"en serios es lo único que me vas decir"

"no lo otro es porque no me besas"

Con eso me agarra por mis caderas me pega de su cuerpo

"Ana estas muy sexy vestida así me encanta"

Con eso me da un beso con tanta urgencia como que si no hubiera besado en años, creo que tiene un nuevo hobby tocar mi cuerpo como si fuera masa, cuando nos separamos yo estoy roja como un tomate y él tiene una sonrisa en su cara.

"Eres mia Ana, lo eres desde anoche"

"Si soy tuya Christian Grey"

**Continuara **

**KISS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencia al de limón, espero que le guste.**

Esto es muy divertido después de ese beso con Christian y yo nos dirigimos a los asientos de la sala, Kate y Eliott están hablando muy divertidamente yo estoy sentada en las piernas de Christian, él está pasando los dedos por donde llega mi falda.

"Me hiciste falta hoy Ana, ni un maldito mensaje me mandaste"

"lo siento como me dejaste pensé que no querías hablar más conmigo, cuando te vi esta mañana estaba tan molesta"

"Ana no acostumbro a pedir disculpa pero de verdad lo siento bebe"

"ok te perdono"

En eso Kate está riendo y tocando a Eliott en su pierna oh Kate le gusta Eliott

"Así que Ana donde conociste a Christian Grey y porque no se lo habías dicho a tu mejor amiga me siento ignorada" me dice Kate.

"Se me había olvidado Kate nos conocimos hace pocos días en elevador y lo demás es historia"

"para la próxima quiero toda la información Ana"

"Está bien Kate"

"así que cuñada que más ha hecho a parte de hacer sufrir a mi hermano lo cual es muy divertido, tengo fotos y un video" me dice Eliott

"cállate Eliott o llamare a mama para que te regañe" le dice Christian

"silencio parecen dos niños"

"Así que cuñada tocas piano"

"no leo toca piano yo toco guitarra"

"guitarra eléctrica o clásica"

"clásica la eléctrica no me gusta"

"Leo en donde esta"

"en su cuarto durmiendo tal vez soñando que es un pianista"

"No te ha dicho que quiere estudiar"

"quiere estudiar medicina, cuando vendí la casa de que era de mis padres un par de cosas le abrí una cuenta de banco para su universidad"

"eso es muy bueno le tienes preparado su futuro"

"Si lo que él quiera estudiar yo voy a estar allí pero si deja embarazada alguna chica en la universidad iré y le cortare su pene"

"te pasaste Ana sabes que los chicos tenemos montones de sexo en la universidad"

"si lo sé, pero todavía está muy pequeño para eso, siempre va hacer mi pequeñito que jugaba con tierra en el patio de la casa de mis padres, a veces le dio gracias a dios por darle tiempo con sus abuelos, su mama"

"Como llevo el, la muerte de tu familia"

"el no hablo durante 3 meses, yo después de que enterré a mi familia creo que entre en una depresión, sinceramente recuerdo muy poco de eso meses, recuerdo que Kate entro un día al cuarto me abrió las cortinas me dijo si no levantaba mi culo de allí me iban a quitar a leo la vieja bruja que es la abuela por parte del papa y no vas a querer eso así que me pare y pelee por mi niño como una gata y aquí estamos"

"el papa de leo donde esta"

" murió en Irak, antes que leo naciera nunca lo conoció"

"Guau es muy triste, así que la única persona que le queda eres tú"

"exactamente"

Estuvimos un rato más hablando, cuando Kate se me acerca me dice que Eliott la va a llevar a su casa, sonreí a ella le digo que se cuidara. Los despedimos fue divertido me gusta ver a Christian con su hermano riendo.

"Ana puedo quedarme aquí prometo no huir más en mi vida"

"ven Christian quiero que me hagas el amor"

Christian clava su mirada en la mia.

"Ana ven aquí"

Me coge de la mano me lleva a mi habitación, me lleva hasta mi cama, me empuja hasta sobre ella, saca su lengua me la pasa por mi labio inferior, luego por mi labio superior, me está volviendo loca, después vuelve a pasarla por mi labio inferior siento que lo muerde hasta que yo abro la boca, allí finalmente me besa.

Me succiona la boca de tal manera que me deja sin aliento, caigo a sus pies, me baja la falda, con sus manos van lentamente por mis muslos, entonces agarra. Disfruto el momento y entro como una loba en el juego. Me paso la lengua por los labios y quiero gritar. Mi gesto lo estimula y enloquece. Abro mis piernas con descaro pidiéndole más y él levanta la cabeza, sin mover el resto de su cuerpo. Siento las mejillas ardiendo y el deseo por todo lo alto mientras él es el rey del control. Lo sabe. Me agarra de la mano y me acerca a él en un gesto posesivo. Me toca mis piernas con suavidad.

"Siéntate Ana"

Me quita la camisa queda nada más que en sostén.

"Acuesta de nuevo"

Hago lo que me dice, veo cuando va hacia mis rodillas, las abre sutilmente.

"Pequeña esto es excelente y tentador a la misma vez"

Comienzo a respirar más fuerte, trato de cerrar mis piernas pero él no me deja.

"Mantenlas abiertas para mi Ana solo para mí"

Siento cuando él se va acercando a mi sexo, se lo que va hacer, anoche lo hizo también no sé porque tengo tanta pena, antes de comenzar ya estoy excitada lo quiero ahora.

"Pequeña nunca hare nada que tú no quieras"

Christian sigue pasando sus mano por mis muslo hasta que la coloca encima de mi vagina.

"Estas empapada y jugosa ni siquiera he comenzado"

Estoy tan caliente que haría cualquier cosa por él, porque una vez más Christian me tiene a sus pies, me introduce un dedo, luego dos en mi vagina, comienza a moverlos continuamente, abro más mis piernas, comienzo a moverme, quiero más, quiero mucho más, ardo, cuando estoy a punto de venir en mi orgasmo en eso Christian se detiene.

"te deseo tanto Ana"

Comienza a quitarse el pantalón con su bóxer, lo deja todo en el piso, estoy desnuda de bajo de él, el me activa, me posee

"Te voy hacer mia, como tengo todo el día pensando en hacerlo"

Me siento como una perra en celo, Christian se deja caer encima de mí, muerde detrás de oído arqueo mi espalda, ya estoy dispuesta a recibirlo, estoy empapada, lista y húmeda, hasta que por fin me penetra de una sola vez.

"Quiero escucharte"

Sin poder evitarlo un jadeo sale se mi boca, sus manos están en todos lados de mi cuerpo lo veo que esta rojo su cuello, grito, me estoy esforzando para no tener un orgasmo, sale de mí y vuelve a entrar una y otra vez, llenándome con sus movimientos, siento su cuerpo choca contra mi cuerpo, siento cuando un dedo toca mi clítoris ya hinchado, vuelvo a gritar, mi vagina se contrae en cada embestida, noto como lo succiona, lo tengo atrapo, lo alboroto, la respiración de Christian esta agitada, sale una y otra vez, tengo mucho calor, siento que el calor comienza por mis piernas va subiendo llega a mi cabeza y exploto, convulsiono en un maravilloso orgasmo, pero a Christian no quiere salir de mi todavía, sigue moviéndose, como si no le importara que a acabo de tener un orgasmo, oh por dios sigue moviéndose dentro de mí, mi cuerpo está roto del placer pero a él no importa es cuando escucho a Christian.

"Joder Ana"

Durante un tiempo nos quedamos así, el sobre mí, todavía dentro de mí, nuestros corazones están acelerados necesito regresar al ritmo normal, me fui a dormir en tranquilidad espero que mañana este aquí.

**Comentarios **

**KISS**


	10. NOTA 1

Queridos amigos y amigas me encanta ESCRIBIR Tengo 4 Capítulos en mi Teléfono, Pero COMO MUCHOS SABEN vivo en VENEZUELA y en ESTOS Momentos ESTAMOS restringidos en MUCHOS aspects, Uno de Ellos es el internet va y Viene me bloquearon mi red sociales (TWITTER) tratare de Seguir Aquí si me lo permiten.

**DIOS SE APIADE DE NOSOTROS.**

**VIVA VENEZUELA**

**BESO**


	11. Chapter 11

**como dije en mi pais ahorita hay muchos problemas, espero que este capitulo les guste aqui hay otro, como dije antes que ya tenia varios capitulos en mi telefono aqui va el primero.**

Fue una noche espectacular, abro los ojos veo un sexy hombre viéndome con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Buenos días preciosa" me da un tierno beso en la boca.

"buenos días Christian"

Nos sonreímos es tan hermoso, me le acuesto en su pecho, me siento tan seguro.

"Que son estas cicatrices de lechina"

"no son de mi madre biológica"

"que paso con ella"

"murió cuando yo tenía 4 años después los Grey me adoptaron, ya sabían que hacer, tenían a Eliott y la última fue MIA que la adoptaron cuando era apenas un bebe"

"seguramente es la bebe de papa"

"si mi padre la adora, que podemos hacer los hombres Grey somos muy posesivos con las mujeres que queremos" dice con una sonrisa en su cara.

En eso le repica su teléfono era demasiado cierto para ser verdad, mientras el habla yo me levanto, igual me tengo que duchar para levantar a mi sobrino para ir a la escuela, entro al baño comienzo a ducharme, cuando siento dos grandes manos en mi cuerpo, cuando volteo.

"No me esperaste para ducharnos juntos"

"estabas hablando por teléfono"

"si con Taylor, me vino a traer algo de ropa para cambiarme"

"ah eso está bien"

En eso nos besamos durante un buen tiempo no quiero dañar el buen tiempo, pero lo quiero aquí y ahora.

Después de un buen tiempo bañándonos, me visto mas rápido que Christian porque tengo que ir a despertar a leo hacer el desayuno, que hará leo cuando vea a Christian aquí.

"Buenos días príncipe de la tía"

"buenos días tía"

"Vamos levántate, dúchate te espero en la cocina voy hacer el desayuno"

En eso salgo de la habitación recojo las cosas que dejamos anoche, fue una noche divertida, por primera vez desde el accidente soy feliz con ganas de reírme, de ser una chica normal. En eso siento dos fuertes brazos alrededor de mí.

"Cariño deja eso Gail lo va hacer"

"quien es Gail"

"mi ama de llaves le diré que venga a limpiar"

"no quiero molestar Christian"

"no es molestia además debe estar a punto de llegar con el desayuno"

Cuando voy a contestar, suena el timbre de mi apartamento, Christian se dirige hacia la puerta la abre, en eso entra Taylor acompañado con la linda señora que a veces veo en el elevador.

"Buenos días señor Grey aquí está el desayuno que pidió"

"buenos días señora Jones gracias voy a presentarle a la señorita Steel mi novia"

Acaba de decir novia creo que escuche mal.

"Buenos días señora Jones llámame Ana, por favor"

"perfecto en donde puedo colocar el desayuno Ana"

"por aquí"

La dirijo a mi cocina.

"Estas en tu casa Sra. Jones"

"gracias Ana" ella me recuerda a mi madre.

Me dirijo a la sala donde esta Christian con Taylor hablando no sé de qué.

"Christian yo pude hacer el desayuno"

"lo se cariño pero quiero consentirte mucho además eso no es nada es solo el desayuno"

"perfecto voy a dejar que me consientas, voy a ver si cierto niño ya se vistió porque va a llegar tarde"

"está bien" en eso cuando voy a dar la vuelta Christian me detiene me sostiene la cara sé que me va a dar un beso, cuando siento sus dulces labios en los míos soy una chica afortunada, profundizo el beso las manos de Christian están en mi cintura, su lengua en mi boca hasta que escuchó un gemido que sale de mi boca.

Es cuando paramos porque si no íbamos a poder parar, me dio pena con Taylor y la Sra. Jones así sin decir nada me voy a buscar a leo.

Cuando leo ve a Christian lo saluda, para mí es muy importante que se lleven bien aunque todavía no sé qué somos. Le presento a la Sra. Jones nos sentamos a comer en una conversación relajada.

Después del desayuno Sra. Jones recoge los platos de la comida, porque no me deja que la ayude, voy a mi habitación ya la cama esta tendida seguramente fue Christian, voy colocarme unas botas negras que me encanta, bueno me tiene que gustar costaron mucho dinero pero no me importa no soy rica pero vivo bien.

"Te ves hermosa"

"gracias tú no te ves mal"

"igual para ti eres una chica muy hermosa Ana"

"gracias"

"vas muy linda al trabajo"

"Si tengo un par de reuniones hoy con unos autores además hoy quiero sentirme sexy"

Me le voy acercando hasta tenerlo cerca.

"Sexy debería llevarte a trabajar conmigo cariño"

"mmm no soy el tipo de chica que se acuesta con su jefe"

"mmm eso sería un problema porque me gusta estar con mi chica!"

"tu chica como así"

"si mi chica, vamos que vas a llegar tarde al trabajo"

Salimos del apartamento, le deje mi copia de mi llave a la Sra. Jones nos montamos en el elevador, siento la energía sé que el la siente también porque, me sonríe. Me acompaña hasta mi carro le abro la puerta de atrás a leo.

"Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi carro"

"de nada porque no dejas que te lleve"

"me gusta manejar me libera"

"Está bien conduce con cuidado avísame cuando llegues a tu oficina"

"ok" me le acerco le doy un suave beso en la boca.

Dejo a leo en su escuela, cuando llego a mi oficina tengo otro ramo de flores en mi escritorio con una tarjeta sé que es el.

_Gracias por una noche, divertida nunca había hecho eso es otra primera vez espero que se repita. Christian grey._

En eso busco mi teléfono y lo llamo.

"grey"

"siempre tan formal"

"nunca para ti pequeña"

"gracias por las flores están hermosas, me encantan"

"qué bueno no soy chico que regala muchas flores pero si te gusto está muy bien Ana"

"me tengo que ir Christian tengo una reunión nos vemos luego"

"perfecto later baby"

**CONTINUARA...**

**KISS**


	12. Chapter 12

Pase la mañana hablando con autor de Nueva York, leyendo un manuscrito de una autora de Londres. Decidí buscar a Christian en GOOGLE el mismo me dio la idea, comienzo a leer, resulta que es el hombre más rico de Seattle y también de los estados unidos según la revista Forbes, en ninguna foto sale con una chica, solo sale con su hermana MIA y en otra sale con una mujer mayor, debajo de la foto dice que es su madre, ya me acorde que por ella le coloco a su yate THE GRACE no sigo leyendo más sobre Christian, busco dirección de su empresa decido darle una sorpresa espero que le guste .

Al llegar al edificio que es la compañía de Christian veo el nombre Grey Enterprises, llego al lobby, voy al elevador cuando escucho que una mujer que me habla.

"Buenos días hacia donde se dirige señorita"

"buenos días a ver al Sr. Grey"

"tiene una cita señora"

"No tengo una cita realmente le quería dar una sorpresa no sabía que tenía que tener una cita"

Que hago voy a tener que llamarlo, agarro mi teléfono y veo a la chica.

"Hola bella que haces"

"hola Sr. Grey aquí muy cerca de ti pero resulta que no puedo pasar sin una cita, así si quieres nos vemos en algún otro sitio donde no necesite una cita"

"en donde estas Ana"

"en el lobby de tu empresa"

"quédate allí"

"ok"

No habían pasado 5 minutos cuando veo que Taylor llega de algún sitio.

"Señorita Steel lo siento mucho no la vi por las cámaras de seguridad no va a volver a pasar"

"tranquilo Taylor estoy bien además esto era una visita sorpresa"

"ok señorita Steel a partir de este momento puede hacer cualquier visita sorpresa que desee"

"gracias Taylor"

Nos montamos en el elevador Taylor marca el piso 44 comenzamos a subir, cuando las puertas se abren esta Christian de pie al frente de las puertas lo veo le sonrió, camino hacia él.

"SORPRESA" grite

"hola Ana muy buena sorpresa"

"si venía con la esperanza de invitarte a almorzar, así también me enseñarías tu empresa"

"claro cariño lo de almorzar invito yo vamos a mostrarte el sitio"

Me mostro toda la empresa, llegamos donde su compañera de trabajo que resulta ser mujer, pero noto que no le coquetea como el resto de las mujeres en el mundo, cuando llegamos de nuevo al punto de partida hay dos mujeres rubias como Kate, me las presenta una se llama Andrea y otra llamada Olivia que resulta ser la asistente de Andrea.

Cuando entramos a su oficina es gigante tiene dos cuadros.

"Son absolutamente hermosos"

"si es de un artista local"

Sigo caminando cuando estoy al frente de su escritorio sé que está detrás de mí.

"esto es una linda sorpresa, normalmente no me gusta las sorpresa pero siempre tu serás bienvenida"

"gracias Sr. Grey"

Cuando volteo lo tengo justamente cerca de mi muy cerca pienso, siento el calor que irradia, levanta una mano la pasa por mi mejilla, también siento el calor debo estar sonrojada, ninguno de los dos hablamos, cuando él está pasando su mano por mi cara, yo le paso mi mano por su cara en el mismo gesto que él me está haciendo.

En eso siento su suaves labios en los míos sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, su mano baja por mi columna llega a mi trasero, me levanta me sienta en su escritorio, me baja el cierre de mi vestido, me comienza a asaltar mi boca como tigre, me esta empuja para que me acueste, hago lo que me dice, que me hace este hombre, el comienza a bajar por mi ombligo, como lo besa, siento que ya no tengo mi vestido puesto, tengo solo ropa interior y botas, presiento que no van a durar mucho,

Sigue bajando hasta donde comienza mi ropa interior da suaves besos alrededor de ella, mi respiración ya está acelerada ni siquiera ha comenzado todavía, me sube mi cintura, allí va mi ropa interior, cuando siento que me ataca sin piedad, durante un tiempo no sé cuánto ha pasado, pero me da un orgasmo alucinante.

Sube a mis labios comienza a besarme nuevamente, sin decir una palabra le quito la camisa, lo quiero dentro de mí ya porque tarda tanto, no quiero ir lento, quiero rápido, así que le coloco las piernas a cada lado de sus cintura, me muevo un poco hacia abajo, cuando lo siento en mi centro debo estar goteando estoy muy excitada, cuando estoy pensando en Christian me penetra con tanta fuerza que él me agarro de mi cintura para que no me moviera, mis palabras donde están que no las encuentro, comienza a moverse adentro y a fuera, sigue moviéndose hasta que por fin encuentro mi voz.

"Christian mas rápido por favor"

Comienza a moverse más rápido, dios me va a partir por la mitad.

"Pequeña venir ahora te necesito"

Con eso siento un cosquilleo que tengo un par de días conociendo.

"CHRISTIAN"

"ANAAAAA"

Dios mío me encanta este hombre.

Veo en la cara a Christian tiene los labios hinchados, se ve bello, veo que su cara cambio.

"Mierda"

"que paso Christian"

"santa mierda"

"Christian me estas preocupando que te paso"

"Anastasia nunca hemos usado condón como pude ser tan estúpido"

**CONTINUARA**

**COMENTARIOS**

**KISS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Normalmente no me gusta escribir notas antes de mis capítulos, pero siento la necesidad de hacerlo, vivo en un país donde en estos momentos hay muchas cosas, todos los ojos del mundo están en nosotros y no por cosas muy buenas razones, aunque trate de evitarlo estoy allí, en la zona donde vivo ha habido saqueos, muertos, bombas lacrimógenas, hemos estado si internet, sin luz casi 48 horas, yo vivo con mi mama y mis abuelos, son personas mayores, han estado asustados, todavía no se sabe que va a pasar aquí, pero seguimos luchando soy una de los jóvenes que está en la calle, sé que este no es un foro de política, ni nada por el estilo, lo siento de antemano. Este capítulo es algo corto los amo. Espero estar en sus oraciones. **

"Christian tranquilo"

"como voy estar tranquilo demonios"

"te dije que tranquilo uso pastillas _anticonceptivas_ desde los 18 años"

"porque"

"me ayuda a regular mis periodos así que tranquilo no voy arruinar tu vida con un bebe no deseado"

Me bajo de su escrito comienzo a recoger mi ropa del piso.

"Ana no quise decir eso"

"tranquilo Christian no pasa nada no dijiste nada malo"

Camino hacia el baño, me lavo las manos mi cara, me visto, cuando voy a salir ya él está vestido.

"Sabes es mejor que me valla tengo mucho trabajo que hacer"

"Ana no quise reaccionar así apenas tenemos tan poco tiempo conociéndonos"

"tranquilo Christian aunque no lo creas no soy una buscadora de oro y yo tampoco quería un hijo todavía, además me haz cogido muchas veces ya y ahora vienes a pensar en un maldito condón"

"Ana yo sé que soy un estúpido no quise decirte eso"

"Está bien Christian"

"vamos almorzar por favor"

"está bien"

Cuando salgo de la oficina de Christian veo que todo el mundo nos ve.

"Christian porque todo el mundo nos ve"

"por dos cosas la primera nunca me han visto con una chica y la otra es que mi oficina no tiene unísono."

"oh por dios Christian cómo pudiste, como no me lo dijiste"

"porque no me importa me gusto que hayas venido aquí puedes venir cada vez que quieras Ana"

Salimos al estacionamiento y Taylor está al lado de la camioneta.

"Christian yo tengo mi carro"

"tranquila iremos en mi carro y hare que lo lleven a tu oficina"

"ok vamos"

El camino al restaurante es tranquilo, por su puesto cuando llegamos ya conocían a Christian ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso. Durante el almuerzo estuvimos una conversación muy cómoda nos reímos nos tomamos las manos

Parecíamos una pareja vieja de novios. Me gusta Christian, definitivamente me gusta, cuando terminamos seguimos hablando, hasta que me dice.

"Vamos Ana te llevare a tu oficina"

"Ok gracias"

"vamos no tienes que darme gracias por todo si me lo permites voy a consentirte Ana"

"no estoy acostumbrada a eso me gusta trabajar para tener todo lo que yo quiero"

"bueno eso está bien cariño pero eso es hasta que me conociste a mi" me dice con una sonrisa.

"voy a creerte Christian"

Llegamos a mi oficina él se baja primero del carro me da la mano para bajar.

"que hace conmigo señorita Steel"

"yo diría lo mismo Sr. Grey"

"me tienes bajo un hechizo Ana"

"creo que la hechizada es otra Christian"

Con eso se acerca y me da un beso tierno en la boca, yo camino hacia la puertas del edificio de SIP con una sonrisa en mi cara, me volteo le saco la lengua le digo.

"hasta luego Christian"

"hasta luego Ana"

Entro a mi oficina con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.

**CONTINUARA**

**KISS**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hannah quiero un café y los manuscritos que tengo que leer necesito distraer la mente"

"claro Ana"

"Hannah a partir de hoy mi sobrino llegara aquí a las 3 de la tarde despedí a la niñera avisa a la recepción que cuando llegue estén pendiente"

"perfecto algo más Ana"

"no más nada"

Han pasado las horas ya llego mi sobrino está haciendo la tarea en el suelo, sigo leyendo el informe cuando mi teléfono vidra, veo que es Christian.

"hola preciosa"

"hola hermoso"

"como te ha ido en la tarde"

"nada interesante pequeña me puedes hacer otra visita cuando quieras, si puedes venir ahorita no me molestaría"

"me encantaría pero a partir de hoy tengo un invasor de 8 años en mi oficina"

"Ana quieres cenar hoy en mi apartamento tú y tu sobrino claro esta"

"Claro a qué hora Christian"

"a las 7:00 pm te parece"

"claro"

"está bien later baby"

Con eso me cuelga el teléfono, pasan las horas full rápido, salgo de la oficina a las 5:00 pm de la tarde, cuando salgo de la oficina vía **LA ESCALA** me tomo 40 minutos en llegar, entramos a mi apartamento mi sobrino lo mande a bañar, igual que yo, me duche me coloque ropa interior color crema, con un vestido color fucsia más arriba de las rodillas, con unas zapatillas de ballet, me coloque mis accesorios, me coloque perfume, decido mandarle un mensaje,

"Ya casi lista"

"perfecto ya estoy esperándote para verte"

"Igual necesito el código para subir a tu apartamento"

"3105 Este es el código"

"gracias cuando leo termine de vestirse subo Christian"

"lo estoy deseando Ana"

A las 6:45 salimos los 2 de mi apartamento, nos montamos en el elevador hacia el último piso, estoy nerviosa no sé porque, se abren la puertas del elevador cuando veo a Taylor.

"buenas noches señor Leonardo"

"buenas noches Taylor Christian me dijo que viniera a cenar"

"lo se Sra. Steel vamos el Sr. Grey los está esperando en la sala"

Cuando se abren las puertas del apartamento, esta Christian en el medio esperándonos, se ve de un bello tiene un pantalón color negro, con una camisa color blanco, abierta un par de botones, es el mismo traje que tenía al medio día.

"buenas noches Sr. Grey"

"buenas noches como están"

"yo estoy bien y tu Christian como te termino de ir hoy en la oficina"

"bien leo como te fue hoy en la escuela"

"muy bien gracias Christian"

"vengan le voy a mostrar el apartamento"

Durante el recorrido con Christian fue asombroso, el apartamento es gigante, tiene 2 pisos, en el piso de arriba hay 3 habitaciones con su baño cada habitación, en la parte de abajo hay 4 habitaciones más, una biblioteca, la sala, la oficina de Christian, la cocina, el comedor, la sala de seguridad donde esta Taylor, también hay un apartamento a parte donde vive el personal, una sala donde hay un televisor muy grande, le pregunta a mi sobrino si quiere ver televisión después de la cena, nos dirigimos al comedor, para a cenar, tenemos una conversación relajada mientras cenamos. Descubro que a Christian le encanta los macarrones con queso, que casi no ve televisión, siempre está trabajando, tenemos mucho en común.

Terminamos de cenar mi sobrino lo llevo a la sala de televisión por un rato, así podemos hablar.

"así porque te colocaste esta mañana tan nervioso sombre lo del condón"

"no lo sé nunca me he visto como un padre"

"porque"

"no lo sé no dudes tuve unos padres maravillosos, mi madre es un ángel que me salvo y mi padre es mi inspiración"

"porque dices que tu madre te salvo"

"ya te dije esta mañana que mi madre biológica era una adicta y su proveedor de las drogas me maltrataba, me golpeaba, cuando ella murió dure 4 días con su cuerpo, no se quien coloco la alarma pero la policía llego y me llevo al hospital donde conocí a Grace era la doctora que estaba de turno ese día, por el evento traumático no hable durante mucho tiempo hasta que adoptaron a MIA mi primera palabra fue su nombre"

"Guau de verdad no sé qué decir tuviste suerte Christian te encontraste con un Ángel"

"si"

"desde cuando la Sra. Jones trabaja para ti"

"Desde que cree mi empresa, compre el ático, como no sabía cocinar nada tenía que buscar a alguien que me alimentara, luego contrate a Taylor cuando mi empresa fue creciendo"

"no sabes cocinar nada"

"no"

"entonces la Sra. Jones nunca tiene un día libre"

"claro que sí, pero me deja todo en la nevera lo caliento en el microondas, cada vez que llega los domingos va directo a la cocina para ver si está completa"

"yo también lo haría"

"tu cocinas Ana"

"si eso me distrae"

"te gusta tu trabajo"

"me encanta, siempre había querido ser editora"

"Cuáles son tus aspiraciones cariño"

"no lo sé, tener mi propio negocio, tal vez una casa editorial, una pequeña, pero tengo muchas en que pensar eso solo un sueño"

"pequeña los sueños también se hacen realidad"

"si al menos que me gane la lotería, pero como ni juego así que tengo que seguir ahorrando para mi sobrino este en la universidad poder hacerlo"

"Lo único que te voy a decir lucha por lo que quieres pequeña"

"estoy en eso Christian pero todo es poco a poco y todo a su tiempo"

Hablamos hasta las 10:00 pm de todo hasta que mi sobrino me saco de la conversación diciendo que tiene sueño, así que nos despedimos de todo el mundo.

"Deja acompañarte Ana"

"ok gracias Christian"

Nos montamos en elevador, siento la electricidad que recorre mi cuerpo, sé que el también lo siente por sus ojos están grises como esta mañana, el me agarra mi mano, llego a mi piso.

"gracias por la noche Christian"

"de nada Ana fue un placer y me puedes visitar cada vez que deseen ambos"

"Lo tendré en cuenta cariño igualmente pero después de ver tu apartamento el mío es una pocilga"

"No digas eso tu apartamento es lindo pequeña"

"buenas noches Christian"

"buenas noches Anastasia"

**KISS**

**CONTINUARA**


	15. Chapter 15

**COMENTARIOS….**

Han pasado varios días que no he podido ver a Christian primero porque está en Nueva York por negocio hemos tenido charlas por Skype muy divertidas.

El día jueves no he se he sabido nada Christian le he escrito mensaje, no contesta, necesito distraer mi mente llame a mi mejor amigo para ir a cenar, contrate a la niñera nada más por esta noche.

Me coloque un jean azul, con un suéter gris cuello alto, con una pulsera negra con zapatos y cartera del mismo color.

Cuando llegue al restaurante ya Angel me estaba esperándome en la barra, él es hombre medio alto, musculoso, es doctor, sexy, moreno, cabello negro, ojos cafés oscuros, llego donde está el, lo abrazo muy fuerte.

"Mi querida Ana"

"como estas mi amor"

"bien y tu"

"vamos a sentarnos en nuestra mesa, tenemos mucho que hablar"

"muy cierto"

Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa que está en el centro del restaurante, nos dan el menú.

"Tenemos mucho que celebrar voy a pedir unos Cosmopolitan mientras llega la cena"

"está bien por mi"

Los ordenamos, con nuestra comida.

"Cuenta Angel con quien estas saliendo"

"con nadie"

"porque ya tienes más de 3 meses solo, puro trabajo que te está pasando"

"me lo está diciendo una persona que no sale con nadie"

"Pues si salgo con alguien mi querido amigo"

"que porque soy el último en enterarme"

"bueno porque tenemos poco tiempo saliendo, pero me vuelve loca"

"porque Ana"

"me encanta, cada vez que lo veo siento que mi corazón se me sale, me siento segura, me siento feliz, nunca me había sentido así"

"dios mío Ana estas enamorada de este hombre nunca te había visto hablar así de alguien"

"no lo sé si estoy enamorada lo tengo conociendo muy pronto"

"puede ser amor a primera vista"

"no lo sé eso solo ocurre en las películas"

"que te ha dicho"

"el otro día me presento como su novia"

"oh por dios vamos a pedir otro Cosmopolitan" mientras comiamos

"que tiene que ver la bebida con eso"

"porque necesito estar ebrio para saber más"

"si eres ridículo"

"que le dijiste tu Ana"

"eso es el problema no dije nada me quede sin palabras"

"oh por dios"

"si yo creo que él se dio cuenta porque no menciono nada más"

"lo haz besado"

"si y mucho más"

"Oh por dios Anastasia te acostaste con el"

"si"

Terminamos de cenar, cuando voy a pedir otro Cosmopolitan porque ya me tome el mío, me vibra mi teléfono que lo tengo arriba de la mesa por si acaso mi sobrino me escribe, es un mensaje de texto de Christian me sorprendió.

**"cuantos Cosmopolitan te vas a tomar espero que no vayas a manejar"**

Vuelvo a leer el mensaje de Christian.

"Amor que paso quien escribió"

"el chico que te estoy contando me escribió que cuantos Cosmopolitan me voy a tomar"

"esta aquí Anastasia"

"No lo sé Angel"

"como no lo vas a saber al menos que te tenga un policía vigilándote"

Comienzo a buscarlo hasta que veo que viene hacia la mesa, luciendo como si viniera de la semana de la moda de Nueva York, con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y saco negro, respiro hondo está muy lindo, su cabello está en todos lados, cuando llega a la mesa.

"hola Anastasia"

"hola Christian"

Nos interrumpe la mesera trayendo las bebidas de Angel y mías. Así que lo presento pero como mi novio o como amigo demonios no sé pero tiene que ser rápido.

"Christian te presento un viejo amigo" en eso Angel le estira la mano.

"Angel un placer"

"Christian grey"

"tienen tiempo aquí en el restaurante Ana"

"no Christian tenemos como una hora y media porque no te sientas con nosotros un rato, claro si quieres"

"me encantaría si a tu amigo no le importa"

"no tengo ningún problema además eres el novio de Ana así que nos seguiremos viendo" oh por dios quiero matarlo. Le pego por debajo de la mesa.

"Claro que sí, así nos vamos conociendo"

Me quiero morir creo que Christian esta celoso tal vez no le he dicho que es el gay no me acuerdo de ese pequeño detalle. Christian llama a la camarera pide un whisky.

"Así que trabajan juntos"

"no los libros me aburren" dice Angel

"Mmm entonces de donde se conocen"

"de la escuela conocí a Ana porque compartíamos el desayuno y nos hicimos amigos"

"ah así a que dedicas"

"soy doctor"

"si doctor corazón"

"estúpida Ana"

"sabes que me amas"

"Así que tú tienes tu propia compañía como se siente"

"bien muy bien de verdad"

"Que hace tu empresa"

"tiene la manos en todos lados"

"mmm que bien Ana quieres otro cosmos" me dice Angel.

"No, ya no quiero más sino mañana voy a tener un dolor de cabeza"

"yo también si no voy a comer alguna locura"

"si deberías ahorita llamas a tu ex novio le dices que lo amas" con eso veo a Christian para ver su cara.

"No lo voy a llamar lo prometo mi quería Anastasia"

"si lo llamas te pegare"

"ok si me disculpan voy al baño"

Se para y se dirige hacia el baño.

"cuando llegaste de Nueva York "

"hace más de una hora, pero llegue a tu apartamento y Lili me dijo que habías salido a una cita así que vine a buscar porque vi que tu carro estaba en el garaje"

"como sabía que estaba aquí Christian"

"rastree tu teléfono"

"que como hiciste eso"

"haciéndolo es muy fácil"

"lo dices así de sencillo"

"así es Ana"

"te agrado mi amigo"

"quiere tu ropa interior Ana" me eche a reír.

"mi ropa interior mi amor a él le gustaría mi ropa interior pero para colocársela, él es gay Christian y no me gusta el, nada más me gusta una sola persona, pero no sé si el gusta de mi"

Llamo a la mesonera le pido la cuenta cuando me llega un mensaje de Angel.

"puedo salir es seguro"

"si"

Cuando veo que viene caminando hacia la mesa, él llega junto con la mesera con la cuenta, cuando busca si tarjeta de crédito Christian tiro el de ella.

"Esta va por mi cuenta"

"ok presiento que no vamos a seguir viendo Christian"

"si"

Cuando llega la factura, nos paramos nos dirigimos los 3 hacia la puertas del restaurante, Angel se acerca me abraza me susurra "**ÉL TE AMA**" sonrió a él.

**KISS **

**CONTINUARA**


	16. Chapter 16

"hasta luego Christian fue un placer conocerte al fin cuídala, si la veo llorar por ti te buscare y cazare"

"no la lastimare nunca nos veremos"

Veo cuando mi amigo se monta en su carro, se va luego llega la camioneta Taylor nos abre la puerta, nos montamos en la camioneta, Christian esta en silencio.

"porque no me llamaste en todo el día Christian"

"porque quería darte una sorpresa pero el sorprendido fui yo"

"él es mi amigo"

"Ana yo también soy tu amigo"

"no lo sé Christian, no sé qué somos"

"eres mi novia Anastasia"

"no me lo has pedido Christian"

"Anastasia quieres ser mi novia"

"si Christian quiero ser tu novia"

Me quito el cinturón de seguridad, me le coloco en sus piernas lo beso, siento sus manos en mi cuerpo, caderas en todos lados, mientras nos besamos comienzo a moverme. Él se separa me coloca un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

"Anastasia que estás haciendo conmigo"

"eso te digo yo a ti Christian"

"porque"

"porque cada vez que te tengo cerca me siento indefensa, siento que derribas todas las barreras"

"eso lo tendría que decir yo mi querida Ana, había besado a chicas antes pero ninguna me había hecho sentir así"

"bueno Christian ya somos dos, te propongo algo que quitemos a las barreras los dos veamos a ver dónde nos lleva esto te parece"

"me parece bien Ana"

"Vamos pequeña ya llegamos a casa"

Me gusta eso casa, no sé si decirle que se quede conmigo esta noche, pero tengo que pensar rápido ya llegamos a mi piso.

"gracias Christian por traerme"

"de nada Ana pero no vamos a entrar"

"te vas a quedar"

"claro si tú quieres pequeña"

"claro que quiero Christian Grey"

Entramos al apartamento y Lili esta esperándome, le pago se va. Quedo sola con Christian, voy a la cocina.

"Christian tomas café, té, vino o agua antes de acostarte"

"agua o vino no soy muy amante del té"

"A mi si me gusta el té voy hacer un poco"

"perfecto pequeña"

Me quito el suéter gris, me quedo con una camiseta blanca.

"Ya vengo voy a ver a leo"

"Ok cariño"

Llego a la habitación de leo lo arropo bien, le recojo la ropa sucia para lavarla, veo el baño, está limpio, cuando voy a salir de la habitación veo a Christian parado en la puerta.

"Que paso"

"nada eres buena con el"

"si es lo único que me queda"

"ya no es lo único que te queda ahora me tienes a mi Anastasia"

"Christian sabes que no vengo sola verdad no lo puedo dejar solo"

"lo se Ana"

"ven necesito meter esto en la lavadora, mientras hablamos"

Nos dirigimos hacia cocina, metí la ropa en la lavadora.

"quieres comer algo Christian"

"no comí algo en el avión"

"ok perfecto quiero que sepas que estás en tu casa me gusta tenerte aquí, tener a otro adulto aquí Christian"

"gracias bella igual te lo digo a ti cada vez que quieran ir para la mia son bienvenidos"

"gracias Christian"

"como te fue en el viaje"

"Muy bien había algunos conflictos allí pero ya lo resolví"

Seguimos hablando de lo que habíamos hecho mientras saco la ropa, me termine de tomar mi té y busque dos ibuprofeno para tomármelo. Llegamos a la habitación, cuando cierro la puerta siento las manos de Christian en mis caderas, me besa soy gelatina en sus manos.

"Christian cariño no podemos"

"porque no quieres"

"No es que no quiera sino que tengo mi periodo, tengo algo de dolor por eso fue que me tome dos ibuprofenos, siento algo de dolor"

"ok cariño quieres algo más"

"no me voy a duchar allí tienes mi televisor busca si quieres alguna película para verla"

"ok pequeña"

me dicho, me coloco una piyama verde de mariposas, cuando salgo Christian esta acostado en mi cama nada más que en bóxer viendo Grey's Anatomy, sonrió porque esta fascinado viendo a la televisión.

"Sabes que no es una película verdad"

"si lo sé a veces lo veo cuando no estoy trabajando"

"mmm yo también lo veo"

Me acuesto al lado de la cama, me deslizo hasta colocar mi cabeza en si pecho.

"Me encanta la pareja de Jackson con April me parecen tan tiernos"

"te gusta el romance cariño"

"dime a que mujer no le gusta el romance"

"sabes nunca me había sentido así Ana, este es otra primera vez, nunca veo televisión lo que hago es trabajar"

"Christian antes que yo habías tenido sexo"

"claro porque la pregunta"

"porque nunca me dices nada"

"no hay mucho de contar, si estuve con mujeres"

"pero porque no sales en ninguna foto con ellas"

"me buscaste en internet"

"si tú me dijiste que te buscara"

"si lo sé"

"entonces porque no sales con ninguna mujer Christian"

"porque no había conseguido una mujer que presentarle a mi madre"

"como así"

"aunque no lo creas soy muy tradicionalista, le prometí a mi madre que la mujer que yo le presente es la mujer que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida"

"Así que nunca le haz presentado a nadie"

"nunca"

"Antes que yo cuando fue la última mujer que tuviste sexo"

"hace 6 meses"

"como así eran prostitutas o que cuéntame"

"no Ana era un servicio de escoltas cuando necesitaba liberarme simplemente llamaba teníamos sexo y ya, nunca pasaron la noche, nunca se quedaron a dormir"

"oh"

"tu haz sido la única cariño"

"Me gustas cuando me dices cosas tiernas"

"siempre"

**Kiss **

**Comentarios**


	17. Chapter 17

Seguimos viendo tv, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida en los brazos de Christian, hasta que siento calor, abro los ojos estoy en su pecho, él está dormido, como he tenido tanta suerte, veo el reloj son las 5:30 de la mañana. Me paro para ir al baño, quiero hacerles el desayuno a mis chicos, creo que estoy cayendo en el amor por Christian Grey, no sé si es malo o bueno, pienso que hoy es viernes, el último día de la semana tal vez le voy a decir a Christian para tomarnos algo con sus hermanos.

Comienzo hacer el desayuno, cuando volteo Christian me está viendo desde la barra de la cocina, me sonríe.

"buen día precioso"

"buenos días cariño"

"no estabas en la cama"

"quería hacerte el desayuno"

"bueno cocina mujer"

"allí voy cariño" digo riendo.

Volví a continuar hacer el desayuno, cuando siento que mi sobrino se une a Christian en la barra comienza a hablar, hago el café de Christian, busco la leche de leo, caliento el agua de mi té parezco una ama de casa y lo más divertido es que me encanta, leo le está contando un chiste a Christian.

Terminamos de desayunar Christian recoge los platos para lavarlos, mando a leo a cambiarse para ir a la escuela.

"Christian deja eso allí yo lo lavo"

"no tu cocinaste yo lavo"

"está bien no voy a discutir eso"

Me acerco le doy un casto beso en la boca, le doy una palmada en el trasero.

"Saludo de pelotero"

Salí de la cocina con una sonrisa ridícula en mi cara, voy a mi cuarto a ver que me voy a colocar para ir al trabajo hoy decido por un vestido amarillo con tacones negros y accesorios amarillos y negros.

Cuando estoy en ropa interior entro Christian con un bolso me imagino que Taylor se lolo trajo.

"Todavía tienes el periodo Ana"

"si Christian"

"Quiero que sepas que eso no me importa"

"sabes que es asqueroso"

"no para mi además eres mi novia cariño no me importa"

"Lo tendré en cuenta Christian"

"muy bien vístete porque me estas matando aquí"

"Está bien Sr. Grey"

Comienzo a vestirme, sé que me está viendo, me hago un maquillaje ligero.

"Vas muy linda al trabajo hoy"

"gracias"

"Tal vez voy a tener que hacer una visita sorpresa a tu trabajo hoy"

"cuando quieras Christian"

"no me tientes Ana"

"no te tiento Christian"

Cuando ya estamos listos los 3 salimos de apartamento hacia el sótano.

"Nos llevas Christian"

"claro vamos"

El transcurso a la escuela de leo fue tranquilo, cuando me bajo las otras madres me ven con la boca abierta son unas idiotas.

"Te amo pequeño"

"yo también tía"

"ya sabes acuérdate del transporte, copia todo lo que dice la maestra"

"ok tía, chao Christian"

Cuando volteo Christian esta fuera del carro ya sé porque las madres de esta escuela están locas, camino hacia él y lo beso.

"Vamos llévame a mi trabajo"

"seguro"

Durante todo el camino a SIP estuve abrazada a él, me siento bien.

Llegamos a la empresa Christian estaba en silencio, él se baja del carro me da la mano para bajar. Le doy un beso en los labios y me voy definitivamente caí en el amor por Christian Grey pero hasta que él no me lo diga yo no lo diré nada. Hoy voy a salir temprano al llegar leo un rato más me iré, la mañana pasa rápido. Decido escribirle a Christian quiero hacer algo hoy.

**"Hola novio sexy"**

**"Hola sexy?"**

**"si eres muy sexy no lo sabias"**

**"no me lo imaginaba"**

**"bueno solo tienes que ver como las mujeres se desmayan alrededor de ti,"**

**"si no me había dado cuenta pero la única mujer que quiero que se desmaye eres tú"**

**"que romantico Sr. Grey"**

**"siempre contigo"**

**"Bebe quiero hacer algo esta noche tal vez podríamos decirle a MIA, Eliott que te parece en mi casa o en la tuya"**

**"me gusta la idea pequeña llamare a mis hermanos para ver si están disponibles tu llama a Kate"**

**"perfecto pero en donde en tu casa o en la mia"**

**"si quieres en la mia así controlo a mis hermanos"**

**"Está bien a la 7:00 pm cariño"**

**"perfecto a qué hora te busco Ana"**

**"tranquilo tomare un taxi**"

Cuando no contesta no sé qué le paso, veo mi teléfono han pasado 10 minutos y Christian no contesto, siento que abre la puerta y era mi sobrino que llego temprano de la escuela. Tiene un rato jugando en su Tablet, cuando tocan la puerta.

"Adelante"

"buenas tardes "

Subo la mirada y veo a Christian Grey luciendo sexy como siempre demonios por eso no me contesto el teléfono.

"buenas tardes Sr. Grey"

"hola leo como te fue en la escuela hoy"

"hola Christian bien"

"leo puedes ir a jugar en la oficina de Hannah un momento mientras hablo con tu tía algo"

"claro Christian"

Mi sobrino sale de mi oficina, cuando veo que el ve mi oficina, al contrario de su oficina es muy pequeña, se sienta afrente mío.

"Tu oficina es pequeña"

"si"

"para que viniste hasta aquí para ver porque no querías que te llevara a casa"

"porque seguro tienes mucho trabajo Christian"

"Ana siempre voy estar allí y si tengo trabajo Taylor vendrá a buscarte y te llevara a casa entiendes"

"Christian siempre he sido independiente nunca he tenido una persona que me busque en mi trabajo"

"pero ahora la tienes soy tu novio Anastasia, te llevare y buscare, te llevare cada vez que yo quiera"

"está bien sabes eres controlador"

"no tienes la menor idea Anastasia, ya estas lista"

"si voy a recoger las cosas de leo y nos vamos Sr. Grey"

Salimos de mi oficina, me despido de Hannah, nos montamos en el carro en un silencio cómodo, llegamos a **LA ESCALA**, cuando llegamos a mi apartamento, lo abro Leo entra corriendo, Christian me sostiene mi cara me da un beso en la boca.

"Princesa nos vemos más tarde ok es el mismo código"

"ok Christian me duchare y subiremos"

"perfecto princesa"

Con eso se va en el elevador yo entro al apartamento.

**Kiss **

**Continuara**


	18. Chapter 18

Me ducho, le digo a leo que se va a colocar, que se lleve el cargador de la Tablet, entro a mi cuarto para ver que me voy a colocar solo somos nosotros y sus hermanos mas nadie, decido por un jean, con una camisa futsia media transparente, me gusta mucho, me coloco unas argollas plateadas, con tacones futsia, pulseras plateadas me veo bien me gusta, busco un sobre fucsia para meter mi teléfono celular, pintura de labios.

Salimos para el apartamento de Christian, al llegar allí primero esta es taylor en la puerta.

"Buenas noches taylor"

"Buenas noches "

"soy ana taylor"

"vamos el los esta esperando"

Entramos al apartamento o mejor galeria de arte, chiristian esta en el mueble, cuando me ve se para y camina hacia nosotros.

"Hola de nuevo"

"Hola de nuevo chiristian"

"hola de nuevo leo"

"hola chiristian"

Nos sentamos en el mueble mientras leo juega con la hija de taylor que esta de visita y resulta que tiene la misma edad de mi sobrino.

"Como te fue hoy en trabajo ana"

"bien el lunes tengo una reunión con un nuevo autor"

"Como se llama el autor"

"jack hayde"

"haz trabajado ya con el"

"No es su primer libro ya lei el manuscrito y es un libro muy bueno"

En eso nos interrumpe taylor para informar que viene subiendo Eliott, cuando él llega y abre la puerta veo que viene con kate, de la mano.

"Hola querida cuñada como estas" me abraza muy fuerte.

"Eliott suéltala"

"esta bien hermanito, también hola tengo algo que decirte"

En eso entra Mia con dos personas mayores a una la conozco pero no recuerdo de donde, veo a Christian tiene una sonrisa en su hermosa cara.

"Parece que vas a conocerla antes" me dice en tono de susurro.

"A quien"

"hola mi querido hijo" En eso la señora hablo

"Hola madre que buena sorpresa"

"si cuando llamaste a Eliott estaba en la casa, asi decidimos darte una sorpresa no te molesta"

"para nada madre siempre seras bienvenida"

"esta bien hijo"

"ademas quiero que conozcan a alguien"

siento que me sudan las manos,me muerdo el labio voy a conocer a los padres de chiristian.

"Padres ella es Anastasia Steel mi novia" el voltea y me ve creo que voy a desmayar.

"hola querida el mi esposo carrik grey, yo soy Grace Grey"

"mucho gusto señor y señora Grey es un placer conocerlos al fin Christian me hablado mucho de ustedes"

"querida llámanos Grace y Carrick presiento que no vamos a seguir viendo"

Le sonrió me gusta la mama de chiristian se ve que es una gran persona.

Nos dirigimos a los muebles, cuando leo entra, saluda a Eliott, Kate y Mia.

"Leonardo estos son los padres de Christian el señor y señora Grey"

"mucho gusto Leonardo es un placer"

"gracias igualmente"

Mi sobrino se va con Christian para la sala de juegos y me quedo con sus padres, que hago como llevo la conversacion nunca he tenido suegros

"Asi que ana en que trabajas"

"soy editora desde hace un año, trabajo en SIP"

"que bueno" en eso llega Christian con la con una bandeja con vinos.

"Que paso con leo chiristian"

"nada quería jugar videojuegos le mostré donde estaba y listo"

"gracias" le digo con una sonrisa

"Así que lo estas cuidando" me pregunta carrick

"A quien"

"a tu sobrino lo estas cuidando el fin de semana"

"no el vive conmigo desde hace un año, desde que mis padres y mi hermana murieron en un accidente automovilístico"

"Oh lo siento hija no sabíamos nada"

"tranquilo ya paso un año ya estamos estabilizando"

"ya sé de dónde te conozco" me dice Grace

"de donde"

"yo fui la doctora que atendió a tu sobrino esa noche y hable contigo"

"ya te recuerdo el mundo es muy pequeño"

No sé cómo sentirme sobre eso, todo me devuelve hacia esa noche, todo quedo en silencio, solo quiero olvidar esa noche pero sé que no puedo va estar en mí el resto de mi vida.

"si me disculpan voy al tocador" me para me dirijo al baño

Me paro al frente del espejo soy una sombra de lo que era hace un año, me estoy recuperando gracia a Christian, tengo que salir, divertirme como era antes de todo esto, tal vez escribir un libro.

Cuando salgo del baño, me dirijo a la sala Grace está hablando con Christian en voz baja sé que es de mi me acerco a ellos.

"No hay ningún problema Grace no pasa nada todo está perfecto"

"está segura querida"

"si"

Cuando nos sentamos Eliott está molesto con su papa, Grace le sostiene la mano.

"Hijo que pasa"

"es que quiero cerveza mi querida cuñada aquí presente me prometió cerveza y pizza no veo nada de eso"

Me rió de verdad Eliott es un niño grande, me paro y voy hacia la cocina donde está la sr. Jones preparando unos aperitivos.

"Sra. Jones hay cerveza porque si no Eliott va a llorar en la sala"

"Si en la nevera Sra. Steel"

"Llámame Ana por favor"

"No sé si el señor Grey estará feliz con eso "

"Yo me encargo de el"

Agarro la cerveza y me dirijo hacia la sala cuando Eliott me ve parece un niño la mañana de navidad.

"gracias Ana eres la mejor"

"lo sé"

"eres graciosa falta la pizza"

"acaso tienes 10 años"

"no porque si tuviera esa edad tu sobrino me dejara jugar con el"

"cuando quieras te hago una cita de juego con él puede nada más puede los lunes, miércoles y algunos viernes"

"déjame ver mi agenda y mi mama te llamara para arreglar la cita"

Me reído mucho con Eliott, los padres Christian me cuenta como eran cuando estaban pequeños, llego la pizza hace como 40 minutos, todos comimos mucho me encanta esta familia. Cuando Mia grita.

"Vamos hacer un juego de canciones"

"ok yo juego"

"yo" dice Kate

Los hombres no quisieron tal vez yo estaba algo ebria, pero nunca he cantado en público Mia me jala hacia ella.

"Ana saca un papel y la canción que te diga es la que vas a cantar"

"perfecto"

Meto la mano y agarro el primer papel que siento es **If I were a boy** de Beyonce genial no puede ser otra cantante espero llegarle al tono de voz, le entrego el papel a Mia, comienzo a cantar.

**If I were a boy even just for a day I'd roll out of bed in the morning and throw on what I wanted and go**

**Drink beer with the guys and chase after girls I'd kick it with who I wanted and I'd never get confronted for it cause they stick up for me If I were a boy I think I could understand How it feels to love a girl I swear I'd be a better man I'd listen to her Cause I know how it hurts When you lose the one you wanted Cause he's taking you for granted And everything you had got destroyed**

**If I were a boy I would turn off my phone Tell everyone it's broken so they'd think that I was sleeping alone I'd put myself first and make the rules as I go Cause I know that she'll be faithful, waiting for me to come home, to come home.**

**If I were a boy I think I could understand How it feels to love a girl I swear I'd be a better man I'd listen to her Cause I know how it hurts When you lose the one you wanted Cause he's taking you for granted And everything you had got destroyed It's a little too late for you to come back Say it's just a mistake, think i'd forgive you like that If you thought I would wait for you you thought wrong But you're just a boy You don't understand and you don't understand, ohhhh How it feels to love a girl Someday you wish you were a better man You don't listen to her You don't care how it hurts Until you lose the one you wanted Cause you're taking her for granted And everything you had got destroyed**

**But you're just a boy.**

Cuando veo a todos tiene la boca abierta Christian tiene la boca abierta con una sonrisa en su casa.

"Yo sé que canto mal"

"mal no tienes una dulce voz querida " me dice Grace

"Ana sigue cantando"

"cuál es la siguiente Mia" no sé qué mosquito me pico.

"'TORN Natalie Imbruglia"

**I thought I saw a man brought to life He was warm He came around like he was dignified He showed me what it was to cry Well you couldn't be that man I adored You don't seem to know Seem to care what your heart is for But I don't know him anymore There's nothing where he used to lie My conversation has run dry That's what's going on Nothing's fine I'm torn I'm all out of faith This is how I feel I'm cold and I am shamed Lying naked on the floor Illusion never changed Into something real I'm wide awake And I can see The perfect sky is torn You're a little late I'm already torn.**

Al terminar la canción si agarra el papel.

"Esta canción tengo un tiempo sin cantarla es 'BREAKAWAY'

**grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down i´d just stare out my window, dreaming of what could be, and if i´d end up happy i would pray trying hard to reach out but when i tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me. wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here. so i prayed i could break away.i´ll spread my wings and i´ll learn how to fly. i´ll do what it takes till i touch the sky. i´ll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and break away out of the darkness and into the sun, but i won´t forget all the ones that i love. i´ll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and break away.**

"Vamos a cantar una canción que le gusta a todo el mundo Mia, Kate te la sabes, le digo en el oído cual es esa canción le encanta a leo es fan d katy perry

Comienzo a cantar

**used to bite my tongue and hold my breath****  
><strong>**Scared to rock the boat and make a mess****  
><strong>**So I sat quietly, agreed politely****  
><strong>**I guess that I forgot I had a choice****  
><strong>**I let you push me past the breaking point****  
><strong>**I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything****You held me down, but I got up****  
><strong>**Already brushing off the dust****  
><strong>**You hear my voice, your hear that sound****  
><strong>**Like thunder, gonna shake your ground****  
><strong>**You held me down, but I got up****  
><strong>**Get ready cause I've had enough****  
><strong>**I see it all, I see it now****I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire****  
><strong>**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar****  
><strong>**Louder, louder than a lion****  
><strong>**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar****  
><strong>**Oh oh oh oh oh oh****  
><strong>**You're gonna hear me roar****Now I'm floating like a butterfly****  
><strong>**Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes****  
><strong>**I went from zero, to my own hero****You held me down, but I got up****  
><strong>**Already brushing off the dust****  
><strong>**You hear my voice, your hear that sound****  
><strong>**Like thunder, gonna shake your ground****  
><strong>**You held me down, but I got up****  
><strong>**Get ready 'cause I've had enough****  
><strong>**I see it all, I see it now**

Cuando termino voy y me siento al lado de Christian le doy un beso en la boca. Me ve con una sonrisa.

"Ya no canto más mis queridos amigos"

"está bien más bien creo que ya es tarde" dice carrick

"porque no se quedan a dormir esta noche ya es tarde padre" dice Christian

"No tranquilo hijo vamos hija "le dice a Mia

"Voy padre, Ana tenemos que ir de compras en algún momento de la semana"

"perfecto"

Cuando toda la familia de Christian se va siento que Christian me abraza por detrás.

"le gustaste"

"a quien"

"A mis padres"

"en serio"

"si se fueron felices"

"me alegra y tú eres feliz Christian"

"ahora lo soy"

" ven cariño vamos a costar a Leonardo y vamos a dormir tengo sueño"

Por alguna razón lo sigo de la mano parecemos una vieja pareja, acostamos a Leonardo me sorprendió que Christian le leyó un cuento, no sé dónde saco la piyama pero me gusta que se lleven bien es importante para mí.

Sin hablar Christian me agarra de la mano me lleva a su habitación, me para al frente de la cama, me quita la camisa, luego va hacia mi pantalón lo baja por mis piernas, hasta llegar a mis tacones, ahora nada más estoy en mi ropa interior siento que me quemo, siento que se para y va como hacia el closet y trae una de sus camisas blancas, el me levanta as manos y me la coloca me queda grande pero me gusta.

"A dormir pequeña anastasia"

"buenas noches cariño"


	19. Chapter 19

Ya ha pasado dos semanas desde que conocí a los padres de Christian he estado en la luna, la mama de Christian me dio una visita sorpresa en SIP me invito a almorzar tal vez quería conocerme mejor yo haría lo mismo por mis hijos algún día, me agrada mucho Grace, me conto sobre Christian sobre su adopción como pensaba que era gay me reí de eso lo menos que es eso Christian es un amante maravilloso, me invito para una gala que se realizara en su casa, creo que pensó Christian me había dicho, pero no me había comentado nada.

Christian me ha estado llevando estas 2 semanas por cuestiones de seguridad las cual entiendo pero no comparto me coloco hasta un clon de Taylor. Dije lo entiendo porque cuando los medios de comunicación se enteraron de pronto mi cara estaba en todos los medios impresos y digitales, cartas de revistas que querían una entrevista conmigo, ahora que lo pienso fue muy gracioso como comenzó todo.

**Comienzo del **_**flashback**_

Fue la mañana después que conocí a los padres de Christian, yo estaba acostada junto a Christian nos tomamos varias fotos y las coloque en mi instagram que desde hace tiempo lo tengo y cause conmoción y los paparazzi se enloquecieron, igual que mi querido novio.

El día lunes cuando me levante ya Christian no estaba en la cama tengo todo el fin de semana aquí hoy voy a dormir en mi casa, mi sobrino está feliz claro puede jugar con Christian, me desvestí entre a la ducha, cuando termine decidí agarrar la primera ropa que conseguí en mi maleta, que es un pantalón verde manzana, con una camisa estampada de flores y una chaqueta marrón clara, con unos zarcillos verdes en forma de flores me encanta me lo regalo Christian este fin de semana ya estoy lista para mi día.

Bajo las escaleras esta Christian hablando con Leonardo.

"te gusta estar aquí"

"si"

"te gusta tu tía Leonardo"

"ella es como mi mama"

"si lo se sabes a mí también me gusta ella"

"si son como los chicos de la escuela"

"si algo así"

"Te puedo preguntar algo Christian"

"claro dime lo que sea"

"tú vas hacer mi papa"

"tú sabes que yo no soy tu padre biológico Leonardo pero te voy a contar una historia yo fui adoptado sabes qué es eso"

"si es cuando no tienes más familia y te llevan a otra"

"exactamente yo fui adoptado como mis hermanos, mis padres me dieron amor, alimentos, cuidado pero no son mis padres biológicos, pero son mis padres de crianza, los amo mucho lo que quiero decir es que aunque tú no sea familiar mío, siempre voy a estar allí aunque no sea novio de tu tía siempre vas a contar conmigo"

"gracias Christian"

Oh demonios ahora tengo ganas de llorar. Entro a la cocina donde están todos incluyendo la sr. Jones haciendo el desayuno, debe haber escuchado todo.

"Buenos días a todos"

"buenos días tía" me contesta leo

"Buenos días baby" me dice Christian le doy un beso en la boca.

"Buenos días Sra. Steel"

"buenos días Sra. Jones en qué quedamos el otro día no más Srta. Steele sino Ana por favor"

"está bien Ana" mira a Christian yo sé que no está muy feliz con eso pero no me importa.

Al sentarme a lado de Christian le doy un beso en la mejilla sale con una sonrisa. Sra. Jones me coloca mi desayuno al frente de mi junto a mi te, le doy la gracias desayunamos en una conversación ligera.

Cuando terminamos el desayuno Taylor se aclara la voz.

"Buenos días Srta. Steele" dios que pasa con esta gente de repente tengo 50 años.

"Buenos días Taylor"

"sr. Grey Sawyer está aquí"

"perfecto ven Anastasia"

"quien es Sawyer Christian" caminamos hasta la sala principal donde esta Taylor y un clon están hasta vestidos hasta iguales, debe ser militar también.

"anastasia este es tu guardaespaldas"

"Mi que"

"Tu guardaespaldas te va a llevar al trabajo, cuando yo no este, te va a cuidar él es tu seguridad"

"Christian no hay necesidad de que me lleven al trabajo tengo mi propio carro no necesito seguridad"

"si la necesitas este fin de semana todo el mundo se enteró que eras mi novia, te van a perseguir nada más para llegar a mi Ana"

"creo que vives en una novela Christian hablamos cuando entres en razón"

Con eso llamo a mi sobrino y me voy hacia mi carro, pensando que Christian está loco, al llegar a la escuela de mi sobrino todo está tranquilo yo sabía que Christian es paranoico, si noto que las madres me sonríen mucho, hasta la maestra me dice buenos días, que le gusta la ropa que en donde la compre eso si es raro, nunca me habla pero no le hago caso.

Me dirijo a SIP cuando estoy llegando hay como 50 paparazzis en la puerta de la compañía, demonios Christian Grey siempre va a estar razón pues si piensa que lo voy a llamar para pedir ayuda está muy equivocado.

Agarro mi teléfono, me coloco mis lentes oscuros, me preparo para salir a mi nueva realidad, cuando los fotógrafos me ven corren hacia mí que demonios esta gente está loca voy caminando y los paparazzis me gritan.

**"Srita steele se va a casar con el sr grey"**

**"Srita steele ese carro se lo regalo el"**

**"Srita steele en verdad que está embarazada de su segundo hijo" que mierda.**

**"Srita steele ya conoció a la familia grey"**

Gracias a dios llegue a la puerta me dirijo a la recepción en donde esta Clare.

"Llama a la seguridad y dile que despejen al frente del edificio sino llame a la policía"

"ok Ana"

**Fin del **_**flashback**_

Desde ese día tengo a mi Taylor que me acompaña para todos lados creo que una relación es de 2 personas pero con Christian grey es de 4 pero creo que me estoy enamorando de él lo estoy diciendo desde hace tiempo ya pero ahora lo confirmo no me importa que me coloque guardaespaldas para cuidarme porque allí está la respuesta a mi pregunta le gusta cuidarme, se preocupa por todo, si comí, si dormí bien en estas 2 semanas he dormido más en su casa que en la mia, me gusta amanecer con él y él dice que duerme mejor conmigo.

**KISS * COMENTARIOS**

**CONTINUARA**


	20. Chapter 20

Hoy es viernes salgo al medio día porque tengo que ir de compras para el evento que me invito su mama, después Christian me dijo que no me había dicho nada porque a él no le gustaba ir a eso actos pero por alguna razón quería ir conmigo, es el día de mañana, así que me comunique con Kate y Mia para ir las 3 juntas porque de verdad no sé qué colocarme leo llegara al apartamento donde Gail lo cuidara hasta que yo llegue.

Voy a escribirle a mi novio sexy para decirle de mis planes para esta tarde, ya que no lo vi esta mañana porque se levantó muy temprano porque tenía un desayuno de negocios, así que no lo he visto ya lo extraño.

"hola novio sexy estas ocupado"

"hola baby nunca para ti"

"qué bueno igual te digo, voy a salir con las chicas a almorzar y luego de compras para el evento de mañana"

"chicas"

"si Kate y Mia me van acompañar a escoger un traje para la gala"

"sabes muy bien que tengo un personal que puede escoger un traje perfecto para ti en casa puede llevar varios trajes para las chicas también porque no le dices eso y van para al apartamento en ves de ir al centro comercial"

"lo es tu armario también lo recuerda ;) además prefiero el centro comercial también vamos a almorzar"

"está bien llevan a Sawyer contigo"

"si lo se cariño"

Estuve a punto de colocarle te amo pero él no lo ha dicho así que voy a esperar le preguntare a Kate y Mia tal vez a Angel que es como otra mujer estos días ha estado ocupado en su nuevo trabajo se ríe de mi por estar casi todos los días en la revistas. Entro al baño me retoco mi maquillaje, me arreglo mi vestido que llevo hoy que es de color blanco, con un cinturón marrón fino, con unas botas de color marrón que me llegan a la rodilla eso lo acompañe con una chaqueta de jean.

Al llegar al restaurante Tap House Grill, ya Kate y Mia están allí hablando muy entretenidamente cuando me ven se paran para saludarme.

"Hola Ana" me dice Mia

"hola Mia" le doy un abrazo.

"Hola Kate" la abrazo también la extrañe

"Amiga no ha había sabido de ti" dice Kate

"He estado trabajando tengo un nuevo autor que le he tenido que cambiar el manuscrito muchas veces me tiene estresada"

"mi querido hermano como esta"

"bien hable con el esta mañana para decirle que voy a salir con ustedes"

"como te trata los paparazzis"

"los odios no los entiendo porque tiene que perseguirnos"

"bueno son vampiros"

Ordenamos nuestra comida estamos hablando, riendo, soy una persona de pocas amistades, pero con estas chicas me siento como si tuviera familia de nuevo. Terminamos de comer pedimos la cuenta y nos informan que ya fue cancelada por el sr. Grey, por supuesto no me extrañaría que sabe dónde estoy Sawyer.

Cuando vamos hacia el carro vemos a los paparazzi teniendo un día de campo con nosotras, Mia va contando lo que nos espera mañana, estoy algo nerviosa. Llegamos al centro comercial. Vamos directamente a una tienda exclusiva que nunca había estado adentro de esta tienda.

Sawyer se queda afuera de la tienda también noto que somos la única en la tienda aparte del personal esto parece obra de mi querido novio que tiene más dinero que sentido común.

Durante 1 hora he visto mucho vestidos Kate se enamoró de un vestido violeta con un tirante plateada del lado izquierdo el vestido es de chiffon, adelante tiene forma de corazón así que realza sus senos Eliott va estar loco por ella en la noche, por su parte Mia escogió un vestido largo color rosado tipo corsé hasta sus caderas se ve hermosa la falda tiene como hojas parece una princesa.

Para mi he visto varios vestidos el problema es que me gustan todos pero hay 2 que son mis favoritos pero yo sé cuál combina perfecto para esa noche. Cuando voy a la caja registradora Mia me dice que ya los vestidos están pagos no me molesto en preguntar si ya se la repuesta. Christian Grey. Durante una hora más tarde les digo a las chicas que ya me quiero ir, pero en mi mente estoy planeando hacer otra cosa.

En el estacionamiento están ya los carros de Mia y Kate no sé cómo llegaron allí. Nos despedimos cuando me monto en camioneta pienso que hacer

"Sawyer me llevas a grey enterprises que Taylor no le avise a Christian quiero que sea una sorpresa"

"Perfecto "

"Sawyer que te dije"

"que no te llamara así porque te hacía sentir viejo"

El resto del viaje fue en silencio yo iba comprobando mis correo electrónicos, resulta que me están invitando a New York la semana que viene para un evento de futuros escritores le diré a Hannah que revise mi agenda, coloque esas fechas allí.

Llego a grey enterprises ya todo el mundo me conoce no como la primera vez que vine sonrió a la recepcionista llamo el ascensor entro con Sawyer en el cuándo llego al piso de la oficina de Christian se abre las puertas y esta Taylor esperándome.

"Como esta Ana"

"bien Taylor mi querido novio está ocupado"

"que yo sepa esta solo Ana"

"perfecto gracias Taylor"

Veo que se va junto con Sawyer así que me dirijo a donde esta Andrea.

"Esta solo Andrea"

"si señorita steele"

"gracias Andrea"

Entro a la oficina se ve tan hermoso tienes sus gafas está leyendo algo en la computadora, camino hacia el levanta la mirada me ve ya estoy más cerca de él.

"Hola Sr. Grey"

"baby nadie me dijo que venias"

"necesito permiso para venir Sr. grey"

"nunca baby puedes venir cada vez que desees"

Llego al frente de su puesto donde está sentado mi querido novio, amante, amigo. Me le siento en su regazo y lo beso en los labios, sus manos están en mis muslos, yo con mis manos en su cabello profundizando el beso.

"Eso me gusto Srita. Steele"

"qué bueno sr. Grey"

"pensé que estabas con las chicas de compras estuvieron poco tiempo eso no es habitual en Mia"

"yo no soy una chica que le guste ir mucho de compras" le sonrió sus manos viajan desde mis botas hasta abajo de mi vestido.

"Lamento no haber estado allí cuando te levantaste"

"por mi está bien cariño yo sé que tu trabajo es importante"

"más importante eres tú baby"

Acaba decir que soy más importante que su trabajo, no digo nada solo lo beso con más pasión de lo normal, sus dedos hábiles están en mi centro este hombre me vuelve loca yo me muevo hacia arriba para que tenga mejor acceso a mi parte intima, vea que estoy muy húmeda nada más por él, se separa casi lloro porque separo de mis labios.

" esta tan húmeda por mi"

"Solo por ti Christian"

Cuando lo voy a besar Christian no me deja que demonios quiero a este hombre ahora, él puede tener el control pero lo quiero ahora mismo, él se acerca al teléfono de su oficina presiona un botón y de repente sale la voz de Andrea.

"En que puedo servirle Sr. Grey"

"no quiero que nadie me moleste, ni llamadas, ni visitas"

"entendido Sr. Grey"

Con eso Andrea se va de la línea quedamos mi hombre y yo en esta posición yo tengo el poder el control, así que comienzo a moverme sobre su erección el me ataca mi boca.

"baby espero que no esté muy apegada a esta ropa interior"

"no te quiero a dentro de mí ya"

"tú deseos son mis órdenes"

Esa simples palabras me llevaron a la luna, sus dedos están en mis centro cuando pensé que no podía estar más húmeda lo estoy, mis manos están en su correa para quitársela pero es una misión imposible en esta posición en la que estoy.

"Déjame ayudarte baby"

Él se quita la correa y desabrocha su pantalón saca su gran erección Christian es un hombre muy dotado en muchos aspectos.

"Ana vas a tener que hacer tú la mayoría del trabajo en esta posición"

"siiiii solo te quiero dentro de mi"

Con eso Christian me agarra mis caderas y me levanta y de un solo empujón está adentro de mí.

"Dios mío Christian si"

Comencé a moverme de arriba hacia abajo en su eje Christian tenía el cuello rojo se estaba sonrojando eso me gusta.

"Ana sigue más rápido, más mas mas rápido baby" con su mano en mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cabeza. Sigo moviéndome de arriba a abajo, ya tenemos el ritmo. Ciento una presión en mi cuerpo sé que no voy a durar mucho.

"CHRISTIAN SI"

"ANA DIOS MIO"

Con eso lo siento todo dentro de mí. Lo quiero hasta la última gota.

"Christian cuidado tengo un vestido blanco, suficiente que salga sin ropa interior a que salgo con la ropa sucia"

"Entonces vamos arreglar la situación"

Con eso sus manos viajan hacia mi espalda baja el cierre de mi vestido, mueve su mano hacia adelante y me quita el cinturón así tiene total acceso a mí, me sube el vestido hasta que esta fuera de mi cuerpo lo tira en el escritorio.

"Simplemente hermosa y todo mia"

"si toda tuya"

Tuvimos sexo pegados de la pared de vidrios de la oficina me siento tan expuesta pero Christian me aseguro que nadie me iba a ver los vidrios son tintados y estamos muy alto.

Su palacio en el cielo como lo llama me dirijo al baño en su oficina, me vuelvo a vestir sin ropa interior porque Christian me las destruyo. Me coloco mi vestido blanco de nuevo con su correa.

Cuando salgo ya Christian se ve como el perfecto CEO sexy Grey enterprises.

"estas lista baby"

"si te vienes conmigo a casa"

"si mi novia me dejo agotado"

"esa novia tuya es una loca deberías colocarle reparo"

Salimos de la oficina, Christian pide el elevador cuando se acerca Andrea.

"buenas tardes Andrea que pase feliz fin de semana"

"gracias Srita. Steel igualmente"

Christian no dice nada cuando se monta en elevador el me mira me sonríe no sé lo que piensa, llegamos al sótano y esta Taylor con Sawyer esperándonos, Taylor nos abre la puerta.

Taylor va vía LA ESCALA.

"siempre eres tan buena"

"si porque"

"fuiste cordial con Andrea"

"soy cordial con todo el mundo no pienso que la gente va hacer las cosas nada porque les grito"

"no las hacen porque les pagas muy bien para que hagan las cosas bien"

"no todos hacen las cosas por dinero Christian"

"entonces porque lo hacen"

"porque les gusta hacerlo el dinero ayuda pero si no le gusta su trabajo ni todo el dinero en el mundo te va hace quedarte en un trabajo que es una mierda"

Él me sonríe él sabe que tengo razón en muchas cosas, Christian es muy inteligente quedamos en silencio el resto del viaje a casa, si casa vivo con Christian no lo sé ahora hemos una rutina completa, Christian y yo llegamos a casa a las 5 de la tarde o yo a veces llego más temprano para estar con leo esperamos a Christian para cenar en la mesa no en la barra de desayuno creo que a Christian le gusta esa rutina.

Christian se lleva muy bien con leo, después de la cena vemos un rato TV charlamos, leo se va a duchar luego a dormir, nosotros quedamos haciendo el amor hasta quedarnos dormidos esa es nuestra rutina diaria.

**Kiss **

**COMENTARIOS**


	21. Chapter 21

La mañana del sábado me levante tarde hoy es fin de semana ya Christian no estaba en la cama yo no sé dónde estaba, baje para encontrar a leo comiendo al frente del televisor.

"Buenos días mi niño"

"buenos días tía"

"buenos Gail"

"buenos días Ana"

"Gail y Christian"

"salió con Taylor a comprar unas cosas y a grey enterprises a buscar unos papeles"

"gracias Gail"

"leo cuando termines te vistes que vamos a casa"

"porque tía me gusta estar aquí"

"yo se hijo pero no hemos ido a casa esta semana además esta es no es nuestra casa es la casa de Christian, además yo tengo que ir hacer unas cosas para esta noche"

"Ok tía voy a cambiarme"

Cuando leo se va a la habitación a cambiarse yo voy a la habitación de Christian a recoger un par de cosas que tengo que llevarme a mi casa. Cuando termino busco a Leonardo para irme a casa. Tomo a leo llego a la cocina para despedirme de Gail.

"Ana te vas"

"si Gail me tengo que ir"

"pero el señor grey dijo que no saliera sin seguridad"

"voy para mi casa no me va a pasar nada hasta luego Gail"

Con eso me voy hacia mi apartamento, cuando abro la puerta, extrañaba este lugar leo salió corriendo a su cuarto, le digo que haga la tarea del lunes que esta noche no vamos estar aquí y mañana, seguro nos levantaremos tarde, mi teléfono se me daño pero ni me molesto el lunes comprare uno nuevo, meto una carga de ropa sucia en la lavadora, le arreglo la maleta a leo de lo que se va a colocar mañana en donde los padres de Christian, porque él quiere quedarse durmiendo allá, me pareció bien, ella me dijo que podía llevar a mi sobrino así que mi niño se va a colocar por primera vez un esmoquin, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero limpie ahora me voy a meter a bañar para afeitarme las piernas, cuando salgo del baño. Escucho el timbre, escucho que leo va abrir la puerta sé que es Christian lo puedo sentir.

Salgo de mi habitación justamente cuando leo está abriendo la puerta veo a mi novio con el pelo por todos lados está nervioso,

"Oh gracias a dios estan aquí"

"hola Christian como amaneciste"

"porque no estás en casa"

"estoy en casa"

"tú sabes lo que quiero decir Anastasia"

"tenía que hacer un par de cosas aquí, además tengo que comenzar arreglarme para esta noche y mi teléfono murió por eso no me pude comunicarme contigo" miento pude mandarle un mensaje del celular de leo,

"Taylor llama a Franco y que venga a las 3:00 de la tarde a mi casa"

"quien es Franco aunque para que molesto en preguntar"

"Es un estilista Anastasia"

"Leonardo ve a tu habitación voy hablar con Christian, Taylor me das un espacio también" solo hace un movimiento con su cabeza.

"pensé que me habías dejado Ana"

"porque"

"Gail llamo dijo que habías agarrado tus cosas tuyas y las de Leonardo, te llamo no contestas, llame a Leonardo contesto a la segunda vez me dijo que te estabas duchado"

"tenía que venir a mi casa Christian tenía más de una semana que no venía además, tu no estabas, yo tenía que arreglarme el cabello pero como ya arreglaste la situación porque eres el señor amo del universo"

"amo del universo"

"si Christian"

"sabes que me gusta tenerte en mi casa no me gusto llegar y que no estuvieras allí"

"nunca me lo habías dicho Christian soy es editora no adivina"

"no soy bueno con los sentimientos"

"yo tampoco"

"somos dos almas que tenían que juntarse"

"Tal vez, voy a cambiarme para continuar lavando eres bienvenido a quedarte Christian está en tu casa"

"gracias voy ayudar a Leonardo con su tarea"

Han pasado muchas cosas hoy voy a cocinar el almuerzo espagueti con vegetales, con salsa boloñesa y pan con ajo, cuando voy a la habitación de leo ellos están haciendo la tarea

"Chicos ya la comida va estar lista como esta esa tarea"

"ya casi lista"

"perfecto" le doy una sonrisa a Christian para decirle que todo está bien. Voy a la cocina a ver el pan con ajo siento los brazos de Christian que me da un fuerte abrazo.

"Estamos bien"

"si vamos a comer tengo hambre que va a llegar tu maravilloso Franco y tenemos que subir a tu casa"

"ya hiciste la maletas para mañana"

"si falta meter un par de cosas nada más y ya y tu"

"Gail me la debe haber hecho"

"perfecto vamos a comer"

Comemos en silencio, cuando terminamos Christian se para con Leonardo para lavar los platos me dice que como yo cocine ahora a los hombres les toca lavar los platos, entonces me voy a mi habitación para terminar de recoger lo que me voy colocar, ropa interior extra por si acaso decide acabar con las que llevo puesta. Son las 2:50 pm tocan la puerta es Christian.

"Estas lista baby"

"si estás bien Christian"

"si solo quiero algo"

"dime" me jala hacia el me besa como si su vida dependiera de eso.

"No me dejes nunca baby"

"no lo voy hacer ya te lo dije"

"eres mia Ana"

"Tuya"

Vamos hacia el ático cuando entramos hay un hombre con 3 mujeres.

"Sr. Grey como esta" con acento francés claramente falso no sé dónde será.

"bien Franco"

"Quien es esta belleza"

"ella es mi novia Anastasia Steel y su sobrino Leonardo Steel te llame porque quiere arreglarse para esta noche"

"perfecto necesitare un sitio a donde trabajar con esta reina Sr. Grey"

"Gail le dirá dónde va estar"

Le doy un beso, me voy con Gail con Franco y las otras chicas a una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba, cuando me están haciendo los pies toca la puerta y es Taylor.

"Ana aquí está su nuevo teléfono"

"mi nuevo que"

"su nuevo teléfono"

"Taylor escuche la primera vez pero porque"

"su teléfono se dañó así que el Sr. Grey mando a comprar uno"

"no sé porque me molesto gracias Taylor"

"de nada Ana"

Con eso se va veo que tiene mis contactos ya cargados como hizo para averiguar mis contactos, tengo varias aplicaciones, es un celular moderno voy entrando a las aplicaciones mientras me pintan las uñas.

Después de hacerme los pies y manos me falta es el cabello Franco me pide ver el vestido para ver que puede hacer, cuando lo ve me sonríe.

"Crees que a Christian le va a gustar"

"te apuesto que va a quedar sin aliento, vamos ya se lo que te voy hacer pero me das permiso para hacer lo que quiera"

"si"

Comenzó con un par de extensiones de mí mismo color de cabello, me llegan hasta la cintura, ahora comienza a cortarlo por capas no me deja verme en el espejo, cuando ya tengo el cabello por la altura abajo de mis senos. Comienza a secarme el cabello, cuando termina le die a su asistente que le pase la rizadora, comienza a rizarme el cabello, me siento como una reina, Christian debe estar vistiéndose a son las 6:20 pm le he dicho a las chicas que me tome fotos de todo el proceso para muéstraselas a Christian luego.

Cuando Franco termino su obra maestra se sienta a mi lado.

"Simplemente hermosa ahora el maquillaje y listo"

"un maquillaje suave por favor casi no me maquillo"

"perfecto"

comienza a maquillarme mantengo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo por temor, espero que a Christian le guste, cuando terminan de maquillarme abro mis ojos, me veo en el espejo estoy hermosa el cabello esta en ondas el maquillaje es gris suave igual que la pintura de uñas para que me combine con el vestido que escogí, voy al baño para cambiarme me coloco la ropa interior que compre ayer también, la acompaño con unas medias de seda color natural me coloco el ligero me siento como la modelo de Victoria's Secret me tomo una foto en el espejo para mandársela a Christian, cuando voy a vestirme llamo a unas de las chicas para queque meme ayude con el vestido estoy enamorada de este vestido es color gris como lo ojos de Christian, Strapless tiene forma de corazón en el pecho, una abertura del lado izquierdo que me llega un poco más arriba de la rodilla, tiene como pedrería, se adapta a mis curvas, cuando todo el mundo me ve queda con la boca abierta.

"Como me veo"

"espero que logres salir del apartamento" me dice Franco

"Yo también" con una sonrisa

Pido que me tomen unas fotos para ver cómo me veo, Franco terminando de recoger sus cosas, cuando ya tiene todo listo el me da una tarjeta para que tenga su número privado.

"Lista para ver a tus hombres están abajo esperándote"

"si estoy lista me veo bien para esta noche"

"Si vas hacer la mal hermosa de esta noche"

"gracias"

Agarro mi sobre meto un brillo, mi teléfono nuevo en mi sobre me preparo para bajar para ver a mis chicos, espero que a Christian le guste el vestido, camino por el pasillo, cuando voy hacia las escaleras escucho a Christian hablando con el personal, el primero que me ve es Taylor porque Christian esta despalda a la escalera escucho cuando Taylor le die Christian voltea lleva un _smoking_ clásico color negro con camisa blanca y pajarita color negro el traje esta hecho a la medida, como todo lo que el usa, cuando me ve queda sin aliento lo se me ve de arriba abajo, no dice nada está paralizado en el sitio, será bueno o malo .

"Sr. Grey me ayuda continuar bajar las escaleras por favor"

"si claro Anastasia estas hermosa simplemente bella me dejaste sin palabras"

"gracias no sabía si te iba a gustar"

"Me encanta vas hacer la mujer más bella del lugar"

"bueno mi trabajo está hecho aquí llama cuando quieras Sr. Grey tiene mucha suerte es una mujer exquisita" dice Franco

"gracias eso yo lo sé" con eso Franco y sus asistentes se van.

"Christian y Leonardo donde esta"

"se estaba colocando los zapatos"

"perfecto gracias por el teléfono"

"siempre baby estas espectacular"

"gracias cuando vi el vestido me recordé de tus ojos"

"espera aquí te tengo otro regalo"

"Christian no tenías que comprarme nada"

"silencio yo te compro lo que yo quiero déjame consentirte baby" se va haca su estudio cuando regresa con una caja dice Cartier color blanco, el me la abre tiene zarcillos largos sé que son de diamantes, una pulsera gruesa que combina perfecto con m vestido y con los zarcillos como sabía que mi vestido era de ese color, el anillo es precioso tiene una piedra azul como mis ojos.

"Esto es mucho Christian"

"no lo es"

"sabes que todo esto no me importa, las joyas, el teléfono, los guardaespaldas, el dinero nada de eso me importa"

"lo sé"

En eso ale Leonardo sale de la habitación con Gail se veía hermoso llevaba un pantalón gris plomo, con una camisa blanca, corbata azul clara y la solapa es color negro.

"Listo ya Leonardo"

"si tía pareces una princesa"

"gracias mi niño"

"Entonces vamos a ir o vamos a llegar tarde"

"ok vamos a tomarnos unas fotos primero"

Le tome una foto a Leonardo solo, Leonardo con Christian, Christian conmigo, yo con leo, después de las fotos salimos hacia el sótano, nos montamos en la camioneta.

**KISS – COMENTARIOS**

buscar en Pinterest para ver las imágenes del capitulo.


	22. Chapter 22

Camioneta Taylor va manejando y Sawyer va de copiloto. Voy nerviosa no sé porque estoy tan nerviosa ya conozco a la familia de Christian nunca he ido a su casa de la infancia pero según me cuenta Christian él fue muy feliz allí.

La ida Bellevue es de una hora más o menos, las casa son hermosas, quiero una casa así tal vez un par de hijos con Christian, llegamos a la entrada hay varios fotógrafos, reporteros en la entrada esperándonos.

"Vamos baby ya llegamos"

"esta es tu casa de la infancia Christian"

"si vamos"

"esto es un palacio"

Salimos de la camioneta, en una especie de alfombra roja hacia la casa, Christian saca a Leonardo y luego me da la mano para salir. Hay flash de los paparazzis pasamos por la alfombra roja nos tómanos un par de fotos Christian me dice que es para el periódico y otra es para el álbum familiar que pedirá una copia claro que quiero una para colocarla en el apartamento, entramos a la casa es hermosa.

"Tu casa es hermosa Christian"

"les daré un tour después, vamos a la parte de atrás en donde es la fiesta"

Cuando llegamos al patio me quede sin palabras, había varios toldos blancos, mucha gente de esmoquin y mujeres de trajes largos, bajamos hacia el patio, cuando vemos Grace, Mia y Kate, todas hermosas Grace tenía un vestido verde, cruzado atrás totalmente elegante, caminamos hacia ellas.

"Oh por dios Anastasia estas bella pareces una reina"

"oh gracias ustedes están hermosas también" siento un ligero sonrojo.

"hermano definitiva Ana te luce esta noche"

"si ustedes tan bien están hermosas señoras"

"gracias Christian" todas juntas.

Caminamos hacia nuestra mesa esta Eliott, Carrick con 2 personas mayores hablando animadamente la señora le toca Eliott el brazo cariñosamente.

"Buena noches" dice Christian a todos

"Hola hijo"

"abuelo abuelaTrevelyanella es mi novia Anastasia y su sobrino Leonardo"

"hola pequeña como estas he escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ti"

"hola muy bien gracias igualmente Christian habla mucho de ustedes"

"tu pequeño que edad tienes"

"casi 8 años señora"

"nada de señora dígame abuela"

"gracias abuela"

"vente hijo vamos a conseguir algunos dulces en aquella mesa"

"puedo tía"

"claro ve"

Estamos parados en la mesa conversando animada se acerca Ross con su pareja no sabía que también estaba invitada ella me cae muy bien resulta que la novia de Ross es maestra de escuela, me entere que también viven cerca de la escala en Pike Place Market.

Cuando el maestro de ceremonias anuncia por el micrófono que nos podemos sentar, mis pies me lo agradecen en nuestra mesa está adornada hermosamente son discretos hay pequeños ramos de flores blancas, manteles blancos, hay cristalería en estos momentos recuerdo a mi mama cuando me hizo tomar un curso de un día de buena presentación en una mesa, está toda la familia grey, junto con Kate a lado de Eliott, le sigue los abuelos de Christian, luego viene Carrick y Grace, Christian, yo y Leonardo, cuando llega Mia me imagino que es su acompañante lo presento como Sean Christian como Eliott se colocaron serios, pobre Mia sufre que sus hermanos mayores muy protectores. Ella los ignora me imaginó que no es la primera vez, la cena paso con mucha tranquilidad después que Eliott hizo puchero porque a Leonardo en la cena era una hamburguesa de pavo y lo demás tenían una cena gourmet, La **pierna de cerdo** es la más exquisita que he probado en mi vida, porque era un niño y ella sabía que los niños casi no comen esas cosas, de postre para todos eran fresas con crema dios que rico, con Champán, pienso que Grace debe haber sido una madre genial, muchas dicen que las suegras son horribles pero la mia es una santa.

Christian está hablando con su abuelo de los próximos negocios, de un viaje a Taiwán que tiene que hacer, sobre la energía solar Christian es un hombre inteligente, corrijo mi hombre inteligente, hablo con las chicas sobre un día de spa que tengo que ver mi agenda, todas dicen que soy la novia perfecta para Christian.

Como a las 11:00 de la noche Leonardo me dijo que tenía sueño se despidió de todo el mundo.

"Voy a costar a Leonardo y vengo" le digo a Christian le doy un beso

"No tardes mucho baby-blue"

Llegamos a la habitación de invitados en el segundo piso donde Christian me dijo que me dirigiera, ayude a Leo quitarse la ropa, se colocó su piyama cuando esta acostado.

"Tía me gusta esta familia"

"si a mí también"

"si son todos muy buenos igual que Christian"

"si te gusta Christian"

"si es cool él va hacer mi papa tía"

"no lo sé es muy pronto para saber eso tenemos muy poco conociéndonos vamos a dormir"

A los 20 minutos ya Leonardo estaba profundamente dormido, cuando voy bajando me encuentro con Mia a la mitad de la escalera.

"Te estaba buscando"

"que paso Christian sabía que estaba acostando a Leonardo"

"si el venía a buscarte pero lo detuve"

"está bien que paso mia"

"vamos hay una subasta" Me lleva de la mano hasta el patio y luego hasta el escenario en que está el maestro ceremonia adonde hay varias mujeres.

"Mia que subasta es esta"

"una muy divertida"

"que se subastan"

"nosotras"

"que no entiendo"

"ellos pujan dinero y nos ganan y hacen un baile con nosotras tranquila es caridad además estoy segura que Christian te va a ganar"

Estamos en el escenario yo estoy de tercera y Mia de cuarta, veo a Christian esta serio mi pobre novio no le gusta que yo esté aquí arriba, para ser sincera yo tampoco sé que estoy llamando mucho la tensión eso no me gusta.

"tranquila Ana Christian te va a ganar no va a dejar que nadie baile contigo"

"estas segura alguien puede pujar más dinero que el"

"te aseguro él te va a ganar sino puede haber una pelea aquí"

"Christian pelear por mí no lo creo Mia"

"yo si lo creo a acaso no te ves en un espejo pareces una reina las mujeres han intentado salir con Christian desde hace años y las ignoraba por eso pensábamos que era gay"

"ya entiendo"

"además si quiere pelear lo hará antes peleaba mucho hasta que comenzó a trabajar con mi abuelo y se volvió un hombre de negocio pero creo que esa fuerza esta todavía está allí porque cada vez que lo llamaba siempre estaba en el gimnasio o con su entrenador particular pobre el chico que se enfrente a el"

Mientras veo al maestro de ceremonias está a mi lado, demonios vengo yo.

"Esta hermosa chica hace yoga, toca piano, habla italiano con fluidez vamos a ver por dónde comienza la subasta"

"4 mil dólares"

5 mil dólares"

"10 mil dólares " escucho a Christian este hombre está loco

"15 mil dólares" otro hombre

"25 Mil dólares" vuelve Christian

"40 Mil dólares" otra vez este hombre misterioso

"100 Mil dólares" dice Christian

El otro hombre se queda en silencio gracias a dios estoy demasiado avergonzada con esta situación cuando el presentador dice **vendido** veo a Christian que se para viene caminando hacia mí al escenario con una sonrisa en su cara, me ayuda a bajar.

"Ahora si eres legalmente mia"

"no me has comprado todavía"

"si te compre ahora eres mia"

"no soy una adquisición Christian Grey"

"si lo eres, la más bella adquisición que tengo"

"necesito ir al tocador"

"déjame llevarte"

Estoy en el baño haciendo pis cuando escucho a dos mujeres riendo y hablando.

"Oh por dios la viste"

"si será unas de las mujeres de la casa de cita"

"no lo creo porque él lo único que hace es follarnos del mil maneras distintas a mí nunca me saco del apartamento"

"a mí tampoco y lo llama por su nombre a mí me decía que lo llamara Sr. Grey" me que en silencio están hablando de Christian y de mi ahora quiero ver quiénes son estas mujeres.

"Pero Nora si ella está aquí que será su novia o le esta pagando"

"no lo sé"

En eso ellas se van, yo salgo del baño me quedo viendo al espejo ellas dos se acostaron con Christian yo sé que él tenía una vida antes que yo llegara, tengo que salir de repente siento muchas nauseas respiro profundo un par de veces y salgo del baño.

**KISS – COMENTARIOS**

**PARA VER LAS IMÁGENES DEL CAPÍTULO ENTRAR A MI **_**PINTEREST**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Quería disculparme, por no escribir he estado full ocupada con mi trabajo, yo soy profesora y mis alumnos están comenzando su 3° lapso y estoy haciendo un curso de actualización docente, así que por favor paciencia. **

Christian está hablando por teléfono no sé si decirle a Christian.

"Vamos me debes un baile Srita. Steel"

"vamos"

"Ana baby-blue que pasa"

"baby-blue?"

"si eres mi baby y tienes los ojos azules eres mi baby-blue"

Vamos a bailar, nunca habíamos bailado juntos esto me gusta teníamos que seguir haciendo esto, coloco mi cabeza en su hombro, sus manos están en mi cintura, sé que todo el mundo nos está viendo, no me importa en este momento nada solo Christian y yo. Al terminar la pieza solo quería seguir bailando cuando escuchamos a carrick.

"Me permites baila con la hermosa dama"

"claro padre " le die Christian comienzo a bailar con carrick.

"quería agradecerte por todo esto"

"porque no entiendo"

"por Christian nunca lo habíamos visto tan feliz lo estaba hablando con Grace hace un par de días normalmente Christian viene para estos eventos está un rato y se va pero esta vez pidió hasta quedarse esta noche, está sonriendo muchas gracias Anastasia todo esto tiene que ver contigo"

"el tan bien me ha cambiado después del accidente me encerré en mi misma, mi vida era solo Leonardo era lo único que me quedaba hasta que Christian llego a mi vida ese día, le dio luz a mi vida, creo que somos dos almas que se tenía que encontrar"

"te creo Ana solo queremos la felicidad para el"

"si se lo que se siente yo también quiero su felicidad Carrick"

Cuando termino la pieza íbamos hacia la mesa cuando Christian se acerca de nuevo para volver a bailar, eso me gusta me coloco en la misma posición, seguimos al ritmo de la música. Después de dos canciones.

"baby-blue vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales pequeña"

"si me encanta"

vamos caminando hacia el lago cuando estamos todos en posición justamente a la media noche comienza los fuegos artificiales tengo a Christian atrás mío abrazándome, me volteo hacia el cierro los labios el comienza como un beso lento pero se va volviendo un beso con urgencia, mis manos están detrás de su cabeza y las del están casi encima de mi trasero ese beso se vuelve con más urgencia, nos separamos por la necesidad de aire en nuestros pulmones, tal vez las perras están aquí viendo lo feliz que puede llegar a ser.

"Christian estoy cansada podemos irnos a casa"

"claro baby-blue vamos"

Nos despedimos de todo el mundo manos de Mia que no la conseguimos por allí mientras vamos hacia la habitación, vamos de la mano, cuando nos paramos al frente de una puerta cerca de las escaleras entramos.

"Este es mi habitación de mi infancia ninguna mujer ha estado aquí"

"otra primera vez Christian"

"de verdad estás cansada"

"porque que tienes en mente Christian"

"Lo que tengo en mente desde te vi bajando las escaleras de la escala quitarte ese vestido y hacerte el amor hasta quedarnos dormidos"

"me gusta eso " yo caminando hacia él y lo beso.

Comenzó con un eso lento hasta que pega contra la pared de su cuarto me devoro mi boca dios deseo ese hombre no creo que allá palabras para decir lo que siento por él.

"Te deseo Anastasia te he deseado desde que te vi ese día en el elevador, no me importa nada solo te quiere a ti, solo a ti, me siento como ícaro volando muy cerca del sol.

"yo también Christian me siento así quiero que mi mundo comience y termine contigo Christian grey"

"me estas robando mis líneas anastasia suficiente de hablar"

Como eso me da la vuelta me va bajando el cierre del vestido cae al piso, siento el suspiro de Christian en mi espalda solo estoy en ropa interior ligero con medias y tacones de aguja, me toca mi espalda baja mi columna con sus dedos hábiles dios ya estoy húmeda.

"Voltéate Anastasia" con voz ronca

Hago lo que me dice sin pensarlo dos veces, se lamio los labios mierda Mia tenía razón que le iba a gustar, le diré luego.

"Christian creo que estas muy vestido para mi gusto en particular"

"que va hacer al respecto"

Comencé a desnudarlo poco a poco, cuando ya Estaba desnudo nada más en su bóxer ese es un dios griego, lo acuesto en su cama es una cama grande de Christian vivo cómodamente toda su vida me acuesto encima de él, me voy resbalando en su piel contorneándome y susúrrale al oído cuanto lo deseo, lo cual no es mentira. Lo beso en el cuello, le respiro levemente en su oído y comienzo a bajar con lentitud. Beso su pecho, sus brazos, su vientre y vuelvo a subir, lo beso otra vez, tengo mi mano en su pene acariciándolo lo estoy volviendo loco lo se lo puedo sentir pero no lo quiero hacer acabar en mi mano así que pero lo veo ansioso, así que voy por él.

Me Ubico cómodamente entre sus piernas y se las abro lo suficiente para tener buena visión de toda su paquete. Comienzo a lamer desde el ano a la punta del pene. Con calma, con tiempo, con detención veo que hay un punto que lo enloquece. Saboreo con ganas cada escondite de su zona y descubro el efecto que produce esto en él. La cara interna de sus muslos también es muy sensible a estas caricias, hago todo esto mirándolo a los ojos, tengo 20 puntos más inmediatamente. Sé que le gusta ver lo que estoy haciendo allá abajo. Creo un canal con mi paladar, los labios y las manos por el que debe correr su pene para tener mejor lubricación que puedas darle. No voy apartar muy rápido y fuerte al principio no dejo mi lengua quieta. Lo Hago con calma para que sea excitante y para que el clímax luego sea mayor. Cuando siento que su respiración y su pulso de aceleran, no voy a parar Mantengo el ritmo hasta el final y continúa hasta el final. Siento el maravillo liquido de Christian en mi boca todo mío.

"Guao anastasia te superaste eres maravillosa ero ahora tengo que devolverte ese favor y para mi gusto estas. Muy vestida baby-blue"

"soy toda tuya Christian"

"si solo mia pero muchos hombres estaban loco por ti esta noche por lo hermosa que estabas esta noche"

Comienza a desnudarme poco a poco Christian es romántico que suerte la mia las mujeres del baño no sabe nada de lo que sucede en nuestra vida íntima, cuando estoy totalmente desnuda esto a su merced.

El comienza recorriendo el camino hacia mi sur, besando, acariciándolo, mandándome un mensaje de que lo que desea, Al llegar a su destino, no va directamente al punto. va explorando el área lentamente acercándose lentamente hasta llegar a mi clítoris. Le da un beso suave, lento, usando poca presión. Entonces atrapa mi clítoris entre sus labios y lo chupa suavemente.

Su lengua estimula mi clítoris. La fuerza de su lengua la usa para explorar mi entrada a mi vagina e incluso la penetra un par de veces dios voy a venir, pero no se queda mucho tiempo ahí. Es cuando consigo mi voz.

"Te necesito Christian ahora mismo por favor te he necesitado todo el puto día"

"entonces vamos a darte lo que necesitas baby-blue"

con eso me penetra con tanta fuerza doy un fuerte gemidos Christian me tenía unas ganas eso lo sé, Por la forma que se mueve me da en todos los puntos justos.

"Shhh, bebéé", me susurra. El acaricia el punto dulce cada vez más fuerte, empuje completo. La sensaciónón es alucinante, justo lo que necesito. Empujo de nuevo a su encuentro. Hemos establecido un ritmo brutal con los otros; empuje a juego para el empuje; nuestros deseos construcciónón de más y más hasta que me machaco contra él.

"Ana, no", gruñe, todavía dentro de mí. Pero lo quiero demasiado y me muevo contra él de nuevo, mi interior está caliente, convulsionando, buscando el placer me está golpeando todos los lugares correctos.

"Ana, mierda **TE AMO** " me dice como lo vuelve a meter tres veces más antes de que él venga. Su gemido de placer, me escurre y deja que me pasé estoy sin aliento. Él sostiene a sí mismo aún dentro de mí hasta que mi cuerpo deja de reaccionar a sus caricias, me acaba de decir te amo creo que lo escuche.

Cristiana besa mi hombro y luego sale de mí yo no quiero seguir pero estoy agotada también menos mal que nos vamos a quedar durmiendo aquí porque no tengo fuerza para vestirme de nuevo. Él me coloca sus brazos alrededor de mí. Yo me apoya la cabeza en el medio de su pecho y me encuentran de esta manera, en la cama, Segundos, Minutos incluso nuestra respiración se calma. Mi lujuria furiosa ha desaparecido y lo único que siento es una, serenidad satisfactoria calmante.

"Estas bien Ana"

"Mmm"

"Mmm que eso"

"Mmm"

"anastasia"

"Christian estoy bien solamente agotada"

"entonces vamos a dormir pequeña"

"Christian me dijiste** te amo **o fue ilusión mia"

"lo dije es otra primera vez para mí también"

"Christian yo también **te amo**"

"me alegra mucho Srita. Steel" con eso me da un suave beso en la boca

"Buenas noches princesa"

Con eso me quede dormida en los brazos de mi querido novio de ojos grises que esta noche me dijo que me amaba, yo lo amo a él esa mujeres en el baño no tienen idea de lo que él y yo tenemos.

**KISS **

**COMENTARIOS **


	24. Chapter 24

Abro loa ojos porque tengo calor, estoy pegada del cuerpo de Christian como si mi vida dependiera de él, me llegan recuerdos la noche anterior, Christian me dijo que me ama, hicimos el amor alucinante, conocí a sus amigos y socios de negocio me presento como su novia, se mas de su empresa, tengo hambre a lo mejor leo ya se levantó, me dirijo al baño para hacer mis necesidades, me ducho me voy cuenta que mi cabello esta todavía arreglado me lo lavo a llegar a la casa, cuando salgo Christian sigue dormido abrazando mi almohada se ve tierno, abro la maleta que traje para sacar un pantalón blue jean, con una camisa gris, me coloco unos zapatos de goma gris también es del color de los ojos del hombre que amo, Leo le saco un pantalón color marrón y un suéter gris.

Voy hacia el cuarto donde está durmiendo esta acostado todavía está en la. Misma posición donde lo deje con leves ronquidos, le dejo la ropa que se va a colocar y le dejo una nota diciéndole que estoy abajo en la cocina .

Llego a la cocina ya está Grace con la ama de llaves.

"buen día Grace, buenos días grechen"

"buenos días querida" me dice Grace con una sonrisa

"Buenos días que desea para el desayuno"

"Por ahorita solo TE"

"muy bien Srita. Steel" se va de nuevo hacia la cocina.

"querida te gusto el evento de anoche"

"si fue muy lindo, me encanto gracia por invitarnos"

"yo soy la que tengo que darte las gracias querida nunca había visto a mi hijo así"

"Grace yo no he hecho nada"

"Tal vez no lo haces consiente querida pero lo que estás haciendo síguelo"

"lo hare Grace"

Escuchamos ruido en eso aparece carrick, Christian y leo vestido con la ropa que le deje.

"Buenos días a todos"

"buenos días baby-blue" me dice Christian

"Buenos días tía"

"buenos días leo como amaneciste"

"bien tía"

Nos decimos todos los buenos días nos sentamos en la mesa para esperar el desayuno.

"Me levante y no estabas en la cama y en ninguna parte de la habitación"

"fui a la habitación de leo y se estaba levantando y vimos la nota"

"si tenía mucha hambre cuando llegue aquí tu mama ya estaba levantada y estaba con grechen haciendo el desayuno y aquí estamos"

"Bueno ya va estar listo el desayuno baby-blue"

En eso Mia entra en piyama de flores parece una niña de 15 años, la sigue Eliott y Kate.

"Buenos días" decimos todos

"No griten" dice Mia se va a costar en un pequeño sofá en la cocina.

"Eliott búscale un Advil a tu hermana" dice carrick

"porque yo no la mande a beber tanto"

"solo párate a buscarlo Eliott"

"está bien papa" Eliott se va a la cocina y vuelve con un vaso de agua fría y los Advil.

Mia se lo toma se levanta y se sienta en las piernas de su padre, tuve un recuerdo cuando yo hacía eso con el mío me encantaba hacer muchas cosas con mi adre.

"Hija que tomaste"

"champagne papi"

"hija espérate que te traigan un buen desayuno"

"Ok"

"Mia y tu cita" pregunta Kate

"es un imbécil"

"Ya no lo veremos más" pregunta Christian

"No Christian además no quiero hablar de eso"

Sé que Christian no está satisfecho de la respuesta de su hermana menor sinceramente yo tampoco, desayunamos en una conversación tranquila hablando de lo de anoche.

"querida vamos para el spa la semana que viene"

"este fin de semana no puedo tengo unas conferencias que asistir en new york"

"NEW YORK" me dice Christian

"Si me entere el viernes antes de ir a almorzar con las chicas y después se me paso decirte cariño"

"está bien hablaremos en casa"

"está bien" Seguimos la conversación hasta que Mia que ya no se ve tan mal.

"Están de nuevo en el periódico miren" Salimos con la foto de anoche.

**THE DAILY**

**La nueva pareja de Seattle estuvo ayer en su primer evento como una pareja, se veían hermosos el sr. Grey es un hombre con mucha suerte porque la Srita Steel fue la mejor vestida de la noche parecía una diosa, ya hemos visto varias fotos de la Srita Steel en diferentes atuendos, pero nunca la habíamos visto en este atuendo, cuál será el futuro para esta pareja de oro, además vamos a ver que más averiguaos de la pequeña Srita Steel..**

Me rio de los periodistas están locos, el desayuno paso sin ninguna molestia, nos dirigimos a LA ESCALA casi a las 7 de la noche después que Grace insistió que no quedáramos para la cena.

El lunes me levante de un relajada para ir mi trabajo Christian seguía dormido después del fin de semana que tuvimos me siento feliz amo a mi novio.

Me quería duchar con el pero ambos sabemos que si nos duchamos juntos leo llegara tarde a su escuela y nosotros a nuestro trabajos y hoy es lunes y a ninguno nos gusta llegar tarde al principio de la semana.

Cuando salgo de la ducha coloco una gran toalla de color blanca me cepillo los dientes, cuando llegó a la habitación Christian está sentado en la cama con cara de sueño.

"buenos días baby-blue"

"buenos días cariño"

"te levantaste temprano"

"hoy es lunes tengo que llevar a leo temprano y comenzar a planear el viaje a NEW YORK para el fin de semana"

"odio que te vayas el fin de semana no me gusta"

"a mí también pero tengo que hacerlo"

Me quito la toalla de lo más normal, Christian se coloca rojo como anoche me gusta.

"Anastasia si te vas a desnudar así vamos a llegar tarde"

"no es mi culpa Christian que tú no te puedas controlar"

"nunca es mi culpa"

Me dirijo al armario de Christian para ver que ropa me voy a colocar hoy es lunes decido por algo rojo pasión un jean, camisa negra, tacones rojos, me maquillo ligeramente, con una pintura de labios suave quera pintura de labios roja pero era muy temprano, busco mi cartera roja que me convine con mi atuendo me miro al espejo de cuerpo completo y no sé qué se hizo la chica de la universidad que no sabía vestirse.

Salgo de la habitación a buscar a leo ya estaba levantado listo para ir a la escuela Christian y yo siempre lo llevamos desde que estamos juntos las mujeres en la escuela se vuelve loca por él.

Las fotos del evento de sábado están en todo los medios me imagino que hoy tendré a millones de paparazzis en mi oficina pero ya no me molestan me estoy acostumbrando a ellos, el sábado en la noche todo el mundo supo que yo era la novia oficial de Christian Grey, he montado varias fotos del evento y la gente se ha vuelto loca no entiendo la fascinación con nosotros.

Estoy en mi oficina pensando en lo que se volvió mi vida durante este año, veo gente que siempre toca fondo y se queda allí durante un tiempo, pero yo toque fondo y me levante rápido gracias a mi bebe y ahora a Christian. durante la tarde de ayer me imagine teniendo una casa como la de los padres de Christian muchos niños corriendo por un prado será que estoy loca, será que Christian quiere eso, nunca hemos hablado eso, claro eso no es una conversación que se tiene a la hora de la cena ¿o sí? no se con quien hablar de esto, Kate no la veo en ese tipo de fantasía, Mia que le puedo decir mira veo a pequeños sobrinos tuyos corriendo n un prado, el único que puede entender esta situación porque casi es mujer es Angel.

Hablare con el antes del viaje a NEW YORK no me quiero ir sola pero Christian me dijo que no podía viajar porque tenía que cerrar un acuerdo muy importante pero que era libre en quedarme en su apartamento que tiene a allí en donde más tiene propiedades Christian.

Hable con Kate para ver si pude cuidar a leo durante el fin de semana que estoy afuera pobre de ella va estar con 2 niños leo y Eliott, no le quiero dejar leo a Christian porque tiene tanto trabajo y así se puede concentrar en sus adquisiciones.

Ha pasado la semana tan rápido ya hoy es jueves hoy tengo que hacer la maleta que me voy a llevar de viaje porque mañana es viernes y mi vuelo sale a las 6 de la tarde, también leo tiene juego e futbol así que voy a tener una tarde ocupada.

"porque siento que me estas dejando"

"porque que me voy de viaje Christian"

"tú sabes lo que quiero decir"

"si lo sé pero no voy a dejarte me voy por 3 realmente son 2 ya que llego muy tarde el viernes a NEW YORK"

"tu jefe no puede mandar a otra persona"

"no además me gustaría ir a conocer como se hace las cosas por alla"

"yo te puedo llevar cuando quieras"

"lo sé también pero este es mi trabajo Christian"

"lo se anastasia"

"ya leo se durmió"

"si estaba emocionado y por pasar el fin de semana con Eliott"

"si pobre Kate"

"sabes que yo lo pude cuidar"

"lo se Christian pero necesitas cerrar ese acuerdo y no puedes estar pendiente de un niño de 8 años" sigo empacando mis cosas.

" Gail puede hacer eso por ti"

"lo sé pero me gusta ver lo que voy a llevar en mi maleta"

"ella lo hace por mi todo el tiempo"

"Tal vez la próxima vez te haga yo tu maleta"

"me gusta cómo suena eso Anastasia"

"a mí también Christian"

"te ayudo a empacar"

"sabe hacer eso"

"claro que hacer eso, antes de tener a Gail empacaba yo mismo, cuando vivía con mis padres también lo hacia mi madre nos enseñó que teníamos que hacer las cosas por nosotros mismo"

"eso me parece bien"

Voy seleccionando 2 pantalones, 1 falda color negra, una camisa negra, una chaqueta negra con blanco, otra color crema, otra color blanca, por zapatos decido unas sandalias bajas color azul que me sirve para todas las ocasiones, Christian va doblando todo perfectamente sé que no está feliz porque llevo una falda mi loco novio es más celoso como voy a ir con Sawyer no debe preocuparse tanto.

"Sera que me llevo un vestido por si acaso me invitan tomar una copa" mi mente está loca Christian me ve con una mirada que me va a matar.

"quien coño te va invitar una copa Anastasia"

"no lo sé puede ser" sigo el juego que yo comencé

"no vas a ir a tomar una copa con nadie"

"Christian no soy una niña puedo ir a tomar una copa además tengo a Sawyer si alguien quiere hacer algún movimiento conmigo él me va a defender"

Me volteo de nuevo al closet busco el primer vestido que consigo que no recuerdo donde lo compre, es un vestido color azul, lleva un cinturón negro , me llevare unos tacones altos de color negro y un sobre color azul, con un abrigo color negro.

"No estoy feliz por esto Ana no me gusta que otros hombres vean lo que es mío"

"no van a ver nada tal vez ni me lo coloque Christian"

"está bien no vamos a pelear la última noche aquí conmigo cuando no te voy a ver durante 3 días"

"que vamos hacer Christian"

"algo se me pasa por la mente baby-blue"

Durante la noche Christian y yo hicimos el dulce amor, guau este hombre llena hasta el fondo, de verdad cuando dicen que los hombres son de martes y las mujeres de venus, nos quedamos dormidos como a la 1:00 de la madrugada yo en su pecho y el abrazándome.

La luz del sol me levanta veo el reloj de la mesita marca las 5:15 de la mañana

"buenos días baby-blue"

"buenos días cariño que haces despierto tan temprano"

"quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo antes que te vayas" me pasa su pulgar por mi espalda, eso hace que mi cuerpo vibre.

"No sabes lo que haces a mi cuerpo"

"si lo se Ana porque tu hace lo mismo a mi cuerpo te amo Anastasia"

"yo también te amo Christian"

**COMENTARIOS **

**KISS**


	25. Chapter 25

Quiero que no me maten, si estoy viva lo que pasa es que yo trabajo soy profesora de educación inicial también llamado preescolar de niños de 4 años y no he tenido tiempo de escribir ya que están terminando el año escolar, pero ya volví.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Con eso volvemos hacer lo que hacemos muy bien, nos duchamos juntos, Salimos del baño ahora no me quiero irme pero tengo que ir porque si sigo trabajando así voy a llegar hacer editor general voy a poder pagarle una buena universidad a Leonardo terminar de pagar mis préstamos estudiantiles.

"Cuanto vas estar en la oficina Ana"

"nada más voy estar un rato y tu cariño"

"también a qué hora es el partido de leo"

"a las 2:00 pm"

"perfecto nos veremos en la cacha"

"ok"

Entro al closet busco jean azul, con una camisa blanca y unas zapatillas de ballet rosadas, me maquillo muy suave salgo de la habitación. Leonardo y Christian están hablando en la cocina ya Gail le arreglo la maleta a leo ella se quería quedar con el pero ya leo estaba emocionado por quedarse con Eliott jugado, Eliott también estaba emocionado.

En la oficina agarro un par de manuscritos que voy a leer en el viaje, veo mi agenda se corre un rumor de que la empresa se va a vender hay que ver quien la ira a comprar, a lo mejor trae a su personal y todo lo que he hecho no vale la pena.

Dirijo una cosas en la oficina, cuando me veo eran la 1:30 de la tarde suena mi teléfono con el tono de Christian Florence And The Machine - Addicted to Love.

"Hola cariño"

"hola baby-blue ya estas lista"

"si ya estoy lista, ya saliste de la oficina cariño"

"si hace como 40 minutos fui a la escala y me cambie rápidamente y ya tengo tu maleta en la camioneta al menos que quieras cambiar de opinión y no te vas de viaje"

"Christian ya discutimos esto durante toda la semana"

"si lo sé pero quería ver si cambiabas de opinión"

"no puedo cariño"

"bueno estoy afuera esperándote para ir a la cancha"

"voy saliendo entonces dame 10 minutos cariño"

"ok te amo nos vemos aquí"

Bajo beso a Christian y nos dirigimos a la zona norte de Seattle veo que estaba familia grey, yo no sabía que venían, cuando nos acercamos a la cancha leo ya está practicando con su grupo, estaba Eliott con Kate, Mia, Grace y Carrick.

"buenos tardes que sorpresa"

"le dijimos a Christian que no te dijera nada querida queríamos apoyar a leo"

"muchas gracias a todos por venir"

"de nada querida"

Durante el juego fue muy divertido, las chicas hicimos barras, nos reímos el equipo de leo gano, fuimos a celebrar a comer pizza en Little Caesars, los chicos estaban felices, me encanta mi nueva familia no me gusta dejar a leo siento que lo abandono. Ya era hora de irnos cuando lo abrazo.

"Sabes que te amo tengo que ir a ser esta conferencia volveré el domingo y lo primero que haré es ir a buscare cariño"

"si tía voy estar bien con Kate me llamaras"

"Claro todas las noches pórtate bien"

"si tía" lo beso y lo abrazo.

"Kate cualquier cosa me avisas lo que gaste de dinero me lo dices el lunes y te hago una transferencia bancaria"

"nada de eso Ana tu sabes como soy yo"

"ok gracias chicos" beso y abrazo a todos.

En la Camioneta Christian iba en silencio, sé que no quiere que valla, Christian quería que me quedara en su apartamento pero ya tenía una habitación alquilada en un el hotel Times Square New York Marriott Marquisdonde van hacer las conferencias, Llegamos a la aeropuerto.

"Te amo anastasia prométeme que vas hacer caso a Sawyer él sabe lo que está haciendo"

"si Christian Grey"

"Si necesitas dinero me avisas yo sé cómo es la vida New York si te quieres comprar ropa Sawyer me avisara y te dirá la tiendas a donde puedes ir baby-blue"

"Está bien cariño"

"En serio"

"si no quiero pelear antes de abordar el avión"

"está bien"

"te amo Christian"

"yo también te amo"

"tengo que aborda el avión cariño"

"está bien"

Con eso me fui caminando hacia la recepción cuando la chica, me dice que mi pasaje fue cambiado a primera clase, no me parece extraño sé que fue Christian quería que fuera de forma segura, nosotros nos montamos en el avión veo que Sawyer está escribiendo un mensaje con una sonrisa.

Le escribo uno a Leonardo y otro Christian, me quedo pensando como los adoro.

"Sawyer tienes novia"

"no Ana"

"novio" él sonríe.

"No Ana"

"vamos Sawyer vamos a estar juntos un par de horas no vas hablar"

"no tengo novia Ana pero si me gustan las chicas"

"porque no tienes novia entonces"

"mi trabajo es muy exigente aunque te cuide nada más a ti mis horas de trabajo son locas y las mujeres quieren estar a toda hora conmigo"

"Tal vez no has conseguido a tu mujer perfecta"

"si creo que la conseguí pero es muy distinta a mi"

"porque lo dices"

"ella es más joven que yo, es divertida, hermosa, al sitio donde llega lo ilumina, es amable, tienes excelente modales, es femenina, comprensiva me atrae mucho"

"que estas esperando para invitarla a salir"

"es complicado"

"Si ella te gusta al llegar a Seattle la invitas a salir"

Al llegar al hotel Sawyer me lleva a mi habitación deja mi maleta y se va a la habitación de al lado si lo necesito me encanta la habitación pero me hubiera gustado que Christian estuviera aquí conmigo, me coloco mi piyama y llamo primero a leo por el Skype, también estaba en piyama me dijo que jugo con Eliott videos juegos un buen rato, le leí un cuento para dormir hasta que se quedó dormido, le escribo un mensaje a Kate parapara decirle que ya estaba dormido que apagara la Tablet y se la colocara a cargar.

Ahora llamo a mi querido novio.

"Hola cariño"

"hola baby-blue como llegaste"

"bien me encanto la primera clase voy a tener que viajar así más seguido"

"Cada vez que quieras querida quien ha visto hasta horita"

"bueno mientras hablo contigo reviso mi correo para ver cuales la primera conferencia"

"que bien no trabajes mucho querida"

"eso te digo yo a ti"

"estoy acostumbrado al trabajo baby-blue"

"yo también cariño, me voy a costar mañana me tengo que levantar temprano, te escribo cuando esté lista para salir bebe"

"pórtate bien querida"

"siempre bebe"

Cuelgo y apago la Tablet me dirijo a un sueño con sueños llenos de ojos grises, me levante a las 7 de la mañana, me levante me duche, me cepille mis dientes, arregle mi cabello voy hacia mi maleta a buscar la ropa que me voy a colocar un jean azul, con la camisa negra, chaqueta negra con blanca, las sandalias bajas color azul, me suena mi teléfono.

"buenos días cariño espero que pases un buen día"

"igualmente cariño no trabajes mucho ni quiero que te estreses"

"igual te digo yo pequeña aprende bastante Ana"

"voy camino a la conferencia hablamos luego"

Cuando entro a la sala de conferencia están algunos reporteros gráficos, editores nocturnos, director de producción, la gente se me acerca me pregunta cómo me ha ido, ya era la hora del almuerzo estaba agitada quieto dormir.

"Ana aquí está el almuerzo"

"yo no pedí nada Sawyer"

"me tengo que asegurar de que comas"

"gracias Sawyer"

Comí mi almuerzo tranquila, hablé con leo me dijo que se levantó tarde, que iban a ir a la piscina con Kate y Eliott le dije que me tomaran fotos. A la 1 de la tarde continua la conferencia hay un par de nuevos escritores que me gustaron, me llevo sus trabajos para leerlos con calma y llamarlos luego, lamento no haber traído a Hannah como mi asistente, pero con los preparativos de su boda no la quise molestar tampoco.

Estoy agotada me invitaron una copa pero me negué estoy cansada solo quiero llegar a la habitación, pedir servicio, comer y dormir hasta mañana, ese es mi plan, me despido de Sawyer que debe estar tan casado como yo el pobre, llegue a la habitación directamente a la ducha, cuando salí me coloque otra piyama pedí servicio a la habitación, hablo con leo le leo otro cuento, me conto sobre la piscina y su día con los chicos.

Christian ha estado en silencio el día de hoy hablé con el pero no se tal vez el acuerdo lo tiene full trabajo, voy a llamarlo.

"Hola cariño como estas"

"hola baby-blue bien ya comiste"

"voy a eso estoy esperando el servicio de la habitación que llegue"

"porque no bajar y come en el restaurante"

"no me gusta comer sola"

"está bien cariño"

"te dejo Christian ya llegó el servicio a la habitación voy a comer y luego dormir estoy agotada te amo Sr. Grey"

"yo también te amo Srita. Steel"

Colgamos los teléfonos me dedico a comer en tranquilidad, después de comer me voy a dormir por segunda noche voy a sueños sin sueños.

**KISS**

**Comentarios **


	26. Chapter 26

Hola estoy viva ya estoy libre de nuevo, estoy de vacaciones en estos momentos estoy sentada escribiendo un nuevo capítulo para seguir con mi historia gracias por todos sus comentarios y cada vez que me siguen me encanta los amo a todos tal vez esta noche colocare un capitulo espero que no me odien.

KISS


	27. Chapter 27

ESTOY DE VUELTA CON MAS CAPÍTULOS ESPERO COMENTARIOS.

El día domingo recibo un correo de que la conferencia de la 1:00 de la tarde se canceló eso significa que vuelvo a Seattle antes, me ducho llamo a leo para decirle buenos días. Le escribo a Christian no me contesta inmediatamente es raro.

Me coloque la camisa negra, con chaqueta blanca, me maquillo suave y guardo todo. Llegue a la habitación de Sawyer.

"Hola Sawyer buenos días nos vamos antes de lo pensado será que puedes adelantar los pasajes, me he estoy comunicando con Christian por teléfono y no contesta el teléfono, mi maleta ya está lista"

"perfecto Ana hare lo de los boletos, nos vemos hora"

"estaré abajo en la última conferencia"

"nos veremos allí"

Durante la mañana se consiguió el cambio de los boletos no he sabido de Christian en toda mañana al termina me invitan a almorzar pero declino porque quiero llegar a casa. A la 1:00 De la tarde ya vamos vía el aeropuerto de new york.

Llego al aeropuerto de Seattle a las 4:00 de la tarde voy en silencio vía la escala quiero ver a mi hombre, Christian es un gran hombre, lo amo pero todo es tan nuevo para nosotros, llegamos al ático de la escala.

"Sawyer voy estar bien a partir de aquí"

"perfecto si quieres que valla a buscar a Leonardo me avisas"

"ok quiero llegar primero ver a Christian"

Entro al ático y todo está como lo deje voy directamente al estudio Christian no estaba, esto es raro, voy hacia la habitación de Christian cuando abro la puerta hay una mujer desnuda en la cama de Christian me quede en shock la había visto en algún sitio pero no sé dónde, de repente veo que la puerta de baño se abre y sale Christian solo con un toalla en su caderas, en mi cabeza unos los puntos.

Esto no puede estar pasando estoy en una pesadilla por eso no contestada el teléfono, escucho a Christian hablando.

"Qué demonios haces aquí Nora como entraste"

Yo no quiero estar aquí mientras ellos discuten, por fin mis piernas se mueven salgo de la habitación.

"Ana por favor espera no es lo que piensas, bebe espérate"

"que quieres que te vea como te la follas, de verdad Christian te creía mejor persona, pero eres un maldito perro, yo creí en ti con razón no me contestas el teléfono, te odio con toda mi alma, me heriste si ya no querías estar conmigo y querías volver con tus putas me hubieras dejado, no me busques me estas entendiendo Christian Grey olvídate de mí, olvídate que yo existo"

Con eso me fui en el elevador, tenía que salir de aquí, me engaño Christian me engaño, llegue a mi planta, entro en mi paraíso, salgo corriendo a mi habitación agarro una de mis maletas meto lo primero que veo, saco el pasaporte de mi sobrino y el mío y lo meto en un bolso de mano, agarro un par de fotos, entro a la habitación de leo y repito lo mismo que hice en mi cuarto, agarro mi maleta y la de leo mis llaves de mí.

Salgo del apartamento cuando estoy metiendo las molestas en mi auto, llega una SUV y se baja Taylor con Gail no tengo ganas de hablar con ellos seguramente también sabían que Christian me estaba engañando, arranco el carro y escucho a Taylor gritando y hablado por teléfono yo sé con quien es, llego a casa de Kate en 10 minutos, corro hasta la puerta siento que estoy corriendo en un maratón.

"Kate abre la puerta"

"voy " cuando abre me ve la cara

"Que hizo el maldito"

"no quiero hablar de eso donde esta leo"

"en la sala con Eliott" mierda seguramente ya Eliott debe saber, entro a la sala.

"Leo es hora de irnos busca tus cosas"

"voy tía"

"rápido leo"

Mientras espero a leo el teléfono de Eliott comienza a sonar sé que es Christian, me alejo de él, voy a la habitación de invitados de Kate, ya mi sobrino venia, ha brazo Kate.

"gracias Kate cuídate mucho te quiero"

"Ana no entiendo lo que esta pasado"

"te lo explicare después, me tengo que ir" cuando voy camino a la puertas veo a Eliott.

"Dile que su regalo de cumpleaños esta adentro de mi maleta, que lo disfrute"

"Ana yo no sé lo que paso pero espérate ya él debe venir en camino hacia acá"

"me voy Eliott dile que él te cuente su versión de los hechos"

Con eso salgo del apartamento, nos montamos en mi carro y nos vamos hacia donde, no sé cómo llego de nuevo al aeropuerto.

"Tía vamos a viajar"

"si nos amos por un par de días" llegó a donde la chica para comprar los pasajes.

"Buenas tardes señora hacia donde se dirige"

Escucho por el alto voz una llamado para new york fue como una señal.

"me das 2 pasajes para new york"

"ida y vuelta señorita"

"ida solamente"

**KISS **

**CONTINUARA **


	28. Chapter 28

Sé que no es excusa pero he estado de vacaciones de mi trabajo y estaba descansando ya volví a la rutina lo bueno es que no he dejado de escribir tengo varios capitulo no he dejado de visitar el sitio lo amo a todos espero que le guste este episodio sigan comentando sigo gracias a ustedes. KISS

Me da los dos pasajes y me voy hacia la puerta solo pensando en Christian grey como me transformo, solo tuvo una oportunidad para engañarme, ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de hablar pero le doy gracias a dios de que lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Al llegar de nuevo a new york leo está casi dormido, yo deprimida quiero tener A Christian a mi lado, todavía no entiendo porque me engaño pensé que era suficiente para él pero solo le basto que saliera el fin de semana para que buscara a la mujerzuela que estaba en la gala para revolcarse con ella.

Cuando llegamos al hotel llamado Kings Hotel pedimos una habitación, leo llego directo a dormir yo no podía pegar un ojo, lo que hago es llorar en el baño tengo que averiguar si volver a Seattle o quedarme en new york, tengo todos mis papeles aquí conmigo, leo se puede adaptar a otro ambiente fácilmente y no estaré rodeada de Christian, además de que vivimos en el mismo edificio, nos volveríamos a ver siempre, como le diré a leo que ya Christian no está conmigo ya ha perdido mucha gente en su vida, todo están difícil.

Sé que él me debe estar buscando, no sé qué hacer. Me voy hacia el cuarto y me acuesto en la cama con mi niño, tal vez debería comenzar desde de aquí de nuevo Seattle siempre será la ciudad que voy amar pero tampoco me puedo quedar estancada allí toda mi vida, agarro mi Tablet, que tengo que hacer primero, no puedo vivir toda el tiempo en un hotel. Sé que él me va a buscar.

Al otro día me levanto me tengo que dar un buen baño, cuando salgo del baño y voy hacia mi habitación lo veo parado allí hablando con leo, como entre seguro leo le abrió la puerta, claro es su amigo y todavía no sabe que es lo que ocurre.

"hola Anastasia"

"Sr. Grey"

"podemos hablar por favor" genial lo sabía más bien tardo mucho en llegar hasta aquí

"no tengo que hacer un par de cosas esta mañana, si me disculpa puede salir de la habitación para poder cambiarme"

"Ana por favor tenemos que hablar no es lo que tú piensas deja que Taylor se lleve a leo a desayunar abajo y tu yo podamos hablar" pienso.

"Leonardo baja con Taylor y desayuna te pasare buscando por allí, no comas mucho por favor"

"ok tía te amo"

Con eso mi niño sale con leo, yo me quedo con Christian esperando la conversación de mi vida, tal vez esta conversación cambie todo lo que pienso.

"Ana quiero explicarte lo que paso"

"no importa tus explicaciones solo quiero saber te acostaste con ella"

"Ana no"

"como entro si apartamento es el sitio más seguro de todo Seattle"

"no lo sé"

"no lo creo sabes Christian no te creo"

"porque no me crees"

"yo sé lo que vi, ella estaba acostada en tu cama, desnuda y tu saliendo del cuarto de baño que parecía"

"yo sé lo que parecía"

"entonces en donde nos deja esto Christian"

"no lo sé Ana solamente te pido que veas este video, si ya no me quieres más en tu vida lo entenderé, pero solo vuelve Seattle para yo poder cuidar de ustedes, ya leo ha perdido muchas personas, no te molestare más"

Con eso el sale de la habitación dejándome más confundida de lo normal, meto el CD que Christian me dio en el DVD del televisor del hotel, son los pasillos de la escala, le doy audio y se escucha Christian hablando con Taylor.

"Taylor que te dijo Sawyer"

"señor la señorita Steel le mando a cambiar los pasajes para la 1:00 de la tarde porque la conferencia de la tarde la cancelaron"

"perfecto"

"que más Taylor"

" la señorita Steel ha preguntado por usted señor"

"ok le dijeron que estaba ocupado"

"si señor"

"Taylor toma la tarde libre con Gail quiero estar solo con Ana"

"está seguro señor"

Al rato se ve el elevador de servicio una mujer viendo para todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo o alguien, pasa por la cocina y entra al baño de invitados, luego sale desnuda, solo con una toalla que cubre su cuerpo y esta mojada se ducho en ese baño, sube las escaleras hacia la habitación principal ósea muy bien llamada el cuarto de Christian, 5 minutos me veo a mi entrando al apartamento con la maleta, hablando con Sawyer, yendo a la oficina de Christian, subiendo las escaleras, y lo demás es historia.

Christian no tuvo oportunidad de engañarme en ningún momento esta mujer está loca, después se ve a Taylor sacándola por los brazos y Christian hablando por teléfono ya no me importa ver más de este maldito video.

Me visto con lo primero que encuentro, con un jean azul, camisa blanca y Salí corriendo, tengo que encontrar a Christian, salgo corriendo lo más que pueda, pensé que estaría detrás de la puerta pero no lo está, demonios que hago pido el elevador, porque tardara tanto, veo la puerta de las escaleras y no pienso salgo corriendo por allí, solo con un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza, encontrar al amor de mi vida, llego a planta baja, veo a Sawyer en la puerta del restaurante del hotel, ni me molesto en preguntarle sé que Christian debe estar allí, entro y la mujer de la puerta me ve como loca y allí veo al amor de mi vida de rodillas hablando con mi Leonardo está hablando con el no logro escuchar lo que está diciendo pero realmente no me importa, pero si escucho a Taylor diciéndole que voltee, cuando veo esos ojos grises, por fin comprendo que es allí donde pertenezco, esos ojos grises son los que quiero ver durante toda mi vida.

"Christian"

"no hables Ana, solo no hables"

Con eso me besa, no importa nada somos una familia no sé cómo sucedió esto pero aquí es donde soy feliz, amo a Christian Grey, nos seguimos besando, hasta que alguien se aclara la garganta sé que Taylor, nos separamos.

"no vuelvas a dejarme por favor"

"ok prometo no dejarte nunca"

"preciosa donde están tus zapatos"

Con eso veo hasta mis pies, veo que no tengo zapatos, con razón la gente del restaurante me veía como una loca que entro aquí. Christian le dice Taylor que suba a la habitación y me busque unos zapatos, con eso nos sentamos.

"Christian tenemos que hablar"

"no yo sé lo que viste y si yo hubiera visto lo que tu viste yo también habría hecho lo mismo, tal vez un poco más dramático que tu"

"más dramático"

"si hubiera matado al hijo de puta que estuviera en tu cama"

"Christian leo está en la mesa"

"Ana te quieres quedar aquí en New York un par de días"

"no lo sé tal vez alquile la habitación por 4 días"

"eso no importa Ana, Taylor resolverá eso, yo tengo un apartamento aquí así que vamos a pasar los 4 días allí y luego volvemos a casa"

"está bien parece que ya tienes un plan"

"si cariño siempre"

KISS

COMENTARIOS


	29. Chapter 29

**Nota: sé que soy una persona horrible pero no he tenido tiempo para seguir escribiendo pero lo peor de todo es que tengo escrito este capítulo desde hace un mes pero con mi trabajo a tiempo completo, pero mejor dejo de dar escusas y le dejo el capítulo. **

Esto se siente tan normal, como si nada en los últimos días, pero mi mente comienzo a pensar como me voy a vengar de esa perra, tengo que hablar con Kate sobre esto, ella tiene que aprender que no se puede meter con mi hombre porque me vuelve una maldita perra.

Han pasado 4 días con Christian se tomó un par de días en el trabajo para esta como dice el estar en familia. Hemos estado en todos los sitios turísticos, hemos ido de compras, primer hombre que veo que le gusta las compras más que a mí, Christian es famoso aquí también tanto que recibimos una invitación para un gala anual queda Donald Trump, Gail llego anoche para se quedara con leo porque el, le gusta estar con ella se siente cómodo con ella, creo que la ve como una abuela.

Sé que no tengo necesidad de buscar un vestido porque Christian ya se encargó, lo escuche que hablo con Franco para que viajara hacia acá le tuvieron de pagar una muy buena cantidad de dinero, para que llegara a New York, mi querido novio no le importa sé que no quiere que nadie toque mi cabello nada más puede es Franco, pobre chico sé que aquí debe haber buenos estilista, pero si Christian Grey quiere algo lo tendrá he aprendido a llevar la corriente.

El día después de que volviera con Christian estaba en todos los periódicos, resulta que alguien el hotel tomo fotos y las vendió a los periódicos, así que estaba en la página principal sin zapatos, besándome con él, luego el colocándome los zapatos esa foto me gusto la guarde en mi computadora se ve tierno.

Ya creo que he aprendido a vivir con los paparazzis si ellos respectan mi espacio personal, no les hare caso, sino tengo a mi nuevo mejor amigo Sawyer que les romperá la cara, en como un perro me sigue donde valla ya me estoy acostumbrando a él.

A las 3:00 de la tarde llego Franco para hacer su magia, aunque el insista que yo tengo una magia natural, no lo creo hay mujeres más hermosas que yo.

Me siento en la silla de la habitación de invitados mientras Franco, me peina, me pregunta cómo va con Christian sé que puedo hablar con él porque seguro Christian le hizo firmar un NDA.

Después de peinarme, comienza a maquillarme, ya él sabe lo que me gusta, al parecer esta vez fue más fácil, quiero ver el vestido Christian no me ha dejado verlo, sé que me va quedar perfecto, cuando lo veo casi me desmayo es sexy creo que amo este vestido ya quiero colocármelo.

El vestido es plateado con una falda negra, la parte plateada llega hasta mi cintura, luego llega la parte negra amo este vestido tiene apliques color negro, soy la princesa del señor grey, me tomo una foto para colocarlo más tarde o tal vez cuando valla camino a la gala, le doy las gracias a Franco como siempre, bajo en búsqueda de príncipe, ya está abajo me imagino dando las últimas instrucciones a Taylor, cuando me ve sonríe él sabía que el vestido me iba a quedar bien, se acerca a mí para ayudarme a terminar de bajar las escaleras él sabe de mi torpeza extrema, puedo caerme y lastimarme, el lleva un traje negro clásico color negro con un corbatín color vino tinto oscuro simplemente hermoso.

"tan simplemente bella mi Anastasia"

"gracias Señor. Grey pero creo que todo eso se lo debes a Franco"

"de verdad no ves lo hermosa que eres Ana"

"soy una chica normal"

"eres una chica hermosa y siempre te lo voy a recordar"

"gracias Sr. Grey"

"tengo un regalo para ti"

"otro"

"acostúmbrate siempre te voy a comprar cosas"

"ya creo que me estoy acostumbrando Sr. Grey"

"muy bien así me gusta"

Cuando regresa trae un caja azul no es roja como la otra ya sé que es **Tiffany** & **Co** gracias a Kate que dice que toda mujer debe tener una cosa de allí, pero como yo no soy como otras mujeres nunca me llamo la atención, hasta que llego mi amado novio muy rico y posiblemente compro los productos más caros que había en la tienda o posiblemente toda la tienda.

Cuando abre la caja veo los zarcillos más hermosos que he visto en el mundo son exquisitos junto con un collar simple con un diamante diría muy simple para el señor Grey.

"gracias mi amor"

"siempre a tu orden ahora vamos a ver cómo te queda"

me coloca todo con tanta delicadeza como si me fuera a lastimar, como si fuera una muñeca de cristal, en sus manos que en cualquier momento me puedo caer y partirme en mil pedazos, sé que en mis adentro yo también lo pienso.

"vamos a llegar tarde preciosa"

"vámonos Christian"

Nos despedimos de leo y bajamos hacia la limosina que está al frente del edificio hay varios fotógrafos, ni me molesto ya, Christian me abre la puerta como todo un caballero, entro primero y luego entra el.

"creo que ya te estas acostumbrando"

"A que"

"hacer famosa"

"no soy famosa"

"si lo eres los fotógrafos gritaban más tu nombre que el mío debería ponerme celoso"

"posiblemente Sr. Grey, te molesta eso?"

"para nada me gusta que vea que estoy con la mujer más bella de este país"

Eso me hace sonrojar, me encanta ese hombre haría cualquier cosa por él, cuando llegamos Trump International Hotel and Tower New York en donde va hacer la gala hay que esperar que Taylor de la señal, cuando abre la puerta es hora de salir, Christian me sonríe.

"estas lista baby"

"si aunque podría salir corriendo pero sería difícil con estos zapatos"

"todo va estar bien"

Con eso el sale del automóvil y escucho los gritos de la gente, cuando veo su mano que es mi señal para salir, es hora de la verdad, coloco un pie en la acera como me dijo Mia y Kate que lo hiciera y escucho a gente gritando mi nombre, solo me centro en 2 cosas la principal es Christian que tiene una sonrisa en su cara y la otra es no caerme, yo solo sé que él no me va a dejar caer.

Los paparazzis me preguntan que estoy usando, quien es mi estilista, llegamos a donde esta una periodista la he visto en la televisión un par de veces, nos acercamos a ella, creo que se ve sorprendida.

"hola soy Giuliana Rancic puedo hacerle unas preguntas"

"claro" contesta Christian

"oh por dios me alegro ser la primera entrevista, que llevan puesto" yo me perdí no se la marca de nada solo sé que los zapatos son Christian Louboutin.

"ambos vestimos de **Christian Dior**, zapatos **Christian Louboutin** y accesorios **Tiffany** **& Co**"

"muy bien espero que le valla muy bien esta noche a ambos"

"gracias salúdame a Bill"

"perfecto Sr. Grey"

Con eso seguimos directo a la gala, cuando entro es hermoso decorado con tonos marrones, dorados, muchas flores, champaña por todo lados, estoy en el país de maravillas, todavía no se en donde nos sentaremos pero no me importa.

Nos recibe Donald Trump con traje clásico color negro y corbatín negro y su esposa Melania Trump vestida con un hermoso vestido color rojo con incrustaciones de diamantes seguramente reales, no puedo decir nada porque yo también tengo mis propios diamantes sonrió para mis adentros. Nos dan la bienvenida estoy en shock.

"Sr. Grey como están"

"estamos muy bien gracias"

"Sr. Grey vamos hacer los negocios que hablamos"

"lo estoy pensando tal vez mañana le de mi respuesta Donald"

"la estaré esperando con ansias Christian"

Nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa, saludamos a muchas personas poco a poco voy hablando con ellos, le hacen chistes a Christian de que como me consiguió, que si tengo una hermana gemela, que lo deje que ellos son más guapos que él, es divertido como se meten con él.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa veo la tarjeta que dice mi nombre a lado del de Christian con caligrafía hermosa, veo la tarjeta y la guardo, Christian me ve y sonríe, la mesa esta hermosamente decorada los cubiertos son de oro, los platos son blancos con borde de oro, las copas de cristal, para el vino, agua, champaña, cuando escucho al señor Trump hablando sobre la gala de esta noche, diciendo las gracias, él se ve relajo hasta divertido, no se ve molesto como lo hacen ver los periódicos.

Conversamos un poco más en la mesa no sé cómo voy a recordar todo estos nombres, llega el primer plato que es pan roasted de salmón bellamente decorado, con vino blanco es de muy buena calidad se parece al que tomo con Christian casi todas las noches, después de esa comida, viene otra que es pescado creo en forma de croqueta con una salsa blanca que debe tener un especie de vino, yo creo que ya no me cabe más comida.

"come muy lento así no te llenas tanto"

"como sabias lo que estaba pensando"

"mi querida Ana te conozco más de lo que piensas"

Después de esa hermosa comida llega lo último que es el postre de chocolate con maní encima demasiado rico, he disfrutado toda la comida, colocan algo de música.

"me permiten Anastasia"

"claro Christian"

Nos dirigimos al medio del salón hay muchas parejas bailando, con la música lenta, estamos viéndonos fijamente a los ojos como si no existiera más nadie en el mundo solo él y yo, siento el flash de una cámara alguien nos tomó una foto ya Christian se va a molestar, pero lo noto que esta de un tranquilo.

"tranquila baby es el fotógrafo oficial de la fiesta solicitare una copia para tenerla"

"está bien pensé que era un paparazzi que había logrado entrar"

"no la seguridad es más fuerte aquí que en Seattle"

"claro me imagino aquí hay personas con mucho dinero"

"si la que tiene menos dinero aquí soy yo Christian soy como pez fuera del agua"

"pronto tendrás la misma cantidad que toda esta gente"

Yo no entendí lo que él me quiso decir, pero no quiero arruinar el momento. Ha sido una maravillosa noche bailamos, conversamos a la 2:00 de la mañana ya estaba agotada quiero ir a casa a acostarme con mi hombre,

"Christian estoy agotada nos podemos ir"

"claro baby"

Nos despedimos con mucha decencia de la gente de nuestra mesa y salimos hacia la limosina.

"sabes algo Ana"

"que Christian"

"nunca había estado tanto tiempo en una gala solo venia un rato y ya"

"porque"

"solo venia hacer negocios y ya pero hoy por primera vez lo disfrute"

**KISS**

**COMENTARIOS**


	30. Chapter 30

**Nota: aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo **

Después una de las noche más espectaculares con mi sexy novio, llegamos al apartamento verificamos a leo esta pacíficamente dormido, nos dirigimos a la habitación principal, nos cambiamos, una ducha rápida separados porque ninguno tenemos fuerza para más nada, nos colocamos las piyamas y a dormir.

Me levanto con algo de calor, Christian está envuelto en mí como si yo fuera a salir corriendo y del otro lado esta leo también con una manta tejida, mis 2 hombres hoy volvemos a Seattle Christian tiene una reunión de trabajo el día lunes creo que me enamore de New York pero Seattle es donde pertenezco esa ciudad me ha dado mucho y conocido buenas personas allí.

Me levanto hacerles el desayuno a mis chicos, consigo el iPod de Christian y lo coloco en reproducción aleatoria la primera es Yo-Yo Ma - Bach, Cello Suites es una pieza hermosa nunca he escuchado a Christian tocar esa pieza le voy a decir que me la toque en algún momento.

Abro la nevera y consigo frutas parece que Gail sabe lo que le gusta ya a mis chicos, agarro fresas, kiwi, cambur, frambuesas y las coloco en un tazón, comienzo hacer el café, el jugo de naranja ya está listo, preparo masa para panqueques busco un molde a ver si consigo lo que estoy buscando y allí está el molde en forma de corazón sé que les va a gustar, cuando estoy terminando siento fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura su que es Christian, pero quiero bromear un rato estoy de buen humor.

"OH Sawyer cuidado y Christian nos ve aunque está dormido pero puede salir"

"lo voy a matar"

"Ah te confundí con mi amante"

"amante pensé quera gay"

"no lo es porque pensaste eso"

"nunca lo he visto con una chica"

"no por eso gay Christian, a mí nunca me han visto con chico y por eso no soy lesbiana"

"cierto cariño"

En eso entra leo con la manta la cual no sé dónde salió, sigo preparando el desayuno mientras leo se sienta con Christian a hablar sobre música.

"ya el desayuno está listo"

"perfecto comamos"

"leo de donde sacaste esa cobija"

"abuela Grace"

"tu abuela en que momento"

"cuando me quede con el tío Eliott y la tía Kate"

"está bien cariño"

"yo tenía una igual" dice Christian de la nada

"como"

"mi madre hace esa cobijas a todos los niños de la familia Eliot, Mia y yo ahora leo tiene la del mi madre lo ve como un nieto sabes cuantas veces mi madre me ha pedido un nieto Ana"

Terminamos de desayunar en tranquilidad voy al habitación y me ducho ya Gail tenía lista las maletas no se en que momento lo hace parece la serie hechizada, cuando uno sale de la habitación inmediatamente entra ella y hace su trabajo, solo dejo afuera lo que me iba a colocar para irnos yo creo que ellos también se van el avión con nosotros, espero que sí porque así voy hablando con ella.

Me coloco un vestido marrón de verano largo, sandalias doradas con toques marrón, accesorios y un bolso marrón, ya estoy lista para irnos a casa.

"estoy lista Gail la maleta de leo esta lista o falta algo"

"no Ana ya está lista desde anoche"

"perfecto gracias Gail"

"de nada Ana"

Vamos camino al aeropuerto de New York ya quiero llegar a casa debo tener un montón de trabajo atrasado hable con Hannah me dijo que todo estaba bien por la oficina le dije que volvía el lunes, que me mandara trabajo para entretenerme un rato mientras Christian estaba ocupado lo que yo no sabía fue que Christian casi no trabajo solo quería estar a mi lado.

Lo hare mañana tal vez lo que he aprendido esta semana que todo a su tiempo nada apurado sale bien. Llegamos al aeropuerto vamos directo a una hangar privado ya está la otra camioneta se baja Taylor le abre la puerta a Christian

"ven preciosa"

Me sostiene la mano para salir y veo el avión Christian no le importa el tamaño entre más grande mejor, en todo su oficina, su apartamento, sus edificios, es el amo del universo y ese universo lo quiere compartir conmigo y leo.

Entramos al avión me presenta al oficial de vuelo, capitán y las aeromozas cuando veo el avión me quedo loca es hermoso los muebles son de dos tonalidades de gris, las mesas son de caobas, hay un ramo de flores en cada mesa, me lleva de la mano.

"vengan para mostrarle todo antes de despegar"

Vemos la cabina del avión, luego vemos mejor el avión es hermoso, tiene una habitación grande que me imagino que es Christian con una cama matrimonial, con una televisión pantalla gigante y dos muebles, el baño es relativamente pequeño para el tamaño de la habitación, hay dos mini habitaciones que me imagino que para el personal descanse y un baño más en el pasillo.

"Christian tu avión es hermoso"

"gracias leo, te gusta Ana"

"si no es nada pequeño"

"no lo utilizo para viajes más largos"

"qué bueno"

Ha pasado 2 semanas desde toda la tormenta no puede ser más perfecto Christian me pidió que me mudara con él.

_**Inicio Del Flashback**_

_Llegamos a la Escala la señora Jones es la primera en recibirme atentamente, comemos la cena que ya estaba preparada._

_"voy a bajar a llevar las maletas"_

_"no porque no la dejas aquí"_

_"tendría que subir y bajar cada vez que necesite algo Christian"_

_"no entiendes lo que te digo"_

_"no"_

_"múdate conmigo Ana"_

_"Christian estas seguro no vengo sola"_

_"si estoy seguro Ana"_

"si Christian me mudara contigo, oh por dios tengo que preguntarle a leo, pero ya sabemos cuál va hacer la respuesta"

**Fin Del ****Flashback**

**comentarios **

**KISS**


	31. Chapter 31

Después de que Christian hablo con leo está decidido viviremos juntos, tengo algo se miedo no sé cómo va funcionar esto si ira bien o mal, pero lo amo así que lo hare. Pondré a vender mi apartamento. Gail me ayudado mucho a desempacar nuestras cosas en nuestra nueva casa. Hoy es el lunes todo el fin de semana me la pase arreglando me levanto entro al baño me meto en ducha cuando siento dos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo claro que se quién es.

"Buenos días mi hermosa novia"

"Buenos días mi sexy novio"

"Quería ducharme contigo pero me levante y no estabas"

"Todavía te puedes duchar conmigo estaba comenzando así que todavía tienen chance "

Nos comenzamos a besar las manos Christian son habilidosas lo amo, después del baño salimos me dirijo a mi nuevo closet están distinto esta mi antigua ropa pero también hay piezas nuevas que Kate y Mia amarían, sé que mi novio le gusta que yo me vista bien y no lo puedo negar a mí me gusta que me atienda.

Escogí un vestido rosado con negro, tacones negros, un leve maquillaje en los ojos y me dirijo hacia la cocina donde esta mis hombres. Anoche converse con Christian que los fines de semana me encargare de la casa los fines de semanas, pero durante la semana Gail se encargara lo menos que quiero es llegar del trabajo cocinando, si cuando éramos leo y yo apenas comíamos porque me daba flojera cocinar.

Después del desayuno nos dirigimos a la escuela tengo que hablar con la directora para cambiar los papeles he notado que leo está más abierto con Christian no digo que no se llevaran bien pero ahora veo que está a pegado a él como si fuera su padre.

Después de despedir al niño a la escuela nos dirigimos a mi trabajo. Vamos agarrados de las manos hasta la puerta.

"Voy a ir a Portland este viernes ana"

"Vas estar el fin de semana allá"

"No ida y vuelta iré con Ross"

"Perfecto cariño"

"Me gusta esto ya entiendo por qué hay hombres que son muy felices con las mujeres que aman"

"Eso fue tierno "

"Siempre Srta. Steel"

Nos damos un tierno beso entro a mi oficina es mi santuario pronto voy a cumplir año desde que murió mi familia no lo celebro Kate dice que lo tengo que hacer pero claro lo más cercano que se le ha muerto a ella fue su perro de la niñez, otra de la razones es que mi hermana cumpleaños el 26 y yo el 31 siempre lo celebramos juntas.

A la hora del almuerzo decido que tengo que hacer algo.

"Luke voy a salir"

"Perfecto Ana"

Salgo de mi oficina le digo a henna que voy a salir para la hora del almuerzo, cuando salgo de mi oficina hay un par de fotógrafos no se cuales es la obsesión con tomarme una foto. Me monto en la camioneta.

"Ana hacia dónde vamos"

"A una floristería Luke "

"Floristería"

"Si"

"Perfecto"

Llegamos a una floristería compre un par de flores hermosas pague y salgo Sawyer me espero afuera.

"Ahora a donde"

"El cementerio por favor"

"Ok no hay problema"

Llegamos al cementerio Sawyer me abre la puerta cuando me bajo.

"Quiero privacidad por favor"

"Claro"

Después de caminar consigo las lapidas de mi familia están debajo de un gran árbol me siento en el pasto, huelo las flores y las coloco al frente de las lapidas.

"Hace tiempo no vengo han pasado tantas cosas, leo está mejorando después del accidente no hablo por un tiempo, vendimos la casa fue doloroso, compre un apartamento en un edificio con él, tiene su propia habitación, está en la Misma escuela no sé cómo aguantabas a las madres de allí son horribles. Hace un par de meses tuve que hacer muchos _Cupcakes_ y me quede atrapada en el elevador de mi edificio y conocí al hombre más bello de todos que resulta que tan vive en el mismo edificio además puedo estar casi segura que es el dueño de allí, se llama Christian Grey comenzamos a salir, viene de una familia amorosa, rica te hubiera caído muy bien tiene su propio negocio, es soltero, es algo complicado el cree que no merece amor pero creo que poco a poca ha cambiado su perspectiva, quiere a leo nos mudamos con él, sé que es apresurado pero el saca lo mejor de mí que como me veo en el futuro con el no lo se vamos día a día, ahora tengo seguridad, ama de llaves la cual ama a leo y es como una madre para mi ella y la madre de Christian después que las perdí a ustedes quede tan sola que no podía con mi misma menos con un niño pero como lo prometí el día que él nació que siempre iba a estar allí y lo voy hacer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo creo que le estoy dando normalidad que es lo que el necesita, hemos tenido baches en el camino, pero él me ha dado la fuerza para levantarme cada nuevo día y pelear. Vender todo fue lo más doloroso que he hecho en mi vida, sentí que nada tenía sentido, pero ahora mi vida está en un buen carril, me haces tanta falta, me hace falta hablar contigo en las noches, ya viene mi cumpleaños por supuesto Kate quiere celebrarlo pero como siempre lo pasábamos juntas todo están reciente, a veces me siento como que fue ayer que acaba de suceder y no sé qué hacer, sé que tengo que seguir con mi vida pero están difícil, quisiera que bajaras 5 minutos del cielo y me dijeras que todo está bien, pero como sé que como eso no es posible sé que me darás fuerza desde allá arriba y como le digo a leo que ahora eres un lindo angelito que lo cuidas desde allá arriba, pero ambas sabemos que eres un lindo y sexy angelito que tal vez ya cambiaste el vestuario y andas en mini faldas blancas. Los quiero mucho síganme cuidándome desde allá arriba que aquí abajo yo me las arreglare poco a poco y ahora no estoy sola sino que tengo manos extras"

Agarro mi teléfono y busco una canción que me encanto desde el momento que salió **Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone, cuando escucho la canción me deprimo de tal manera, de repente siento su presencia, luego veo sus largar piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, sin decir una palabra solo está detrás de mí, recuesto mi cuerpo de su pecho sentado, no decimos nada, solo me imagino que Luke le dijo a Taylor que estaba aquí y vino pero sinceramente no me importa. **

Estuvimos sentados allí yo estaba toda llorosa no quería que me viera así de débil, se supone que yo soy fuerte, pero ambos sabemos que es mentira. Me levanto sin decir una palabra, soy un suspiro y miro al cielo como buscando respuesta.

"hasta luego hermanita, vamos a estar bien"

**Nota espero que le guste este capitulo.**

**KISS**

**Comentarios **


	32. Chapter 32

Camino hasta la camioneta que solo hay una solo esta Taylor, no quiero hablar solo quiero que pase este dolor que ya no está tanto como antes el psicólogo dice que hay diferente etapas de duelo tal vez yo estoy en la última, tal vez esta es la más dolorosa, cuando entro a la camioneta luego entra Christian, solo caigo en un llanto incontrolable, es como si fuera la primera vez, como el día del accidente, todos en las camioneta se quedaron como sin respirar, después de 10 minutos levanto la cabeza, Christian tenía una cara de que no sabía qué hacer, todo esto está fuera de su control, fuera de sus manos, levanto la cara, respiro hondo.

"Taylor a la escuela de leo hoy tiene practica por favor"

"está bien Ana"

Yo sé que lo decía por el ataque que acaba de ver en la parte trasera de la camioneta, solo hago un movimiento con la cabeza, Christian me da uno de sus pañuelos para limpiarme, solo sonrió, no tengo ganas de hablar.

El camino a la escuela fue de un silencio cómodo y la vez incomodo no sé cómo describirlo tal vez si tenga que ir para donde el psiquiatra amigo de Christian como es que se llama, el Dr. John Flynn. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en la escuela de leo, respiro hondo y coloco mi mejor cara, cuando leo me ve solo sonríe y viene corriendo hacia mí, este es mejor sentimiento de todos.

Cuando llegamos al campo de futbol nos sentamos en las gradas un rato en silencio en cierto punto entiendo a Christian acaba de ver que me rompí en el carro y ahora estoy con mi mejor cara y si fuera el huiría estoy loca, así que seré la primera en romper el silencio.

"Christian si tienes que irte no hay problema, yo de aquí me iré para el apartamento"

"no estoy bien y tu estas bien"

"si estoy bien he tenido mejores días, pero voy estar bien"

"ok si necesitas hablar de eso voy a estar allí para ti Ana"

"lo sé y eso me gusta pero voy estar bien te lo prometo, solo fue un mal momento"

"ok pero cada vez que necesites hablar, llorar o solo sentarte en silencio Taylor es muy bueno en eso lleva años de experiencia conmigo" me dice sonriendo.

"Taylor pensé que me ibas a decir tu nombre" me rio

"viste que te hice reír mi pequeña Ana claro que soy yo tranquila, siempre voy estar allí, tal vez en un futuro lejano va escribir una novela en base a nosotros"

"si tal vez"

Nos fuimos a casa después de la práctica de juego, leo fue directo al baño, Christian a su estudio con Taylor a discutir algo del trabajo, camino hacia la cocina veo Gail.

"hola Gail como te ha ido"

"bien Ana y a ti"

"muy bien aunque extraño new york"

"yo también están romántico, me encanto la ciudad"

En eso entra Luke con su teléfono en la mano sonriendo como un loco, yo sé que sale con alguien pero todavía no sé, pero pobre chica nunca la ve, siempre anda conmigo o con Christian.

Durante la cena fue una conversación normal, hablamos sobre la escuela, el trabajo de ambos.

"tía me mandaron hacer un proyecto"

"cual"

"se llama que quieres hacer cuando seas grande y tengo hacer un informe y tomar fotos para luego presentarlo al frente de toda la clase"

"perfecto y que quieres hacer leo" pregunto Christian creo que en fondo quiere que se valla con é H.

"quiero ir con la abuela Grace puedo"

"déjame hablar con mama estará emocionada" dice Christian

"cool Christian"

La cena termino con un silencio tranquilo, mi mente no deja de pensar es como un ten que va a mil por hora, pero sé que todo va estar bien. Seguimos la rutina, cuando salimos de la habitación me agarra la mano.

"quieres una copa de vino"

"claro"

"espérame en el sofá"

Hago lo que me dice, cuando veo viene con un botella de vino la etiqueta dice Dry Sack el vino es de color blanco se ve por la botella se sienta a mi lado.

"sabes que este vino es de España también tiene diferente tipos de vinos, su elaboración dura d años y su color es como oro para que se parezca a una flor"

"sabes mucho de vino"

"algo así la vida me enseñado muchas cosas Ana"

"a mí también es muy divertido me enseñado que si no lo aprendes la primera vez te lo vuelve hacer hasta que aprendes a las buenas o malas"

"eso es muy cierto querida"

Pruebo el vino es muy sabroso puedo beber una copa todas las noches eso no me hará alcohólica.

"esto está muy bueno"

"si alguna vez has ido a España"

"nunca he salido del país"

"cambiaremos eso"

"como así"

"te lo diré todo a su tiempo, quieres hablar de lo que paso hoy al medio día"

"no estoy bien, como supiste que estaba en el cementerio"

"Luke le tiene que informar a Taylor y Taylor me tiene que informar a mi"

"ah está bien así como un chisme"

"no es un chisme sino que yo soy una persona importante y tiene que informare si algo se sale de control"

"tengo que averiguar si todas las mujeres de los CEO de estados unidos las cuidan así como me cuidas tu a mi"

"no se dé todos pero de las mayorías andan con muchos guardaespaldas y como yo he cosechados enemigos durante años muchas personas que me odian y ya saben que tú eres mi punto débil no quiero que hagan daño Ana"

"tu punto débil"

"si lo eres si algo te pasara no sé qué haría"

"me gusta escuchar eso, hoy fui al cementerio porque tenía tiempo sin ir la verdad es esa me desplome eso es todo pero ahora estoy bien gracias a ti y a leo son lo que me dan fuerza para levantarme todo los días"

"está bien"

"desde cuándo estabas allí"

"escuche algo tranquila pero como no quería interrumpir hasta que te vi que te estabas colocando mal y pensé querías un abrazo"

"pensaste bien Christian Grey"

Nos sentamos en silencio terminamos nuestras copas de vino, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, nos duchamos juntos, hicimos el amor hasta quedarnos dormidos mañana será otro día.

**COMENTARIOS **

**KISS**


	33. Chapter 33

Ya ha pasado casi 2 semanas desde ese día he estado tranquila este viernes voy a salir con Mia y Kate a tomar unos tragos una noche de chicas también lo necesito, Gail se quedara con leo en el apartamento.

Salgo hacia la ducha ya Christian se levantó temprano porque Andrea tuvo un problema con su itinerario y ha estado en la el estudio desde la 6:00 am, me ducho con tranquilidad, me afeito mis piernas, salgo de la ducha y me dirijo hasta el armario hoy como es viernes quiero irme casual a la oficina por mí siempre anduviera con zapatos de deportivos todos los días, pero como también al parecer ahora salgo en todas las revistas con cada atuendo que utilizo, según las chicas dicen que yo implemento una moda cada vez que salgo.

Sonrió por eso. tengo que comenzar a entrenar de nuevo desde que soy novia de Christian no ido más gym aunque con tantas calorías que quemo con él todas las noche no necesito eso, con solo pensar en eso me coloco caliente.

Para el día de hoy escojo un jean color azul, con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta roja, unos tacones rojo y una cartera de la misma tonalidad de rojo creo que me veo bien no lo sé voy a ver qué me dice Christian.

Salgo hacia la cocina y veo ya leo esta vestido para la escuela.

"buenos días mi niño"

"buenos días tía"

"mi niño haz visto a chiristian"

"Si esta en su oficina"

Camino hacia el estudio, toco la puerta suave no escucho nada y abro la puerta veo a Christian viendo la pantalla de su computadora aquí en la casa no tiene a Andrea que lo ayude a imprimir las cosas esta solo así es mejor.

"buenos días cariño"

"buenos días baby blue"

"vas a desayunar con nosotros Chiristian"

"claro Cariño"

"a qué hora te vas para Portland"

"Después que te lleve para tu trabajo"

"no es necesario que me lleves Christian tengo a Luke"

"lo sé pero me gusta"

"está bien"

Salimos del estudio hacia la cocina y nos sentamos a desayunar en un silencio cómodo.

"hoy vas a salir con las chicas"

"si" con una cara no muy feliz.

"porque no vienes para acá así Gail las atenderá y estarán cómodas yo no tengo ningún problema"

"pero queremos salir vamos a estar bien"

"está bien solo unos tragos Ana no bebas mucho ok"

"está bien señor Grey"

El solo sonríe y termina su desayuno y se va hacia la habitación quedo con leo terminado de prepararlo. Veo que el vuelve con su maletín de nuestra habitación y con otra cosa en la mano izquierda es un collar con unos zarcillos de color blanco, el solo sonríe.

"ahora si estas perfecta Srta. Steel"

"gracias Señor Grey"

"vámonos que vamos a llegar tarde"

Llevamos a leo hacia la escuela y después nos dirigimos hacia mi trabajo por alguna razón que no se no quiero que Christian me deje hoy en el trabajo. Nos bajamos del carro simplemente lo beso no me importa los fotógrafos ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso.

"nos vemos Ana"

"nos vemos Christian avísame cuando este de nuevo aquí"

"está bien cariño le haces caso Luke él sabe lo que hace"

"está bien le haces caso a Taylor que él sabe lo que hace también"

Han paso las horas volando hoy comenzó a buscar una nueva asistente porque Hannah se va para california porque su esposo lo transfirieron le deseo lo mejor pero no sé a dónde voy a conseguir una asistente tan buena como ella, de verdad ella me ayudado desde el principio desde que comencé aquí pero ella tiene que irse detrás de su esposo, igual hemos entrevistado a varias personas hasta que me canse y le deje el poder a ella, tal vez le diga que le pida ayuda a la asistente de Christian tal vez Andrea se pueda clonar y así tengo mi propia Andrea.

Hablando de Christian no se dé el desde el mediodía. Eso es raro, tal vez está ocupado, agarro mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje.

**Hola cariño, como estas no sé nada de ti desde el mediodía, como te va en la reunión avísame cuando estés en Seattle te quiero siempre tuya Ana. **

Le mando un mensaje en cadena a Kate y a Mia para confirmar lo de esta noche.

**Hola mis querida amigas o mejor dicho cuñadas va lo de esta noche.**

Espero 10 minutos y responde las 2 me da risa.

**Claro que va NOCHES DE CHICAS TRAGOS Y BAILE SOMOS LIBRES XOX**

**Perfecto nos vemos a las 6:00 pm en el bar que dijimos XOX**

Decido trabajar hasta esa hora tenía planeado irme a duchar y a cambiar pero no me quedare así.

Ya era hora de salir para el bar con la chicas me despido de Hannah la invite pero dijo que no porque tenía un fin de semana largo acomodando todo para la mudanza. Me dirijo hacia la salida y veo Luke en la puerta.

"buenas tardes Luke"

"buenas tardes Ana"

"sabes algo de Christian"

"no Ana" me contesta.

"ok" pienso en escribirle a Taylor pero no lo sé tal vez ya viene en camino veo el reloj en la camioneta son las 6:05 pm.

"hacia donde Ana"

"el bar que esta 2205 2nd Ave"

"perfecto Ana"

"puedes invitar a tu novia así la conocemos" le digo con toda confianza.

"no es mi novia apenas no estamos conociendo" me dice viendome por el espejo retrovisor.

"ah pero si hay alguien lo sabía" le digo.

"lo sabias como Ana" me dice mientras conduce por el trafico de las calles de seatle.

"soy mujer y las sonrisas cada vez que miras tu teléfono es divertido"

"mi sonrisa" me dice confunso.

"si tu sonrisa es como la mia como veo Christian"

Llego al bar Kate y Mia tiene una acalorada conversación me imagino que son de zapatos.

"buenas noches chicas" las saludos.

"Ana llegaste" salta Mia, como siempre vestida impecable con un pantalon azul, una camisa azul con blanca y accesorios azules con blanco .

"hola Mia" la abrazo ella es como una bola de energía siempre con una sonrisa puede sacarle una sonrisa a cualquier persona.

"hola querida amiga" saludo a Kate con un beso y un gran abrazo, ella esta vestida con una camisa rosada y un jean azul y zapatos de tacon rosados tambien.

"ya pidieron las bebidas"pregunto.

"no te estábamos esperando" me comenta Mia.

""perfecto llamemos a la mesera"

pedimos 3 Martini de limón a la mesera, mientras esperamos tomamos un par de fotografías para subirlas en el instagram. Se las mando a Christian para ver si les llega.

"Eliott se va a unir con nosotras más tarde cuando salga del trabajo si está bien con ustedes" dice kate.

"claro por mí no hay problema Christian también dijo que vendría si llegaba temprano" le digo

"solo no se pongan melosos por favor" dijo Mia

"ok yo tengo la culpa que me tenga mal, es tan bello nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar, me vuelve loca tiene unos detalles están romántico y en la cama es un toro" comenta kate.

"NO QUIERO SABER MÁS ES EN SERIO" grito Mia

"sinceramente Kate yo tampoco" digo.

"me vas a decir que Christian no es bueno en la cama" me pregunta kate como siempre con sus preguntas inadecuadas.

"LAS BEBIDAS POR FAVOR" grita Mia

"Mia que te pasa" le pregunta Kate

"yo no quiero saber de la vida sexual de mis dos hermanos mayores es verdad no me importa como son en la cama si vamos a seguir saliendo no tenemos que hablar de cómo son mis hermanos en la cama, podemos hablar de sexo, perfecto pero no quiero imaginar a mis hermanos en posiciones sexuales, esas son las normas"

"perfecto estamos de acuerdo" decimos Kate y yo en unísono.

Cuando ya vamos por el tercer Martini a Kate le repica el teléfono me imagino que es Eliott porque su sonrisa la delata.

"hola cariño, si todavía estamos aquí, si está aquí conmigo, le diré, ya vamos para allá" sé que hay algo mal porque volteo hacia donde esta Luke y ya estaba pagando, pero todavía no se, veo que está hablando por teléfono.

"Kate dime que paso" le pregunto.

"tenemos que irnos para la Escala Ana"

"porque que le paso a leo" es lo primero que pienso él estaba con Gail ella lo sabe cuidar muy bien.

"vamos Ana tenemos que irnos" me dice Luke que no se en que momento llego a mi lado.

"Luke dime que pasa antes de irnos" le pregunto creo que subi un poco mi tono de voz porque la mayoria de las personas de lad mesas cercanas se me quedaron viendo.

"no me ordenaron que tenemos que irnos ya a la escala "

"dime qué carajo está pasando, Luke dime sino no me voy a mover" le digo con firmeza mi novio estaria orgulloso de mi.

"solo vamos te lo diré en el auto" allí es cuando veo que todo el bar me está viendo, con eso salgo detrás de Luke, nos montamos en el auto.

"dime que está pasando ahora"

"el avión del desapareció"

COMENTARIOS

KISS


End file.
